La chica prodigio y el espadachín inútil
by ForeverInAnAdventure
Summary: Ruby Rose no fue admitida en Beacon, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian. Minutos antes de que Yang cogiera el vuelo a la academia, ella se encontró con cierto rubio inexperto en el combate. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se imaginó en ningún momento las cosas que aún faltaban de venir. Pero de lo que si estaban seguros es de que se enfrentarían a estos desafíos juntos - Abandonada.
1. De prodigios e inútiles

El aeropuerto de Vale estaba completamente lleno.

Era exactamente como ella esperaba que fuese, al fin y al cabo, ese era el día en el que los nuevos estudiantes de la academia Beacon empezarían su educación ahí.

Como haría su haría su hermana mayor, la increíblemente guapa y talentosa antigua alumna modelo (por lo menos en cuanto a notas) de Signal.

Mientras que ella, la pequeña, adorable y socialmente torpe Ruby Rose, se quedaría en Patch cursando su tercer año en la escuela a la que solía ir Yang.

Eso la trajo un mal sabor de boca. Escuela a la que _solía_ ir. Eso la recordaba cómo pasaría sus próximos años hasta empezar Beacon.

Sola, sin amigos... Pero hey, por lo menos tendría a Zwei.

O quizás, como la había asegurado en numerosas ocasiones su padre (Taiyang), encontraría a alguna persona con la que se llevaría genial y con la que vivir numerosas aventuras alrededor del fantástico mundo de Remnant, capturando criminales y matando a todo Grimm.

La pelirroja se tuvo que ahogar la risa con toda su fuerza para evitar que una carcajada saliera por su boca.

Yaaaaaa... Eso CLARAMENTE iba a ocurrir.

No es que fuera acosada ni nada. Su padre y su tío eran profesores de Signal y su hermana, con lo sobreprotectora que era, no dejaría jamás que alguien la tocara siquiera un pelo.

Pero ya habían pasado dos años y los grupos de amigos ya se habían establecido. Solo podría conocer personas si ella iniciaba la conversación y como que eso no iba a ocurrir. Las únicas personas con las se llevaba medianamente bien eran uno o dos amigos de Yang que se olvidarían de ella el momento de pisar Beacon.

Sacando de la bolsa de plástico que tenía en sus manos una galleta, Ruby decidió empezar a comer para que su mente dejara de pensar en lo que la aguardaba en su nuevo año escolar.

Al principio, solo fue una galleta.

Luego dos.

Después tres.

Seguidamente fueron cuatro.

A continuación fueron... Bueno, ya os hacéis una idea.

Al final, las galletas de chocolate se acabaron en menos de un minuto y Ruby se quedó sola (o lo muy solo que uno puede estar en un aeropuerto lleno de gente), sin galletas y, lo más importante, sin Lien para comprar más.

Así que Ruby decidió observar las armas de los futuros estudiantes de Beacon. Si no podía desviar su mente con galletas, lo haría con su otra afición.

"¡UN MARTILLO LANZA GRANADAS!" Gritó en su mente Ruby, saltando en el asiento donde se encontraba al ver a una pelirroja con dicha arma en la espalda "¡OH, OH! UNA ESPADA QUE USA POLVO DE FUEGO... ¡Y UNA MOTOSIERRA QUE SE TRANSFORMA EN UN REVOLVER!" La quinceañera empezó a mover la cabeza como loca, asustando a las personas que tenía a su alrededor, quienes se fueron alejando con lentitud de ella.

Y de repente, como si de destino se tratase, sus ojos se fijaron en el arma de un chico rubio que se encontraba a diez asientos de ella.

"¡ESO ES...! Una... ¿Espada con funda que se hace escudo?" No podía ser cierto... Ese chico que tenía la edad para ir a Beacon... ¿Tenía un arma tan simple?

Era herejía. Algo imposible que no debería existir.

¿Dónde estaba el polvo? ¿El francotirador? ¿el revolver? ¿la ametralladora? ¿el lanza granadas? ¿el mosquete?

Instintivamente, Ruby se fue acercando poco a poco al chico.

Estaban a diez pasos...

-Muy bien, Jaune. Tú puedes hacerlo...

Seis...

-Papá ya se ha ido, no hay vuelta a atrás.

Cuatro...

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Uno...

-Oh, Dios... ¡Podría mo-! ¿Eh?

Ruby empezó a examinar la espada del futuro alumno de Beacon a centímetros de distancia.

-P-Perdona- los oídos de la pelirroja captaron el sonido de alguien hablándola y, lentamente, sus ojos empezaron a moverse hacia arriba.

E inmediatamente Ruby supo lo que había hecho. Se encontraba a centímetros del... Ahem, "culete" del chico.

-¡AH!- La chica se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Y, por primera vez, la joven Rose vio la cara del chico.

No era particularmente apuesto, ni tampoco tenía la cara de un cazador curtido en combate.

Llevaba una armadu- hey, ¿era eso rubio natural? Yang y él tendrían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Su hermana siempre se había quejado de no tener a nadie con quien hablar acerca del cuidado especial de su cabello, pues toda persona que habían conocido con pelo rubio lo tenía o teñido o era Taiyang.

-A-Ah, estoy bien. Siento haberte molestado- la joven miró a un lado con sus mejillas coloradas y muy avergonzada.

-No es nada- negó con la cabeza el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Y, ofreciéndola su mano, se presento- mi nombre es Jaune Arc.

Aunque Ruby no lo sabía, en ese momento Jaune quiso decir: «corto, dulce, suena bien, las damas lo adoran», pero el chico pensó que hacer eso en mitad del aeropuerto NO sería una buena idea.

-Ruby- y agarrando su mano, la joven Rose se levantó del suelo.

Ambos esperaron que el otro siguiera con la conversación.

Pero vieron que eso no llegaría a ningún lado.

Tardaron treinta segundos en darse cuenta de ello, pero por lo menos se dieron cuenta.

-Así que...- Empezó Jaune, tosiendo un poco para ganarse la atención de la pelirroja- ¿por qué estabas tan cerca?

Las mejillas de Ruby se tornaron de un color rojo intenso. Y tragando saliva, empezó a hablar:

-Es tu arma- Jaune frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Mi espada?- Instintivamente, el rubio se llevó la mano derecha a la vaina, que se abrió para formar un escudo, casi golpeando a una persona que estaba pasando por detrás- l-lo siento mucho- tocando el escudo, este volvió a su forma original- ¿qué la pasa?

-No es una pistola.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos.

-...¿Perdón?

-¡La he estado mirando un buen rato pero no parece que se pueda transformar en nada! Ni puede utilizar polvo, ni tampoco se convierte en un arma con la que atacar a distancia- Ruby no solía comerse la cabeza con facilidad pero el concepto de algo tan simple había sido hasta ese momento... Inimaginable para ella.

Jaune se empezó a frotar el brazo, algo nervioso.

-E-Era de mi tatarabuelo. La usó para luchar en la guerra- explicó, a lo que Ruby asintió.

-Bueno, mí me gusta. No hay mucha gente hoy en día que aprecie los clásicos- comentó la chica, lo que provocó que Jaune se tocara la nuca y desviara su mirada en dirección al suelo.

-Sí... Los clásicos- de repente, la voz de una mujer sonó por los altavoces de la sala.

- _Atención. El vuelo para los estudiantes de la academia Beacon saldrá en cinco minutos. Que todos los estudiantes se dirijan a la entrada inmediatamente para hacer un recuento._

El rubio pareció hipnotizado por las palabras de la señora por unos segundos, Ruby incluso llegando a pensar que se había dormido de piés.

Sin embargo, tras darle una palmada en el hombro, el chico salió del trance y miró a Ruby.

-Creo que ese es tu viaje.

Los ojos del espadachín se tornaron como platos.

-¿Tú no vienes?

Eso fue como si la hubieran echado encima agua congelada.

Habia entablado una conversación normal con un desconocido perfectamente, quizás incluso llegando al punto de ser... ¿Medio amigos?

Y probablemente no le volvería a ver porque iría a Beacon. Claramente Jaune no se acordaría de una extraña chica que conoció en el aeropuerto dos años más tarde, que sería cuando Ruby iría a Beacon.

-No... Perdón, me tengo que ir- debía buscar a su padre. Él había estado asegurándose de que Yang no hiciera ninguna chorrada pero si ya se marchaban los alumnos, estaría buscandola.

-¿Ruby?- E ignorando a Jaune, ella siguió adelante, evadiendo al chico entre la multitud.

 **Lancaster**

Utilizando el retroceso que Crescent Rose la proporcionó, la chica de ojos plateados se avalanzó con rapidez encima del último dron de entrenamiento, cortándolo limpiamente en dos.

Jadeando un rato, Ruby cambió la forma de su querida guadaña, convirtiéndola en un francotirador que guardó en su espalda bajo la rojiza capa que siempre llevaba puesta.

Se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento local de Vale. Puede que el coger una nave para ir a la gran ciudad fuera algo pesado pero es que el de Patch era una birria comparado al de Vale.

Según su tío Qrow, los mejores lugares donde entrenar localizados en el reino eran: Beacon, Signal (que solo abría entre semana) y el campo de entrenamiento _Yellow Star_ ; este último siendo donde estaba Ruby.

La joven Rose salió del establecimiento y se fue al parque cercano como hacía siempre que iba al centro.

Y como siempre, sacó su botella de agua fresca que se empezó a beber.

Y como siempre, disfrutó de los rayos de sol que iluminaron su cara mientras tomaba el líquido con gusto.

Y como siempre, se puso a pensar acerca de su vida.

Esa era una costumbre que había cogido de su madre. Qrow siempre la había dicho que Summer Rose tenía la extraña costumbre de, tras entrenar, tirarse al suelo sin importar como fuera el terreno. Al parecer, entonces empezaba a hablar de cualquier tema sin importar su importancia.

De cómo estaba mejorando el equipo, de los proyectos asignados por los profesores, de si STRQ seguiría unido tras graduarse, de todo lo que la faltaba por mejorar, de cómo sería su siguiente misión...

Así que la pequeña Ruby, al escuchar por primera vez ese dato de su madre, decidió hacer lo mismo para tratar de sentirse aunque fuera un poco más cercana a la fallecida mujer.

 _-No tiene la suficiente edad ni la experiencia necesarias para estar en Beacon- soltó con firmeza Glynda Goodwitch a su jefe._

 _El profesor Ozpin, director de Beacon, tomó su taza de café de la mesa y miró directamente a los ojos a la rubia._

 _-Diría que esta joven ha demostrado un nivel muy por encima de la mayoría de cazadores y cazadoras de su misma edad, quizás sea incluso más habilidosa que varios de los nuevos estudiantes que empezaran a cursar este año._

 _Los ojos de Ruby brillaron ante los elogios del profesor y hubiera dicho gracias de no ser por la galleta que tenía metida en su boca._

 _-Eso no es suficiente- intervino Goodwitch antes de que Ozpin volviera a hablar con la pelirroja- también hay varios factores que tener en cuenta, entre ellos estando el que empezó la pelea contra Torchwick sin tener siquiera un plan y dañando propiedades por la falta de dicha estrategia._

 _El director miró fijamente a su empleada._

 _-Por favor, Ozpin- dijo exasperada la mujer- sabes tan bien como yo que su experiencia es insuficiente, y no solo eso. Taiyang claramente no estará contento si le cuentas que dejaste que su hija de quince años entrara en tu escuela para adolescentes de DIECISIETE años- Ruby se mordió el labio. Era cierto que su padre se negaría con rotundidad si tenía la opción- pero si igualmente quieres intentarlo, ve y pregúntale si da su consentimiento. En ese caso, no tendré objeción alguna si la señorita Rose es admitida._

 _El misterioso hombre cambió el objetivo de su mirada a Ruby, a quién observó por unos segundos para luego suspirar._

 _-La proporcionaremos una aeronave para volver a Patch, señorita Rose- ella bajó su cabeza- esperamos poder verla dentro de dos años entre los nuevos estudiantes de nuestra academia._

Había estado tan cerca de ir a Beacon.

Eso provocaba que un sabor amargo se formara en su boca. Si ni siquiera se la hubiera acercado el director, entonces ella ahora estaría como siempre.

Triste de no estar con Yang, pero aceptando que era algo que no podía ser evitado.

Pero Ozpin la dio esperanza. Esperanza que fue arrebatada por Glynda Goodwitch.

Soltando todo el aire que llevaba guardado en su boca, Ruby bebió un poco más de agua y se preparó para volver a casa. Ya no la quedaba nada más que hacer y volver a Patch pronto para empezar a hacer sus deberes de historia parecía una muy buena idea.

Había escuchado rumores en el pasado de lo que les pasaba a los que no llevaban sus deberes hechos al tío Qrow.

Al parecer no era algo bonito.

Levantándose del banco de madera, la estudiante estrella de Signal empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando escuchó una voz decir:

-¿Ruby?- La chica frunció ligeramente el ceño. Esa voz la sonaba de algo, pero no sabía muy bien de quién era- ¡Ruby, hola!

Girándose, ella vio que quien tenía detrás era un chico rubio y alta que llevaba una armadura y tenía como arma...

Una simple espada en su funda.

-...¿Jaune?- El espadachín con el que habló el día que Yang se fue a Beacon vino a su mente.

El joven respiró aliviado.

-Que bien, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de persona- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jaune?- Preguntó Ruby confusa.

-Mi compañera de equipo, Nora, me dijo que este es un buen lugar de entrenamiento y decidí venir a probarlo.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera continuar, la pelirroja siguió hablando:

-¿Entonces por qué no practicas en Beacon? Tiene las mejores instalaciones de todo Vale para ayudar a los cazadores- no veía el sentido de hacer un viaje en aeronave a la ciudad si tenía disponible el lugar perfecto.

Las mejillas del espadachín se tornaron de un color rosado y empezó a observar el suelo

-A-Ah, bueno...- Levantando la mirada ligeramente, él miró los confusos ojos plateados de la joven que tenía delante y decidió que no tenía el mínimo sentido ocultar la verdad- no soy muy... Habilidoso... O fuerte... O rápido. Así que pensé que haría el ridículo en Beacon, entrenando con todos los estudiantes. Por lo menos aquí puedo decir que solo lo hago como pasatiempo si alguien pregunta.

"Wow... Su ego es incluso más pequeño que el mío" esos pensamientos hicieron que Ruby quisiera golpearse a sí misma en la cara.

Había pensado negativamente de la persona que creía que se olvidaría completamente de ella en unos días, cuando esto no había sido cierto. ¡Incluso estaba entablando conversación voluntariamente con ella sin necesidad de que Yang iniciase la conversación o forzase a la otra persona a hablar con ella!

No. Debía a ayudar a la persona que tenía delante a tener más confianza.

Teniendo en su mente pensado con exactitud lo que iba a decir, Ruby se preparó.

¿Se sentiría ofendido por el que alguien dos años menor se ofreciera a entrenarle? ¿Pensaría que casi ni se conocían y que era una tontería?

Entonces recordó uno de los consejos que su padre le daba más a menudo.

 _-No pienses negativamente. Tú solo cree en ti misma. Si te ignoran aún cuando tratas de hablar con ellos, entonces no se merecen ser tus amigos._

"Vale, solo cree en ti misma. Puede que seas socialmente torpe, pero no lo eres lo suficiente como para fastidiar esta".

-...Si quieres, podría ayudarte a entrenar.

Jaune pareció pasar por varias etapas. Primero estuvo la sorpresa, luego la vergüenza y por último la de la timidez.

-...No sé, ya te dije que no quería que nadie me viese entrenar.

-Venga, no puede ser para tanto- era un estudiante de Beacon, no podía ser tan malo como decía.

Suspirando, Jaune se llevó instintivamente la mano a Crocea Mors, su espada.

-Muy bien, vamos allá.

Quince minutos más tarde, la barra de aura de Jaune había caído al quince por ciento mientras que la de Ruby se mantenía a un cómodo noventa y ocho.

Y lo peor era que solo había perdido aura por intentar utilizar su semblanza y caer al suelo por tropezarse.

-Hah, hah, hah...- Jadeó Jaune, poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de su espada- bueno... ¿Qué tal?

¿Qué podía decir? Claramente el decirle que lo había hecho horriblemente mal no era una posibilidad, pero tampoco iba a mentirle.

-Esto...- Llevándose la mano a su cabello, empezó a hablar:- diría que no piensas antes de atacar. Mi tío siempre me dice que uno tiene que analizar a su oponente antes de pelear para tratar de llevarse el mínimo número de sorpresas posible... Ah, y creo que deberías dejar de atacar de frente todo el rato, eso te hace algo predecible.

El rubio asintió mientras seguía tratando de coger el máximo aire posible.

-Gracias, has sido de gran ayuda- el cumplido de Jaune causó que la piel de Ruby se volviera de un color rojizo.

-No ha sido nada.

Si era sincera consigo misma, no podía creerse que alguien como Jaune hubiese entrado en la prestigiosa academia Beacon. Claramente no tenía la habilidad y su experiencia también parecía ser mínima.

Mucho menores a las suyas, las cuales fueron "insuficientes" para Beacon.

Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, la pelirroja dejó de pensar en ello. Eso solo traería frustración. Quién sabe, quizás Jaune era tan inteligente que entró en la academia prácticamente solo gracias a sus conocimientos.

-Hey, Ruby- la chica giró la cabeza para ver a Jaune, quien había guardado su arma en el escudo y lo había puesto en su cadera. por alguna razón, parecía estar dudoso de algo- te importaría... ¿Te importaría ayudarme a entrenar a partir de ahora?

-...¿Eh?- Fue el único sonido que Ruby pudo hacer.

-Como has visto, soy basura en lo que se refiere a pelar, así que me preguntaba si podrías ser mi entrenadora- el rubio se rascó la mejilla- te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado hoy, y aunque me hayas dado una completa paliza, siento que por lo menos he aprendido algo.

Eso sí que era inesperado.

-¿P-Pero qué pasa con tu equipo? ¿No te pueden ayudar ellos?

Jaune suspiró.

-Ellos... Ellos ya me han ayudado bastante- la batalla contra el Deathstalker se le vino a la mente. Si él no hubiera estado ahí, todo hubiera acabado exactamente igual, quizás incluso más rápido al no tener a nadie a quien proteger- no quiere ser una carga para ellos y que solo me vean como el idiota estancado en el árbol- claramente eso debía ser una broma que solo ellos sabían, algo como "rodillas normales" que tenían ella y Yang- a-aunque no pasa nada si no quieres. Ya has sido una increíble amiga al ayudarme esta tarde.

Un momento.

Él acababa... ¿Él acababa de llamarla su amiga?

-¿Yo soy... Soy tu amiga?- Preguntó algo confusa.

-¿Hm? Por supuesto que sí. Mi madre siempre me dijo que los extraños solo son amigos que aún no has conocido. Tú eras una extraña a la que conocí y con la que hablé, y que encima me ayudó- cada punto que daba Jaune tornaba un tono de rojo más profundo las mejillas de Ruby- debería ser un loco para no considerarte mi amiga.

La chica se quedó completamente callada, anodadada por lo que había dicho la persona que tenía delante.

Y al final, tomó una decisión.

-Muy bien, señor Arc- empezó con una voz mandona que podría pertenecer perfectamente a la profesora Goodwitch- estaré dispuesta a entrenarlo a partir de ahora pero no es pero menos de su cien por ciento en todo momento, ¿entendido?

Jaune asintió energéticamente haciendo el saludo militar.

-¡Sí, profesora...! Profesora...

"Ni siquiera sabe mi apellido" se dio cuenta Ruby, colocando sus manos en su boca para evitar empezar a reír.

-Profesora Rose- dijo al final con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Profesora Rose!

Mirando la hora en su scroll, la recién nombrada entrenadora se dio cuenta que habían estado charlando bastante tiempo y que debería ir encaminándose a la aeronave si planeaba llegar a casa antes de las cinco.

-Creo que ya tengo que irme, Jaune. Mi padre se enfadará si no estoy en casa para las cinco- el chico asintió y sacó su propio scroll.

-¡Espera! Antes de irte, ¿te importaría intercambiar números? Así podré saber cuando puedes entrenarme.

Y eso hicieron los dos.

Ese día, Jaune volvió a Beacon tras haber tenido dos sesiones de entrenamiento con drones por el consejo de Ruby, llegando bastante sudoroso y cansado. Sin embargo, Pyrrha se dio cuenta que portaba una gran sonrisa.

Ruby Rose viajó en la aeronave, pensando varias cosas. Entre estas, la más frecuente era lo bien que se lo había pasado hablando con Jaune toda la tarde.

Ese fue el comienzo de una gran amistad.

 **Lancaster**

 _Las sala estaba a oscuras._

 _Solo se podían distinguir dos figuras en la oscuridad._

 _El heredero de la familia de guerreros, Jaune Arc._

 _El poderoso y talentoso cazador en entrenamiento, Cardin Winchester._

 _Con dificultad, el rubio se mantuvo en pie, apoyándose en su espada._

 _-Heh- Cardin colocó su garrote en sus hombros, claramente ya creyendo que la victoria era suya._

 _Pero el joven guerrero, primogénito de dos de los mejores cazadores de Remnant y hermano mayor de siete amables y cariñosas damiselas no se rendiría._

 _Empezando una carrera hacia su contrincante, el aguerrido combatiente alzó su espada, preparado para asestar un golpe certero._

 _Tristemente, el fuerte cazador contra el que se enfrentaba era más experimentado que él, logrando evadir su acuchillamiento y contraatacar con su maza._

 _Por fortuna, el heredero logró defenderse con ayuda de su fiel escudo, recibiendo el mínimo daño._

 _Viendo que solo le quedaba una posibilidad, el caballero cerró los párpados y se armó de valentía._

 _Volvió a abalanzarse contra quien en ese momento era su enemigo._

 _Cardin se vio entretenido ante el nuevo lance que el Arc quiso iniciar, preparándose para bloquear la espada que estaba seguro que sería golpeada contra su maza._

 _Pero todo fue una trampa._

 _Jaune Arc aprovechó ese momento para dar una voltereta y colocarse frente a la espalda de Winchester._

 _Utilizando toda su fuerza, el guerrero colocó su pie firmemente en el suelo y se lanzó a los cielos, haciendo un corte vertical a su contrincante, movimiento el cual la gran maestra tan grácil como cierta rosa que como viento se movía le enseñó._

 _Desafortunadamente, el ataque solo sirvió para enfurecer al poderoso Winchester, que aprovechó el que su oponente estuviera en el aire para cogerlo del cuello y tirarlo con gran ímpetu contra el duro suelo._

 _Y así terminó la pelea para el joven Arc._

Ruby soltó una carcajada.

-¿En serio?- Parecía que casi ni se podía controlar- ¿primogénito? ¿Doncellas?- ahí perdió todo el control- ¿maestra tan grácil como cierta rosa que como viento se movia?

-Hey, que sepas que he pasado bastante tiempo pensando como podía decir esto, incluso tuve que coger un diccionario- Jaune se llevó la mano a su pelo- pero en serio. Muchas gracias por entrenarme. Sin ti, no hubiera podido ni darle un solo golpe a Cardin, ¡incluso ángel de nieve pareció algo sorprendida cuando me vio usar esa técnica.

Ruby no negaba que Weiss Schnee hubiera sido sorprendida por la jugada de Jaune.

Solo que pensaba que había estado más extrañada por el que siquiera hubiera dado un golpe a el que su amago había sido muy eficaz.

Pero no le quitaría la ilusión, eso era lo que hacían los amigos.

O por lo menos, eso suponía.

-Hm... ¿Y Cardin no te ha dicho nada? Por lo que me has dicho, no es más que un matón- ella odiaba a la gente así. ¿Cómo podía uno tratar de hacer la vida de otra persona peor conscientemente? Ese Winchester no era más que un racista estúpido por lo que el rubio la había contado.

-Nah, solo me envió la típica mirada de: "pagarás por lo que has hecho"- eso último lo dijo de manera tan exagerada que Ruby empezó a sonreír- pero Nora se ocupó de ello. Pasó delante suyo, le susurró: "pieernaaaas..." Y Cardin se quedó callado.

Todo lo que Jaune la contaba acerca de su equipo parecía increíble. Pyrrha era la siempre amable campeona, Nora nunca paraba y podía aparentemente levantar su propio peso cinco veces y por último estaba Ren, que era el silencioso, pero confiable miembro del equipo.

Cada uno de ellos era increíblemente diferentes del resto, pero igualmente podían ser grandes amigos y se llevaban genial.

Ruby quería un equipo así. Ella deseaba tener personas que la aceptaran, aún con todos sus fallos.

-Venga, una más- la pelirroja se levantó de la silla donde estaba y sacó Crescent Rose.

-Muy bien... Tú puedes, Jaune- se aseguró a sí mismo el rubio preparando Crocea Mors.

Y corrieron el uno hacia el otro.

 **Lancaster**

El espadachín se desplomó en el suelo.

-¿¡Estás bien!?- Exclamó Ruby corriendo hacia él- ¡siento haberte dado tan fuerte, es que vi que lo estabas haciendo muy bien y me emocioné demasiado! Lo siento mucho, Jaune, perdona-

-No pasa nada... Ha sido culpa mía por distraerme- la tranquilizó el chico, poniéndose en pie.

-Muy bien...- Soltó Ruby, los dos caminando hacia el parque para sentarse en el sitio que tenían.

Jaune cogió su botella de agua de la mochila que llevaba consigo y tomó un largo trago, su compañera decidiendo hacer lo mismo.

-Hah- soltaron los dos a la vez, lanzándose miradas alegres el uno al otro.

-Y bueno, ¿qué tal en Signal?

-Fatal. No sé ni como, pero antes de ayer estuve paseando a Zwei por la playa antes de ir a clase y se comió mis deberes de historia justo cuando tío Qrow se acercó a mí. ¡Nunca había hecho algo así! ¡Es un buen perro!- El rubio sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía uno. Recordaba perfectamente cuando un perro callejero le persiguió durante treinta minutos por su pueblo y Jaune tuvo que sacrificar sus deberes para escapar- y papá ha estado muy ocupado por culpa de algún estudiante de cuarto que está castigado por romper una ventana sin querer con su arco. ¿Tú?

Bebiendo un poco más de agua, él empezó con su historia:

-Bueno... Honestamente, de pena. Cardin me tiene contra las cuerdas- juntando sus rodillas en el banco, Jaune miró al cielo azul- me está haciendo chantaje y si no hago todo lo que me dice que haga, adiós Beacon. Pero estoy fallando a mi equipo pasando todo el rato con Cardin y estoy seguro que piensan que no me merezco el puesto de líder- él suspiró y envió una mirada triste a Ruby- supongo que incluso tras toda la fe que has puesto en mí y todo lo que me has ayudado, soy un fracaso.

Sí, debían odiarle. Sobretodo Pyrrha.

 _El día había sido horrible. Tenía que hacer una redacción extra para Oobleock y Cardin no paraba de meterse con él._

 _Pero no había sido lo suficientemente malo como para eso._

 _-Eh, Pyrrha... Sé que estoy pasando por una etapa difícil, pero no estoy tan deprimido- comentó mirando la caída que había desde el tejado al suelo- siempre puedo ser un granjero o algo por el estilo._

 _-¡NO!- La chica lo alejó del borde, dándose cuenta de a qué se refería- J-Jaune, sé perfectamente que estás teniendo dificultades en clase y que aún no eres el más fuerte de los guerreros, así que... Quiero ayudarte._

 _La pelirroja se esperaba que su líder se entusiasmara, pero no fue así._

 _Su cara reflejó confusión y duda._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Podemos entrenar aquí después de clase, donde nadie podrá vernos._

 _Jaune sabía perfectamente que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Era algo que tenía asimilado y fue esa razón por la que le pidió ayuda a Ruby._

 _¡Había mejorado muchísimo! Hacía un mes, él solo podría haber realizado el movimiento que utilizó contra Cardin en un videojuego._

 _Pero gracias a Ruby, él había mejorado. Ella había tenido toda la paciencia del mundo para entrenar a alguien de un nivel tan inferior al suyo._

 _Y ahora Pyrrha... Estaba hablando como si todos sus esfuerzos... Lo que era más importante, como si los esfuerzos de RUBY hubieran sido en vano._

 _Eso le molestaba._

 _-...¿Crees que necesito más ayuda? ¿TU ayuda?- el rubio sabía perfectamente que sus palabras sonaban ofensivas, pero no sabía otra manera de ponerlo. No quería que Pyrrha lo entrenase. Weiss dejó claro cuando le conoció que Pyrrha era una cazadora de un nivel profesional y si se preocupaba de él todo el rato, no mejoraría para nada._

 _Él no quería eso. Sí todo su equipo se dedicaba a hacerlo mejorar y él acababa siendo el único que avanzaba, se sentiría aún peor consigo mismo._

 _-¡N-No! Eso no es lo que quería decir- las palabras de Jaune parecieron traer duda a la anteriormente determinada Pyrrha._

 _-Eso es lo que acabas de decir- protestó el líder del equipo JNPR._

 _-Jaune, todo el mundo necesita un pequeño empujón de vez en cuando- eso era completamente cierto, pero él ya había sido empujado en múltiples ocasiones desde que empezó el año escolar y no quería una más- no te hace nada diferente al resto de nosotros. Entraste a Beacon, lo cual dice mucho de lo que eres capaz._

 _El chico formó un puño con su mano derecha y contuvo su frustración._

 _-Te equivocas, yo no pertenezco a esta escuela- antes de que Pyrrha dijera algo más, Jaune la interrumpió- ¡no! Yo... ¡Yo no me merezco estar aquí! No estuvo en una escuela de combate como Signal o Sanctum, no pasé ningún examen, no fui entrenado por un profesional para luchar contra Grimm... Solo obtuve un expediente académico falso y mentí- Jaune suspiró- ahora no me puedes decir que me merezco estar aquí, ¿eh, Pyrrha?_

Después todo fue historia. Le contó que lo hizo por su sueño de ser héroe, la dijo que se fuera, Cardin subió al tejado...

-Jaune... No sé de qué es ese chantaje del que me hablas, ¿pero por qué no dejas de seguirle el juego a Cardin y te vas con tu equipo? Estoy seguro que no es para tanto y si les cuentas lo que te está haciendo es matón, seguro que te ayudarán.

-No... Ruby, yo...- Le costaba decirlo. Una vez ya le había enseñado qué podía pasar si soltaba sus secretos sin tener en cuenta su alrededor, ¿y si era un error decírselo a Ruby? ¿Y si debía callárselo?

No... No. La chica le había estado ayudando desde el principio y se merecía saber la verdad.

-No me merezco el puesto en la academia Beacon. Siempre quise ser un héroe, pero mis padres nunca me dejaron atender a ninguna escuela de combate, así que decidí conseguir un expediente falso y entrar para tratar de lograr mis sueños.

La mente de Ruby se quedó en blanco.

Ella había aceptado el entrenar a Jaune, guardándose para sí misma toda la molestia que la provocaba el que alguien tan débil como Jaune estuviera en Beacon mientras que ella se quedó fuera.

¿Y al final resultó que él no entró por mérito propio? ¿Que simplemente cogió información falsa y le dejaron entrar mientras que ella estuvo entrenando prácticamente desde que aprendió a caminar solo para ser denegada?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, Ruby se levantó y empezó a andar con furia hacia la salida del parque.

-¡Ruby!- Ella le ignoró, utilizando su semblanza para escapar rápidamente de él.

Y Jaune Arc se quedó solo.

 **Lancaster**

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Le acababa de mandar que él tirara... ¿Que él le tirase el tarro a Pyrrha?

-¿A qué esperas, Jauney Boy?- Preguntó con tono de burla Cardin- esa chica... Creyéndose que puede venir y deslumbrarnos a todos con su... Perfección- parecía que cada sílaba salida de la boca del bravucón estaba llena de resentimiento- es el momento de darla una lección. Escuché lo que dijiste hace una semana, Jauney. A ti también te molesta que doña perfecta siempre crea saber lo mejor... Así que hazlo.

Él miró a la savia encontrada en el bote y tragó saliva.

Ahí estaba su equipo completamente solo recogiendo lo necesario para completar la tarea de la profesora Peach.

Nora bebiendo toda la savia posible.

Ren tratando de evitar que Nora siguiera.

Pyrrha entreteniéndose observándolos mientras continuaba con su labor.

Estaban tan felices, los tres juntos pasándoselo bien.

 _-Jaune... No sé de qué es ese chantaje del que me hablas, ¿pero por qué no dejas de seguirle el juego a Cardin y te vas con tu equipo? Estoy seguro que no es para tanto y si les cuentas lo que te está haciendo es matón, seguro que te ayudarán._

Podía detenerse ahí mismo. Podía bajar junto a ellos y contarles todo. Seguro que pasaría como Ruby le intentó razonar y le dejarían volver al grupo con los brazos abiertos.

Sin embargo, ¿merecía la pena? Si Cardin se chivaba y le contaba todo al director, no solo le echarían de Beacon. También iría directo a la cárcel.

Él levantó el brazo y se preparó para lanzar la savia a Pyrrha.

Una mala acción por las muchas buenas que realizaría en el futuro cuando se convirtiera en cazador. El equipo JNPR sobreviviría a algo así, ¿verdad?

Pero entonces no valdría de nada.

No valdría de nada quedarse en Beacon si seguía así.

Ya había perdido a una gran amiga solo por haber sido egoísta. Ruby no había hablado con él desde la última vez que hablaron cinco días antes y eso fue por decidir quitar el puesto en la escuela a alguien que probablemente había trabajado mucho más duro que él.

Si decidía tirar ese tarro a su compañera, entonces todo iría a peor para él.

Cardin y su equipo aún le tendrían contra las cuerdas, pues el chantaje no desaparecería.

Lo único que cambiaría, sería que perdería todo el apoyo de su equipo.

Pyrrha dejaría de hablar con él, viendo que todo lo que había pensado de él hasta la fecha había sido erróneo.

Nora le trataría como a un miembro cualquiera de CRDL, deseando romperle las piernas.

Ren sería el único que se dignaría a tener interacciones con él, pero esas serían solamente miradas llenas de frialdad y molestia.

No... No podía lanzar ese bote.

-¿Qué pasa, Jauney?- Antes de que la voz pudiera continuar, Jaune se giró y tiró toda la savia en dirección a esta.

-¡NO!- Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

La armadura de Cardin estaba cubierta de savia.

-Eh...

-Te acabas de meter en un lío muy gordo- susurró el usuario de maza amenazante.

De un fuente empujón, Jaune cayó al suelo con fuerza.

Tratando de levantarse con rapidez, el rubio trató de impulsarse con las piernas y encima conseguir distancia entre él y el matón.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Cardin le cogió por la armadura y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, volviendo a lanzarle a la rojiza hierba del bosque Forever Fall.

-Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Jauney- volviendo a agarrarle, Jaune fue levantado- voy a asegurarme de que eres mandado a tu mami en pequeños pedacitos.

-No me importa lo que quieras hacerme... Pero no vas a meterte con mi equipo- había cometido muchos errores desde que entró en Beacon. Separarse de su equipo y perder a Ruby como amistad habían sido dos de ellos.

No iba a permitirse cometer uno más.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que hablar así te hace un hombre duro?- los pies del espadachín fueron separados del suelo- ¿crees que ahora eres un hombre grande y fuerte?

Aún tras esas palabras, Jaune sonrió. Sí que sonaba agradable. Él defendiendo a su equipo.

Puede que solo hubieran estado juntos durante un mes, pero Jaune se sintió como si les conociera de toda su vida.

Cardin pareció enfardarse ante el prospecto de que Jaune estuviera sonriendo aún en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su puño salió disparado a la cara de Jaune, preparado para dejarle un ojo negro, dándole completamente igual el aura.

Mas ninguno de los dos esperó que una luz blanca les envolviera.

 **Lancaster**

Según el scroll, eran las tres y media.

Quince minutos había pasado Jaune Arc esperando en el parque.

Sin hacer nada salvo dar vuelta.

Habían pasado dos días desde la excursión al bosque de Forever Fall y, extrañamente, todo acabó bien.

 _Vale desde el tejado de Beacon era precioso._

 _El edificio donde se encontraba el despacho del director desprendía una brillante y calmante luz verdosa que iluminaba la noche._

 _Las estrellas brillando con gran intensidad, recordando a Jaune lo tranquilo que era simplemente observarlas._

 _La atmósfera que tenía la ciudadela, sin prácticamente ni un solo sonido. Solo el viento y su propia respiración._

 _-¿No estás con Cardin esta noche?- La voz de Pyrrha fue una sorpresa para él, quien pensaba que se encontraba completamente solo. Ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse- pensaba que erais los mejores colegas._

 _Por un momento, el rubio pensó que mencionar el sarcasmo que acababa de utilizar la pelirroja sería una buena manera de iniciar la conversación, pero decidió no hacerlo. Quería ir directo al grano._

 _-Pyrrha... Lo siento muchísimo- se disculpó- fui un idiota... ¡Tú solo intentaste ser amable y yo...! Yo te grité e insulté y... Y..._

 _-Jaune- dicho estudiante sintió como la mano de Pyrrha se posaba en su hombro- en ningún momento me insultaste._

 _-Puede que no lo dijera, pero mis palabras tenían ese significado- admitió avergonzado, forzándose a mirar al suelo- y no solo eso. He sido un fracaso de líder y amigo._

 _Tras sus palabras, él esperó escuchar el sonido de los pasos de la chica de Mistral alejándose._

 _No se imaginó que empezara a reír._

 _-Oh Jaune- el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañera, quien poseía una sonrisa- puede que sí que hayas estado ausente esta última semana, pero no pasa nada. Sabemos que Cardin te ha estado chantajeando y que hiciste todo lo posible- el corazón de Jaune empezó a latir con más fuerza. ¿Sabemos? ¡Eso significaba que Ren y Nora habían averiguado lo de su expediente!- Cuando vimos al equipo CRDL correr, supimos que tú estarías con Cardin y fuimos a ayudarte... Solo para encontrarnos con que ya habías terminado con el Ursa Major- las mejillas del rubio se enrojecieron ligeramente al escuchar eso. ¡Fue suerte! Solo lo consiguió gracias al último ataque, y este hubiera fallado de no ser por ese extraño movimiento de su escudo en el último momento para bloquear la garra del Grimm- y digamos que al oírte decirle a Cardin que no tratara de meterse con nosotros más... Bueno, digamos que Nora decidió investigar._

 _La cara de Jaune palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

 _-Nora no le rompió las piernas, ¿no?- Preguntó con urgencia._

 _No quería que se metieran en problemas por hacerle algo así a Cardin._

 _Aunque tuviera que forzarse a sí mismo a rechazar la alegría que le venía a la cabeza al imaginarse a Nora moviéndose lentamente a Cardin con Magnhild._

 _-No, aunque no porque no quisiera- respondió Pyrrha con una leve carcajada- Ren tuvo que darla un poco de café para poder llevarla sin resistencia a nuestra habitación pero...- La campeona tosió- bueno, digamos que cuando se despertó, aún seguía teniendo bastante energía y tuvimos que calmarla. Así que, como ahora vuelves a estar con nosotros, ¿podrías pedirle a la profesora Goodwitch que arregle la cocina?_

 _-Eh... Claro, por supuesto- respondió Jaune._

 _Con una sonrisa aún en sus labios, Pyrrha empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para volver dentro del edificio._

 _-¡Espera Pyrrha!- La pelirroja se paró en seco- querría pedirte consejo sobre una cosa._

 _Ella se encontró junto a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _Inhalando todo el aire posible, Jaune se preparó para lo que iba a decir._

 _-Desde que empezó el curso, he estado entrenando con alguien todos los fines de semana- la pelirroja pareció estar algo sorprendida, como si hubiera tenido la certeza de que Jaune preguntaría acerca de otra cosa- se llama Ruby y es una estudiante de Signal. Nos conocimos cuando estuve esperando en el aeropuerto para salir a Beacon y luego nos encontramos cerca de ese centro de entrenamiento tan famoso en Vale. ¿Sabes de dónde hablo?- Pyrrha asintió con firmeza y Jaune no pudo evitar fijarse en lo cerca que estaba de él y toda la atención que parecía estar poniendo en su historia- bueno... La cosa es que después de haber tenido la charla contigo y de ser chantajeado por Cardin, estaba muy frustrado. Ella lo notó mientras entrenábamos y me preguntó que pasaba, luego la hablé de mi expediente y ella... Se fue. Simplemente... Se fue- Jaune apretó el puño- puede que no sirva de nada, pero me gustaría quedar con ella mañana y hablar de lo que pasó... ¿Tienes algún consejo?_

Y esa charla le llevó a donde estaba. En el parque junto al centro donde solían entrenar los dos.

Suspirando, el rubio decidió ir a la máquina expendedora más cercana y comprar una chocolatina.

De repente, él se giró y miró detrás suyo.

"Qué extraño... Sentí como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo" frunciendo el ceño, siguió con su objetivo de conseguir algo que comer.

-¡Nora!- Soltó Pyrrha en voz baja detrás de un árbol- ¡casi nos delatas!

La rompepiernas por excelencia se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Pyrrha. ¡Pero es que mírala!- La chica más hiperactiva de Beacon señaló a una joven de rojo escondida bajo la sombra de un árbol que no dejaba de mirar a su líder- claramente es ella y no va a hacer nada si nos quedamos quietos, ¡no podemos dejar que alguien tan mona como ella esté tan triste! Bueno, no tan mona como tú, Renny, pero ya me entiendes. Es que es MUY adorable el que mire a Jaune así y quiero hacer ALGO.

Una sonrisa floja apareció en la cara de la pelirroja. Claramente no le hacía mucha gracia lo que había dicho Nora.

Pero debía admitir lo sorprendente que era el que pudiera decir todo eso en una sola bocanada de aire.

-Yo aún sigo diciendo que no estamos respetando su intimidad y que probablemente esto no es legal- comentó Ren frunciendo en ceño, su tono volviéndose inmediatamente más seco- y dejando eso aparte, ¿por qué llevamos estos disfraces?

-Por favor, Ren. Estamos en una misión de incógnito- la chica señaló los mostachos claramente falsos que cada uno de ellos llevaba, después a las largas gabardinas marrones y por último a los sombreros de copa negros- tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

El amigo de la infancia de Nora arqueó su ceja.

-Tú casi te descubriste a ti misma hace menos de un minuto.

-Tenía un plan en ese caso- respondió con alegría.

-Darle con el martillo a Jaune para que se desmaye no cuenta como plan.

-Eso no era lo que estaba pensando- la cara de poker de la joven no pudo engañar a nadie- no. Por supuesto que no. Nope. Nay. Nanay.

Mientras tanto, Pyrrha volvió a observar a Jaune, quien estaba volviendo al banco donde estaba antes mientras comía poco a poco una lonza del chocolate.

E inesperadamente, quien había estado entrenando a su líder desde el principio, Ruby Rose, empezó a moverse con lentitud hacia él.

-Oh, Dios... Ya empieza- soltó Nora, ya habiendo dejado de hablar con Ren. Al parecer, había decidido dedicar toda su atención a mirar con atención los acontecimientos que se encontraban a segundos de suceder mientras se frotaba el mostacho- excelente...

Ruby Rose se lamió los labios y se acercó poco a poco por la espalda a su amigo.

Esa semana había sido horrible para ella. Desde el momento en el que la aeronave a Patch despegó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su estado de animo se volvió lamentable.

No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué. Poseía toda razón para estar enfadada. Ella había trabajado durísimamente, dejándose la piel en construir la mejor arma, en ser la más habilidosa de Signal, en demostrarle a Yang que no era una niña pequeña a la que no podía dejar sola medio segundo.

Y no fue aceptada en Beacon.

Por otra parte estaba Jaune Arc, quien había logrado entrar en la academia haciendo trampas y mintiendo.

Pero igualmente, ese dolor que sintió en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que podían tener sus acciones fue indescriptible.

Su padre estuvo increíblemente preocupado. Él claramente se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y trato de hablar con ella.

Solo utilizó la excusa de siempre, que se entristeció al ver que aún no había hecho un solo amigo en Signal en lo que llevaba de curso.

Taiyang la abrazó y dio un beso en la cabeza, prometiéndola que los amigos llegarían antes de que se diera cuenta y que solo debía seguir intentándolo.

¡Ella no quería amigos en Signal! ¡Quería pasárselo bien con Jaune! Quería seguir entrenando con él. Quería seguir riéndose con él cuando ella se tropezaba al utilizar su semblanza o él se daba solo en la cara con su escudo. Quería seguir leyendo comics de X-Ray and Vav con él y discutir cada capítulo. Quería sentarse en el banco que tenían en el parque y disfrutar juntos del sol.

Así que cuando recibió el día anterior un mensaje de voz de Jaune en el que decía que quería hablar con ella de lo que ocurrió, ella no dudó en comprar un billete a Vale.

Y ahí estaba.

Tratando de reunir el valor suficiente como para saludarle.

Ruby cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, alargando poco a poco su mano para tocar el hombro de Jaune.

No había vuelta a atrás. Si estaba tan cerca, iba a hacer algo.

-H-Hola, Jaune- dijo mientras movía su mano con una sonrisa incómoda tras haber tocado el hombro del rubio ligeramente para llamar su atención.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos.

-¡R-Ruby! Esto... Hola- devolvió el saludo- quieres... ¿Quieres un poco?

-No gracias- respondió en voz baja la chica, rechazando el chocolate que se le había sido ofrecido.

Los dos se sentaron en el banco de siempre y se quedaron en silencio.

-Así que...- Jaune tosió- el expediente...

-Sí...

El espadachín suspiró y se frotó el brazo izquierdo.

-Ruby, lo siento muchísimo si te ofendí co-

-No, no tienes por qué disculparte- aseguró la pelirroja con rapidez- es todo culpa mía. No tuve que haber reaccionado así.

-Todo fue por culpa de que yo hiciera trampas para entrar en Beacon. Ruby, yo...- Un suspiro salió de su boca- desde joven, mi sueño siempre ha sido ser cazador. Era todo lo que quise y jamás deseé otra cosa... Pero mis padres no querían que entrenase. Mi padre nunca me ayudaba cuando quería practicar con la espada y mi madre no quiso que fuese a la prueba de entrada a Signal cuando tenía la edad... Hace poco vi que tenía una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de entrar en la academia Beacon y poder estudiar para convertirme en cazador, en héroe- sus ojos parecieron brillar ligeramente- lo que quiero decir, Ruby, es que aunque esto haya provocado nuestra pelea, nunca jamás me arrepentiré de esta decisión. Ya que me no solo hizo que esté cumpliendo mi sueño, sino que me ayudó a conocer a gente increíble como Pyrrha, Nora, Ren... Como tú, Ruby.

Siguiendo su monólogo, él se quedó callado, aguardando a que la chica de ojos plateados hablara.

-...Guau. No sabía que nuestro líder podía ser tan profundo.

-He de decir que también me ha dejado impresionado.

-Jaune...

Dejando a un lado al resto del equipo JNPR, Ruby aún no había conseguido decir ni una sola palabra.

"Así que por eso quiso entrar en la academia... Para convertirse en héroe. Aún sabiendo que todo el mundo sería mejor que él y que podría morir, lo hizo porque desea ser alguien que pueda ayudar a la gente" como Summer... O como ella.

-¿También tuviste que usar el diccionario para eso?

¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?" Se gritó a sí misma inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieran de su boca. "Oh, Dios... Lo he fastidiado todo".

Mas, para su asombro, Jaune soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Puede... ¿Quizás?- Rascándose la nuca, continuó- la verdad es que sí. No quería estropear el momento.

Ruby relajó sus hombros, dándose cuenta de que el rubio no había sido ofendido por sus palabras.

Era su turno.

-Yo también... Yo también debo disculparme, Jaune- tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amigo- es que... Me molestó que tú entraras simplemente por tener un expediente academico mientras que yo hubiera estado tan cerca y no lograra ser admitida.

El chico mostró sorpresa y, seguidamente, nerviosismo.

-¿C-Casi entraste a Beacon? Pero si no tienes los diecisiete años necesarios para entrar- el espadachín se mordió el labio- lo siento.

Debía volver a disculparse. No podría haberse permitido el no decir nada tras ver como su rostro se tornaba triste.

-No es nada- murmuró en respuesta Ruby- ocurrió dos semanas antes de que empezara el curso. Estaba relajando en una tienda cuando ese criminal famoso, Roman Torchwick, trató atracarla. En resumen, derroté a sus compinches y casi le atrapé- suspirando, la usuaria de guadaña continuó:- el profesor Ozpin me contó que le impresioné y que quería que entrara en Beacon, pero la profesora Goodwitch intervino diciendo que aún era demasiado inexperta- su cara mostró frustración- es que estuve tan cerca... Tan cerca de entrar junto a mi hermana, junto a ti... Es por eso por lo que me enfadé tanto cuando me contaste lo de que entraste en Beacon haciendo trampas.

Una vez termino de decir toda la verdad, la pelirroja se encogió en una bola.

Ella no se esperó que cierto rubio la envolviera con sus brazos.

-No tenía ni idea, Ruby- comentó Jaune con un tono que expresaba remordimiento- puede que mi sueño siempre haya sido ser un héroe pero si hubiera sabido lo que te pasaba, te hubiera dado mi plaza, te lo juró- puede que ya no pudiera hacer nada y que ese juramente no sirviera de nada, pero igualmente trajo algo de alegría a Ruby.

De repente, un par de brazos rodeó sus cuellos por detrás

-Ahhhhh, eso ha sido precioso- los dos giraron sus cabezas con lentitud y, al ver la cara de quien había dado el abrazo.

E inmediatamente saltaron hacia atrás por la sorpresa, cayendo al suelo.

-¡NORA!- Gritó Jaune- ¿qué haces...? ¿¡REN, PYRRHA!?

La campeona y el prácticamente ninja salieron de su escondite, Pyrrha portando una sonrisa que indicaba su vergüenza y Ren suspirando y soltando en bajo una disculpa.

El nerviosismo de Ruby aumentó. El estar rodeada de tanta gente que nunca había conocido, personas con las que Jaune vivía, la resultaba muy incómodo.

-No te preocupes, Ruby- Nora la cogió de los brazos, provocando que la chica de ojos plateados soltara un pequeño chillido- nosotros te ayudaremos a entrar en Beacon el año que viene. ¡Así no tendrás que esperar tanto!

-¿¡EHHHH!?

Mientras tanto, un cuervo en otro árbol soltó un graznido.

Taiyang le contó que Ruby había estado muy distante la última semana y él, como su tío, se preocupó; por lo que decidió investigar por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que no hubo nada de lo que preocuparse.

Qrow alzó el vuelo en dirección a Patch. Su compañero de equipo estaría eufórico cuando le contara lo que había averiguado.

 **Lancaster**

 _They see you as small and helpless._

 _They see you as just a child._

 _Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

 _Prepare for your greatest mo-_

-¿Eh?- Ruby miró confusa detrás suyo, sorprendida por que alguien la quitara los cascos. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver quién la había interrumpida mientras hacía sus deberes- ¡Yang!

La chica se levantó inmediatamente de la silla donde estaba sentada y la dio un gran abrazo.

-Hola, hermana- respondió la estudiante, pero Ruby se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Su sonrisa parecía forzada.

Su mirada estaba alicaída.

En general, todo su cuerpo mostraba cansancio y falta de fuerzas, algo que la joven de ojos plateados jamás se esperó ver en Yang Xiao-Long.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? No es nada, her- Ruby la lanzó una mirada firme que mostraba que no creía ni por asomo lo que la rubia decía, provocando que la chica soltara un suspiro- es solo que... Bueno, acaba de terminar el semestre de Beacon y estoy algo cansada. Ya has empezado los deberes de vacaciones por lo que veo, ¿no?- Ruby asintió- bien, bien... Creo que voy a dormir un poco.

Y así sin más, se echó en la cama.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

Había seguido entrenando con Jaune todos los fines de semana, incluso tras haber conocido a su equipo. Ella creyó que se sentirían ofendidos al ver que su líder había acudido a otra persona.

Pero no fue así.

Ellos decidieron que cada uno tendría sus propios días para entrenar a Jaune y que así le ayudarían a adaptarse a pelear contra distintos oponentes.

No solo eso, también la habían estado enseñando un montón de cosas. Historia, los Grimm, matemáticas... Eran amigos increíbles y se sentía asombrada de haberlos conocido.

Y no lo habría hecho de no ser por Jaune.

El chico había estado destrozado tras los últimos exámenes del semestre, pero al parecer los había pasado todos raspados para su alivio.

¿Pero Yang? Ella era alguien que no encontraría la más mínima dificultad en la prueba de combate y Ruby tampoco creía que nada escrito la hubiera derrumbado tanto.

-...Ake... Blake...- Yang empezó a hablar en sueño y los ojos de Ruby se abrieron como platos, mirando a su hermana sorprendida.

Blake...

¿Sería esa la clave para resolver el misterio?

Decidida, Ruby guardó el bolígrafo que había estado utilizando en su estuche y salió de su casa con rapidez y se fue al bosque, llevando consigo solo su scroll y Crescent Rose, esta última solo por seguridad. No podía arriesgarse a ser oída.

Si su padre la escuchaba, tendría que resolver varias preguntas. Quién era Blake, a quién llamaba...

- _¿Ruby?-_ La voz de Jaune llegó a sus oídos.

-Jaune, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Blake?

 **N/A Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Os aviso que esta historia no va a ser larga, como mucho será de cuatro capítulos. Ya habéis visto el formato que estoy utilizando y que estoy saltándome varias cosas para ir al grano, como mucho utilizando Flashbacks.**

 **También digo que últimamente he estado algo ocupado, así que no esperéis que el la siguiente actualización sea dentro de poco.**

 **En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic ^-^**


	2. De hermanas y criminales

_-Papá... No quiero volver a Beacon este nuevo semestre._

 _-Lo sé y lo siento. Pero quiero ocuparme de unas cosas antes._

 _-No. Te juro que no es por ella._

Ruby Rose estaba decidida.

No la importaba cuánto tardaría ni lo que sería necesario hacer, pero iba a averiguar más cosas acerca de esa Blake Belladona.

 _-¿Blake?- La voz de Jaune expresó confusión- Blake... Blake... Oh, ¿Blake Belladona? Creo recordar que iba al equipo de ángel de nieve pero salió de Beacon por algún asunto personal o algo por el estilo._

 _-¿Iba Yang Xiao-Long a su equipo?- Prácticamente demandó la pelirroja, asustando al rubio. Nunca la había oído hablar con ese tono de voz._

 _-S-Sí._

Ese fin de semana, ella iba a descubrir lo que le ocurrió al equipo WYBR, pronunciado Wyvern. Qué provocó que Blake Belladona renunciase, qué provocó que Yang decidiera que tenía más cosas que hacer, qué llevó a Weiss Schnee a volver a Atlas y por qué Remmy White dejó el oficio de cazadora definitivamente.

Le había contado a su padre, Taiyang Xiao-Long, que iba a dormir a casa de una amiga y que por eso se ausentaría. Este pareció ligeramente preocupado, algo normal tras escuchar que una de sus hijas quería dejar la escuela, pero acabó dejándola.

Técnicamente no era una mentira. Iba a quedarse el sábado en la casa donde Ren y Nora vivían antes de llegar a Beacon, por lo que sí que estaría en casa de una amiga.

Solo tenía que centrarse en la tarea que se había encomendado a sí misma.

Llegando al punto de reunión minutos antes de la hora, Ruby sacó su scroll y decidió releer las notas que había tomado del equipo de su hermana.

 _Equipo WYBR._

 _Líder: Weiss Schnee._

 _Habían tenido multitud de problemas de comunicación y prácticamente se escuchaban discusiones diarias en el dormitorio del equipo desde el de JNPR._

 _Blake y Weiss eran las más ruidosas._

 _Blake salió de la academia al tercer mes de curso tras lo que pareció ser una fuerte discusión._

Puede que fuera poco. Puede que muchos pensaran que eso era insuficiente para trabajar.

Pero era todo lo que tenía, y no dejaría que su hermana decidiese ir a su bola y meterse en algún lío. Mucho menos si este fuera mortal.

 _La sangre cubría su capa normalmente siempre blanca._

 _-Ruby..._

Haría cualquier cosa posible para que no le ocurriera nada a Yang.

Ella era la hermana pequeña y siempre había sido quien debía ser protegida a toda costa.

Sin embargo, solo esa vez sería ella quien ayudaría a su hermana.

Pues no dejaría que sus propios ojos vieran la sangre roja como rosas de Yang brotar.

La chica tuvo que mover su cabeza de lado a lado para sacar esa imagen mental de su cabeza, inmediatamente después adoptando una mirada llena de determinación.

Encontraría a la compañera de Blake. Ella fue la primera causa de la separación del equipo, por lo que si lograba traerla de vuelta, quizás el escuadrón sería reformado y Yang volvería a ser como era normalmente.

Ruby vio a cuatro adolescentes acercarse y se acercó rápidamente a saludarles.

-¡Hola!

Pyrrha Nikos. Una gran amiga que le había ayudado a entrenar en múltiples ocasiones y que Ruby apreciaba enormemente por su amabilidad y enorme paciencia. Sin lugar a dudas era la más fuerte de los encontrados ahí y Ruby se sintió aliviada solo por saber que la tenía guardándola la espalda.

Nora Valkyrie. La persona más hiperactiva que ella jamás hubo conocido y con quien más la gustaba entrenar. No había ni un solo minuto con ella que no estuviera lleno de emoción y alegría.

Lie Ren. Chico silencioso que silenciosamente siempre cuidaba de cada uno de sus amigos. Ruby jamás lo admitiría, pero se sintió agradecida cuando la ofreció un poco de su receta especial de té verde, pues era genial para calmar los nervios.

Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Jaune Arc. El chico que era sin lugar a dudas su mejor amigo. Se conocieron medio año antes y Ruby ya ni se podría imaginar su vida sin las tardes de los sábados que pasaba entrenando con él y las múltiples veces que hablaban por el scroll. Puede que no fuera precisamente la persona más fuerte de Beacon, pero Ruby sabía que podía fiarse de él perfectamente.

-¡Buenas, Ruby!- Devolvió Nora el saludo alegremente- ¿por fin nos contaras ese super hiper mega secreto tuyo?

-Primero creo que sería mejor que buscásemos un lugar cómodo donde sentarnos- interrumpió Pyrrha.

-Síííííí... No creo que todos vayamos a caber en ese banco- comentó Jaune señalando el pequeño sitio que él y Ruby siempre utilizaban al acabar su entrenamiento por unos minutos hasta que esta tuviera su propia práctica con uno de sus compañeros.

-Chicos, creo que ya he encontrado uno- dijo Ren, señalando una pequeña zona vacía bajo la sombra de un roble.

Todos los cazadores asintieron y empezaron a andar hacia el lugar.

Una vez se sentaron, Jaune miró fijamente a Ruby.

-...¿Jaune?

-¡Oh! Eh... Lo siento- se disculpó algo sonrojado al darse cuenta de que su mirada la había incomodado- es solo que esperaba que ya empezaras la historia.

La pelirroja movió la cabeza de arriba para abajo y tomó aire.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que tenía una hermana mayor?- Preguntó a Jaune, quien respondió afirmativamente- esto... Yang Xiao-Long es mi hermana. Bueno, más bien mi medio hermana- Nora empezó a mirar fijamente a Ruby y se imaginó a Yang en su mente empezando a compararlas mientras soltaba "Hm..." Por su boca- cuando volvió para vacaciones a casa, ella estaba muy deprimida y creo que tiene que ver con Blake. Así que me preguntaba, ya que fuisteis a Beacon con ella, si me podríais a encontrarla. De esa manera Yang volverá a estar contenta y... Eso, estará contenta. ¿Sabéis dónde podría estar?

Ruby decidió no mencionar que su hermana podría salir de Beacon si no lograban su objetivo. Eso probablemente les presionaría demasiado y eso no era lo que ella quería.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Ruby, pero yo jamás hablé con Blake- confesó Jaune, algo avergonzado por no poder ayudar a la joven por una vez.

-Debo disculparme. Yo tampoco intercambié ni una sola palabra con ella- siguió Pyrrha, hundiéndose de hombros.

-Nope- negó Nora.

Por último, Ren parecía sumido en pensamientos.

Poco a poco, todas las cabezas se giraron hasta mirarle a él.

-Creo... Creo recordar haberla visto alguna que otra vez entrando en una librería del centro. Coincidimos casualmente dos veces cuando fui a comprar algo de té. Si no me equivoco, se llamaba: librería Tukson, todos los libros bajo el sol.

En un solo segundo, la espalda de Ren chocó contra el suelo.

-¡GRACIAS, REN!- Gritó Ruby abrazándole mientras el poseedor de Stormflower la daba palmaditas en la espalda.

La chica de ojos plateados se acabó separando al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, su cara roja como la de un tomate.

-¡RENNYYYYYYYY!- Y Nora tomó su lugar- ¡qué listo eres!

Dejándoles a los dos con sus más que típicas interacciones, Ruby miró al cielo azulado y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Muy bien, grupo! ¡ALLÁ VAMOS!

-¡PYRRHA NIKOS!

Un segundo grito llegó a sus oídos y el equipo JNPR más Ruby se giraron para ver a un grupo de personas empezando a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Mira mamá, es Pyrrha Nikos!

-¿Me dará su autógrafo?

-¡Qué guay es!

-¿Tendrá Miló y Akoúo escondidos por algún sitio?

-Es tan genial...

-¡SEÑORITA NIKOS, SEÑORITA NIKOS!

Los cinco se quedaron embobados por las palabras de los admiradores, pero Jaune fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Ren, guíanos!- El chico asintió y su líder inspiró profundamente- ¡EMPEZAD CORRED!

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

-¡SEÑORITA NIKOOOOOS!

-¡LO SIENTO!- Se disculpó en la lejanía la campeona.

 **LANCASTER**

Jaune no paraba de jadear.

Honestamente, él solía pensar que los admiradores de Pyrrha no eran para tanto, pues aunque prácticamente todos en Beacon supieran sobre la destreza de su compañera en combate, muy pocos se acercaban lo más mínimo a ella.

Ese día le había probado que estaba equivocado.

Pero que muy, muy equivocado.

Esas personas eran sin lugar a dudas más lentas, débiles y menos resistentes que él e igualmente no habían dejado de perseguirles durante una media hora.

Media hora.

El chico juró que vio como sus ojos brillaron con furia al ver a Pyrrha cogerle unos segundos la mano en la persecución.

Eran unos lunáticos y Jaune honestamente creyó que si en los meses siguientes el equipo JNPR perdía en el torneo Vytal, sangre sería rebanada.

 _Estaba siendo crucificado._

 _Jaune tragó saliva y resistió el dolor que sentía recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras un grupo de figuras encapuchadas lo rodeaban._

 _-Jaune Arc- una voz grave y oscura se dirigió a él- por causar que nuestra querida Diosa de la victoria fuera derrotada en el torneo, has de recibir tu merecido castigo._

 _Sacando de su bolsillo polvo de fuego, el desconocido lo tiró junto a su cruz._

 _Su cruz de madera._

 _-Y tu sentencia es la muerte._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Lo peor es que los veía capaces.

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció Ren, observando la librería que tenía delante con detenimiento.

El espadachín se acercó poco a poco a los demás.

-...Y bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó el cansado estudiante a Ruby, quien le lanzó una mirada confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres? Entramos ahí y le preguntamos acerca de Blake.

Jaune se lamió los labios con nerviosismo.

-Esto... Así que vamos a entrar ahí y preguntarle a un desconocido si conoce a una chica que lleva desaparecida meses- Pyrrha y Ren parecieron empezar a captar lo que estaba intentando decir- ¿no podría parecer que nuestra pregunta estaría... _Insinuando_ algo?

-¿Insinuando? ¿Insinuando qué-? Ohhhhhhh- la pelirroja se dio cuenta de a qué se refería y su postura se hizo algo más tímida- b-bueno. Esto lo hacemos por Yang y si hay un malentendido, siempre podremos disculparnos.

Y tras esas palabras, Ruby empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del establecimiento poco a poco, los otros también siguiéndola con lentitud.

Era un sitio medianamente pequeño. Las estanterías no eran altas y no había varios pasillos por los que ir a distintas secciones.

-Seguro que es aquí, ¿no?- Susurró Nora a Ren, quien asintió.

El dueño, Tukson, no parecía encontrarse en el lugar. Y no solo era él quien faltaba, pues la librería estaba completamente vacía.

Ni un solo cliente se encontraba dentro.

Eso no preocupó demasiado a Jaune. Por lo poco que había visto de Blake, era una persona que prefería estar en un entorno silencioso y relajado, por lo que parecía normal que alguien como ella prefiriera un lugar así.

Ruby se acercó al mostrador y tocó la campanilla encontrada ahí.

-¡Ahora voy!- Se escuchó una voz desde la habitación tras el mostrador, probablemente el almacén.

Un hombre salió de esa puerta.

Alto y corpulente. El tipo de persona con la que Jaune no querría enfrentarse si le dieran elección.

-Librería Tukson, donde podréis encontrar cualquier libro bajo la luz del sol. ¿En qué puedo...?- Sus ojos se posaron en sus armas- ¿...Ayudaros?

De tanto entrenar con ella, Jaune se dio cuenta practicamente al instante de que Pyrrha se tensó inmediatamente. Claramente había sentido o visto algo en el señor que tenían delante que había despertado sus instintos.

La mano de Jaune se acercó poco a poco a su espada, solo para sentir algo de seguridad. Sin embargo, Ren le cogió de la muñeca y le lanzó una corta mirada que decía:

"Aún no... ¿Aún?" Un ligero miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Jaune, pero este se puso rígido.

Era un estudiante de Beacon y un líder de equipo. No podía atemorizarse ante el primer enemigo que viera o si no jamás sería un cazador.

No iba a dejar que todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho sus amigos acabaran en la nada. Debía ser valiente una vez más.

-S-Sí, perdone. ¿Podría decirnos si conoce a una tal Blake Belladona?- Preguntó Ruby dubitativamente.

Tukson apretó su puño en el mostrador.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre- negó.

Nadie creyó una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

-Discúlpeme si me equivoco, pero este establecimiento no ha cambiado de propietario en el último año, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Pyrrha, a lo que él asintió- ¿tiene usted, por casualidad algún empleado?

Jaune pensó que su compañera ya lo tenía en jaque mate.

Sin embargo, se equivocó.

-Sí que lo tengo. Tristemente, el joven Charles se rompió la pierna hace una semana haciendo una ruta por la isla de Patch y tuvo que tomarse la baja médica.

Ruby se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

Momentos antes, ella estaba dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda. Puede que estuviera dispuesta a muchas cosas para ayudar a Yang, pero no iba a llamar a un desconocido mentiroso.

Pero sus últimas palabras lo dejaron todo claro para ella.

-Eso no es verdad- soltó, ganándose la atención de todos los encontrados en la librería. Y por una sola vez, no la importaba ser el centro de atención- vivo en Patch y tenemos nuestro propio periódico. Como no pasa mucho por ahí, hay una sección entera de accidentes para rellenar y no recuerdo que haya habido ningún Charles.

Tukson movió sus manos de lado a lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que no te diste cuenta o que te acuerdas muy bien. Fue hace dos semanas, al fin y al cabo. No tenemos memoria perfecta.

Había conseguido hacer un contraataque con el que cambiar la situación. Los estudiantes habían pasado de ser los que llevaban la ventaja a los que iban perdiendo.

Estaban en una situación desesperada, incluso Jaune y Ruby lo podían ver.

"Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer..."

-¿Pues por qué no le llama?

-¿Eh?- Todos miraron confusos al propietario de esa voz. O propietaria, pues Nora fue quien habló.

Tukson arqueó su ceja.

-¿Perdone?

-Mira. Nosotros estamos completamente seguros de que sabes algo y tú claramente vas a seguir diciendo que todo lo que vayamos a decir no es verdad, ¿así que por qué no llamas a tu empleado, nos pones con él y acabamos con esto de una vez por todas?

Los ojos del hombre parecieron brillar con molestia.

-No pienso meter a mi trabajador en esta locura.

-Lo dicho. Podríamos seguir así todo el día, y estoy seguro de que el verte discutir con cinco adolescentes no sería muy bueno para la clientela, ¿eh?- ¿Estaba Nora... Ganando?- porfa plis, acabemos ya con esto y te dejaremos solo.

Gruñendo, el hombre abrió la boca para empezar a hablar.

Pero parecía no tener nada. Estaba completamente en blanco.

"Juego, set y partido" pensó con una sonrisa de alivio Jaune. Todos los demás parecían sentirse igual y Ren llegó a poner su mano en el hombro de Nora con una orgullosa sonrisa.

La chica del martillo claramente parecía entusiasmada por el último gesto de agradecimiento y estuvo a segundos de abrazar a Ren.

De no ser porque Tukson cogiera un botón con el que cerró las cortinas y apagó la luz, además tirándoles libros para desorientarlos.

-¿Qué...?

Jaune no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Se ha ido por la puerta trasera!- Gritó Pyrrha dando un salto por lo que Jaune supuso que era el mostrador y tirando de un placaje la puerta abajo- ¡vamos!

Las luces del almacén señalaron a Jaune por donde ir y todos juntos empezaron a correr hacia Tukson.

El sitio era enorme. Estaba completamente lleno de libros, libros y más libros que adornaban el lugar que de cualquier otra manera estaría solo coloreado de gris.

Incluyendo la nave a la que el hombre estaba yendo.

Era rápido. Increíblemente rápido.

Se movía en zigzag con una agilidad asombrosa.

A ese ritmo, no podrían alcanzarlo.

-¡Ren, Nora! ¡Id por los francos y tratad de tirarle cualquier tipo de obstáculo!- Los dos asintieron y saltaron encima de cajas a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente para seguir persiguiendo a Tukson- ¡Ruby, utiliza el retroceso de Crescent Rose para alcanzarle! ¡Pyrrha y yo nos encargaremos de destrozar la nave lo máximo posible!

Las dos pelirrojas empezaron con sus respectivas tareas.

"Vamos, vamos..." Se dijo a sí misma Ruby en su mente, utilizando el modo francotirador de su arma para impulsarse y llegar más cerca de Tuckson.

Ren disparó delante del hombre, forzándolo a cambiar de dirección y alejarse más de la nave.

Sabía que no podía derrotarles.

Sabía que sería imposible hacer otra distracción.

Así que solo trataba de resistir todo lo posible esperando, o que alguien escuchara todo el ruido, o que pudiera montarse en la aeronave y huir.

Nora tiró varias cajas hacia Tukson, quien dio un paso largo a un lado para evadirlas.

"¡AHORA!" Utilizando su semblanza, Ruby cogió una velocidad increíble.

Iba a tirarse encima de esa persona y retenerla hasta que los otros pudieran ayudarla.

Los petalos de rosa salieron disparados a una velocidad insuperable.

-¡Ah!- Pero no fue suficiente.

El error no estuvo en que aún no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Sino en que habían subestimado al oponente, creyendo que solo podía huir.

No se esperaban que sus uñas se alargaran y arañaran a Ruby en la cara.

La chica cayó al suelo mareada y dolida, no solo en la cara, sino que también en las rodillas por el rozamiento provocado por su caída. Pero pudo levantarse igualmente, solo para ver que Tukson se estaba dirigiendo a la nave.

El corazón de Ruby empezó a latir más rápidamente.

¿La había fastidiado? ¿Había arruinado la oportunidad de ayudar a Yang?

Ren y Nora fueron confundidos por el contraataque del fauno contra ella, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente como para ganar ventaja.

Sin embargo, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Pues Pyrrha Nikos, la campeona imbatida de Mistral se encontraba ahí.

Al escucharle avanzar, la pelirroja se giró con rapidez y preparó sus armas para la pelea.

Tukson dio un salto, preparado para atacar a la chica.

Los ojos de la experta guerrera se agudizaron y ella lanzó su escudo a la cara de su rival, el golpe conectando y logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio.

Tras ese impacto, Pyrrha dio un pequeño salto y cogió su escudo en el aire, aprovechando además para hacer un corte vertical al desorientado fauno.

Eso fue suficiente para dejarlo vencido en el suelo.

Respirando con dificultad, el derrotado habló:

-Muy bien... Ya me tenéis, haced lo que querráis conmigo- el hombre cerró los ojos, esperandose lo peor. Se imaginaba perfectamente lo que le pasaría. El White Fang no toleraba a los traidores.

No se espero que alguien le empezara a tocar con el dedo en la cabeza sin parar y ver al chico rubio ofreciéndole dubitativamente su mano.

-No queremos pelear más- comentó- por favor, solo responde a la pregunta que teníamos y no pasará nada.

El adulto levantó con dificultad su espalda del suelo y miró a los ojos de cada uno de los miembros del grupo.

Parecían honestos.

Suspirando, Tukson miró a un lado.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Pero solo curiosidad, ¿para qué queréis la información de Blake Belladonna?

El chico echó una mirada a la más joven de los cinco.

-Mi hermana estuvo en su mismo equipo en Beacon- declaró con sinceridad- pero ella desapareció a mitad del semestre pasado y he notado que mi hermana ha estado diferente desde entonces. Está más callada y triste y no deja de mencionar a Blake mientras duerme- sus ojos plateados no mostraron más que determinación- quiero hablar con ella para que vuelva, o para que por lo menos hable con Yang para alegrarla un poco.

El fauno se quedó callado unos segundos, planteándose como podría contarles la historia, cuánto podía contarles...

Qué harían si supieran que él pertenecía al White Fang...

Él echó un segundo vistazo a los adolescentes que le habían derrotado, específicamente a la que tenía el aspecto más joven.

Ella solo parecía querer ayudar a su hermana.

Tras tanto racismo al que se había enfrentado, Tukson no era el tipo de persona que creería a otra a la primera de cambio. Había cometido en varias ocasiones ese mismo error y eso le costó mucho en el pasado.

Por no hablar de que eran cazadores. Era su deber el apresar a personas como él. A personas que habían ido en contra de la ley.

A terroristas.

¿Pero y si era verdad? ¿Y si esa honestidad no era una simple farsa para sonsacarle información para luego tirar a una celda?

Los ojos del fauno se fijaron en los plateados de la usuaria de guadaña.

Algunas personas decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma.

Por tanto, al verlos Tukson decidió arriesgarse una vez más.

Pues una persona con esos ojos tan llenos de determinación, con tanta bondad aún tras haber sido herida por su culpa, sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

-Primero debéis saber que Blake Belladonna es... Una chica complicada- admitió el hombre- como yo, ella es un fauno, específicamente un fauno gato... La información sobre ella es escasa, pero por lo que sé, ella es la hija de uno de los altos cargos del White Fang cuando este era un grupo pacífico.

-Lo ves Renny, eran orejitas como te dije, no un lazo.

-Había lazo, Nora. Es solo que lo utilizaba para ocultar las orejas.

-Como iba diciendo- interrumpió Tukson la conversación entre los dos amigos de la infancia- cuando la nueva líder, Sienna Khan, asumió el puesto, esta decidió que la organización necesitaba tácticas más... Agresivas- Pyrrha asintió. Khan era bastante bien conocida en Mistral. este junto a Atlas eran los reinos más atacados por el White Fang, tanta que no había semana en las noticias que no mencionara robos o asesinatos del colmillo- Blake pensó que _ella_ \- el pronombre claramente se refería a Sienna por todo el odio que Tukson mostró en sus palabras- tenía razón, así que abandonó la isla de Menagerie y se unió al grupo encontrado en Vale. Luchó sin parar no solo en Vale, sino que también fuera de las murallas para sobrevivir y lograr su objetivo, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba actuando la organización que ella solía amar y tratar como su casa y se fue.

-¿Se fue?- Repitió Pyrrha confusa.

-Sí.

-¿Así... Así sin más?- Preguntó Ruby.

El fauno asintió.

-Sin embargo, hace varios meses ella vino a mi tienda y me preguntó si sabía dónde iba a celebrarse una nueva reunión del White Fang. Me negué a decírselo sin que antes me contara para qué quería la información y tras eso se marchó de mi tienda enfadada y nunca más la volví a ver.

Jaune tragó saliva.

-¿M-Murió?- Su tono de voz fue increíblemente agudo.

-No, no. Simplemente es eso. Ni me ha contactado desde entonces ni la he visto por ningún sitio- clarificó el dependiente.

Un silencio invadió el almacén.

-Usted es miembro del White Fang, ¿cierto?- La voz de Ren resonó por todo el lugar.

-Era. Por eso huí de vosotros. Pensaba que os habían enviado para acabar conmigo. El White Fang detesta a los traidores.

Esa organización era horrible.

Puede que Jaune no supiera acerca del aura hasta que entró en Beacon, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera escuchado acerca de ese grupo terrorista.

El rubio era incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que ellos decidieran matar y robar para conseguir su igualdad. Ese tipo de métodos eran los que le hacían hervir la sangre.

¿Pero que encima decidieran asesinar a sus propios compañeros solo por decidir escoger otro camino? ¿El meterles tanto miedo que alguien como Tukson tuviera que huir de ellos?

Esos no eran luchadores por libertad.

Eran simples criminales que deberían ir a prisión.

-¿Sabes dónde será la siguiente reunión del White Fang?- Preguntó Ruby.

Todos sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pensando la pelirroja.

 **Lancaster**

Jaune dio un sorbo a la taza de chocolate caliente, apreciando el calor que el líquido le transmitió al tomar contacto con su lengua en esa fría noche.

No sabía cuando sería. Podría ser en minutos, segundos incluso.

O podrían ser horas.

El momento llegaría cuando menos lo esperase. Eso era una de las lecciones que su mala suerte y torpeza le habían enseñado en innumerables.

En cualquier instante, sus compañeros de equipo podrían surgir del salón con sus armas cargadas de balas y granadas para decirle que era el momento.

Él se encontraba sentado en el tendedero del pequeño apartamento, simplemente disfrutando de una bebida caliente.

Más importante, de lo que él temía que sería su última bebida caliente.

Pues no estaba preparado.

No había manera de negarlo o decir lo opuesto. Aún tras meses de práctica y entrenamiento continuo, Jaune Arc seguía siendo el peor estudiante de la academia Beacon.

¿Acaso se esperaba otra cosa?

Los otros alumnos habían estado años, quizás _décadas_ prácticando con un arma.

Si hubiera podido llegar al nivel de cualquiera de ellos en tan poco tiempo, no se sentiría contento. Puede que a la larga sí, pero su primera sensación al darse cuenta de ello sería muy diferente.

Confusión.

¿Cómo había conseguido algo así? ¿De dónde había salido ese talento? ¿Por qué no le ayudó antes cuando solía entrenar con su padre?

Ninguna persona que no fuese cazador o hubiera pasado por entrenamiento intensivo por años intentaba enfrentarse al White Fang.

El por qué era muy simple.

La mayoría de intentos acabarían en la muerte.

Puede que la mayor parte de la asociación criminal estuviera compuesta por personas sin entrenamiento que querían hacer todo lo posible para lograr un cambio-

 _"Algo parecido a ti"_ le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

...Querían hacer todo lo posible para lograr un cambio, pero eran muchos y con gran determinación.

Un solo cazador puede ser todo lo habilidoso que quiera, pero jamás podría detener cien balas al mismo tiempo.

Y él... El, con diferencia, peor alumno de Beacon... ¿Iba a tratar de luchar contra ellos?

Las dudas no paraban de entrar y revolotear por su cerebro, dándole un dolor de cabeza y gran miedo.

Muchísimo miedo.

Pensó en huir. Pensó por unos momentos en dejar a sus amigos tirados e irse a casa de sus padres a pasar tranquilamente las vacaciones ahí con sus padres y hermanas, a pedirles perdón por marcharse y que pudieran pasar juntos las fiestas tranquilamente como la familia que eran.

Pero luego se imaginó bajando por las escaleras de su casa al salón, solo para escuchar en la cadena de radio que tanto le gustaba escuchar a su madre cómo se habían encontrado los cuerpos de cuatro adolescentes.

No. No podía hacer algo así.

¿Era un egoísta?

Tras toda la ayuda que le habían proporcionado, él solo pudo pensar en cómo evitar la situación. Después de todo lo que Ruby había hecho para hacer que su vida fuera a mejor, él solo pudo pensar en abandonarla. Por no hablar de que la tristeza que generarían sus muertos no fue lo que le quitó la idea de escaparse de la cabeza, sino los remordimientos y el odio a sí mismo que sentiría.

"No soy un egoísta. Soy un gilipollas" se dijo a sí mismo Jaune suspirando.

Bebiendo un poco más del chocolate caliente, el rubio pensó en el plan que tenían.

 _-Creo que sé cómo podríamos colarnos- comentó en voz baja Ren._

Primero, Ren utilizaría su semblanza sobre ellos mismos y se colarían.

Segundo, tratarían de fijarse en cualquier gato fauno para ver si era Blake.

Tercero, si no encontraban a Blake, se marchaban y lo intentarían el día siguiente. Si la encontraban, Pyrrha la dejaría inconsciente de un golpe, Ren la escondería con su semblanza y escaparían.

Muchas cosas podían salir mal con ese plan.

Él no era quién hablar, por supuesto. Puede que Nora le llamara el super estratega de JNPR, pero sus planes eran u obvios, o algo que podría ser ejecutado de forma mucho más sencilla. Como por ejemplo, podría haberle dicho a Pyrrha que simplemente se ocupara de Tukson y lo habría hecho en un instante con un poco de apoyo a distancia.

En fin, que aunque la idea fundamental del plan no era mala y si salía bien podría conseguir que salieran ilesos y sin que él tuviera que luchar, era demasiado sencillo.

¿Y si les veían? ¿Y si Blake no quería irse con ellos y peleaba?

Habría una lucha. Una en la que se enfrentarían a decenas de enemigos.

Personas que tratarían de matarlo.

Tratando de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, Jaune tomó un poco más de su bebida.

-¿Tienes frío?- El chico se quedó tieso al ver cómo Ruby se le había acercado por la espalda con una sonrisa- ¿me dejas sitio a mí también?

Jaune asintió y se movió ligeramente a un lado, dejando que Ruby se sentara a centímetros de él, esta dejando Crescent Rose junto a una cesta para la ropa sucia que parecía no haber sido utilizada en meses.

-...¿Ya es la hora?

-Nah- negó la pelirroja con la cabeza- Pyrrha cree que llevar munición de polvo sería una buena idea y está tratando de distribuirla equitativamente entre los cuatro. Yo decidí no llevarla. Mi cariñín no necesitará la maquinaria pesada para lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

Por unos momentos, las comisuras de los labios del rubio se fueron para arriba al escuchar el apodo que Ruby le había dado a su arma.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

El tiempo se le estaba echando encima.

Su compañera no tardaría menos de cinco minutos en acabar con su tarea y sería entonces cuando tendrían que dirigirse al lugar.

Jaune trató de llevarse más chocolate caliente a la boca solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

Se había terminado toda la bebida.

-Estás nervioso- la voz de Ruby rompió el silencio de la noche y, girándose para mirarla, Jaune no pudo evitar sentirse fatal al verla con una cara que mostraba un ligero desánimo.

Incapaz de seguir viendo esa expresión en su cara, él simplemente miró al cielo estrellado y asintió lentamente.

-Crees... Crees que todo esto va a salir mal.

Una vez más, él asintió.

-E igualmente vas a hacer esto- por tercera vez, Jaune asintió- ...Por mí.

Por cuarta y última vez, el adolescente asintió.

Pero no sé esperó que la chica de ojos plateados le abrazase.

-Lo siento mucho- murmuró con su cara metida en su sudadera de Pumpkin Pete- sabes que esto es peligroso y que podrías salir herido, pero igualmente tratas de ayudarme.

-Ruby... No es que me preocupe que salga herido- "mentiroso"- es solo que... Soy muy débil. ¿Y si... Necesitáis ayuda y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Y si uno de vosotros sale herido por mi culpa? No soy ni un buen cazador ni un buen líder, quizás incluso estaríais mejor si yo no estuviera aquí.

Técnicamente eso no fue una mentira. Esa también era una duda que le había estado plagando la cabeza.

Era básicamente peso inútil para el equipo. Ahí solo para hacer la mejora de sus compañeros más lenta.

Justo por eso no quiso que le entrenaran.

No le importaba ser el inútil. Ya le había llamado eso varias veces Cardin el semestre pasado y no le importaba mucho, pero jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara a su equipo.

-¡NO!- Gritó Ruby, sacándole de los confines de su mente- Jaune, ¡eres fantástico! Amable, trabajador, divertido... ¡El mejor amigo que he tenido jamás! Siempre... Siempre he tenido a alguien ahí en todo momento. Papá, tío Qrow, Yang... E incluso los amigos de Yang. Era agradable hablar con sus amigos, pero sentía... Sentía que si tuvieran que elegir entre Yang y yo, la elegirían a ella en todo momento- sus ojos plateados parecieron brillar como si fueran la luna- y por fin... Por fin hago amigos y les meto en estos líos. ¿Merece la pena arriesgaros a vosotros por Yang? ¿Y si solo venís porque os sentís forzados? Me sie-siento- estaba empezando a llorar- como una egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma.

Los ojos de Jaune estaban abiertos como platos.

-L-Lo siento, Jaune. Yo...- Fue interrumpida por un abrazo.

Se habían abrazado antes, eso era un hecho.

Pero ninguno había sido así.

Los dos eran socialmente torpes y no había manera de negarlo, por lo que ese tipo de gestos les llevaban a ponerse rojos como tomates, a no mirarse a los ojos o a momentos increíblemente incómodos.

Sin embargo, el momento que estaban teniendo era... Diferente.

No había nada de incómodo ahí. Ruby sintió una gran calidez en su pecho en esa posición, este provocando que ella quisiera quedarse ahí para siempre.

-Ruby, por favor, no digas algo así. Si alguien es egoísta aquí soy yo- declaró Jaune- pensé en abandonaros, en irme a casa. ¿Quiero ser un cazador pero aún así me planteé algo así? ¿Protegí a Cardin de un Ursa Major pero luego no puedo luchar con mis amigos?- El espadachín parecía enfadado consigo mismo- no nos forzaste a venir, Ruby. Decidimos venir precisamente porque nos IMPORTAS. Jamás dudes eso. Tú eres fuerte, amable, inteligente, mona y la persona más rápida que conozco, y si alguien debe hablar de mejores amigos, debo ser yo por tener a alguien tan buena como tú a mi lado.

Ruby se puso ligeramente roja.

"¿Me ha llamado... Mona?"

-Gracias, Jaune- susurró.

-No es nada- devolvió el chico con una sonrisa para luego poner cara pensativa- oye, ¿recuerdas cuando me hablaste de lo de hacer ataques en equipo?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, después de que Ren nos contara acerca de su semblanza, he tenido una idea.

-¡Oh, cuenta, cuenta!

Los dos siguieron conversando.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de la otra pelirroja del grupo de amigos, Pyrrha, quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

Y que en ese momento tenía una cara deprimida.

 **Lancaster**

Que bien le habría venido ser un fauno en esa situación.

Ruby no podía creerse lo oscuro que estaba ese lugar. La cantidad de farolas era mínima y la luna era prácticamente la única fuente de luz encontrada en aquel puerto.

Debían seguir adelante, de eso no había duda tras haber llegado a ese punto.

Pero eso no quitaba que les sería bastante complicado seguir.

"Por Yang" se recordó Ruby.

Jaune tenía miedo. Eso era lo que había admitido.

Y aún así seguía ahí, porque se preocupaba por ella.

Estaba segura de que los otros se sentían en parte como su líder.

Era exactamente por eso por lo que debía esforzarse para que todo saliera perfecto. Para que pudieran recordarse esa noche en el futuro y reír ante la creencia de que les iban a pillar.

-Ren- el nombre salió de la boca de Jaune en un tono de voz mínimo. Tan bajo que podría haber parecido simple viento.

El chico asintió con rapidez, cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su líder y Nora.

Luego la usuaria de martillo la cogió de la mano y Jaune hizo lo mismo con Pyrrha.

Una sensación extraña les invadió.

Era... Ruby no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Sentía como si estuviera flotando, como si hubiera salido de su propio cuerpo.

Era extraño sentirse así.

Pero ya podría pensar de la semblanza de Ren más tarde, mirando en la dirección donde ella sabía que se encontraban los otros, los vio como si estuvieran coloreados de gris.

Se corregía a sí misma, sí que podía explicarlo.

Era la sensación más rara que jamás hubiera sentido.

-Vamos- murmuró Ren, claramente deseando no perder más tiempo para no malgastar su aura.

Esa fue la palabra que les rompió a los demás del trance.

Avanzando, avanzando y avanzando, fueron acercándose poco a poco al almacén en el que se encontrarían con el White Fang y, probablemente, Blake.

Nora la lanzó una mirada preocupada que preguntaba: «¿estás bien?»

Claramente había empezado a apretar demasiado su mano.

Ruby asintió y entraron juntos al lugar, cuidadosos de no romper en ningún momento el contacto físico ni haciendo movimientos bruscos capaces de desconcentrar a Ren.

Pasaron por un pasillo oscuro en el que solo se hallaba una única persona junto a una caja en la que se encontraban múltiples máscaras del White Fang.

Él se miró el reloj de pulsera e inmediatamente entró dentro de la sala que se encontraba detrás suyo, ellos aprovechando para seguirle.

Lo que se encontraron ahí dentro les dejó boqueabiertos.

Decenas y decenas de faunos se encontraban congregados en el lugar, hablando los unos con los otros mientras parecían esperar a que ocurriera algo.

Ese telón rojo escondía algo que no les daba buenos vibraciones. Algo malo iba a ocurrir si no se marchaban enseguida.

Los ojos de Ruby se movieron a altas velocidades por las cabezas de todo aquel encontrado ahí.

-Vimos a alguien repartiendo máscaras antes. Esta reunión debe ser solo para nuevos reclutas- murmuró Pyrrha, ojeando la capa carmesí del escenario. Ruby escuchó como Jaune suspiraba aliviado, claramente alegre de saber que en caso de ser encontrados no pelearían contra criminales armados hasta los dientes y extremadamente peligrosos... Solo un poquito armados y algo agresivos- no creo que Blake esté aquí. Creo que será mejor que nos va-

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Cuántos animales juntos! ¿Qué es esto, la perrera?

Ruby se quedó tiesa.

Esa voz...

La pelirroja se giró y sus dudas fueron resueltas.

Esa persona acababa de salir de entre bambalinas con una joven de pelo y ojos multicolor.

Esa persona llevaba un reconocible bastón que había salido varias veces en televisión, Melodic Cudgel.

Roman Torchwick se encontraba en esa reunión.

-¿Ruby?- La chica ignoró a Jaune y se fue acercando poco a poco al lugar, el equipo JNPR siguiéndola por no romper la conexión y revelarse a sí mismos.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Verme ha desperteda vuestros instintos primarios? Lo siento, pero la zoofilia no es un crimen haya cometido. Incluso yo tengo estándares que cumplir- dijo Torchwick con una sonrisa que mostraba lo divertida que le parecía la situación.

¿Los faunos? Bueno...

-¿¡QUÉ HACE UN HUMANO AQUÍ!?- Gritó uno de ellos a nadie en particular- ¡CAPTURÉMOSLO!

Jaune sintió cómo la fuerza de sus piernas parecía empezar a desaparecer ante la furia con la que esa persona habló.

¿Qué le ocurrió para que tuviera un odio tan grande a los humanos?

Puede que esa fuera una reunión de reclutas y que esas personas no tuvieran armas, o como mucho pistolas baratos que toda casa tenía en caso de emergencia,pero parecía que lucharían hasta la muerte contra cualquier humano que se encontrasen.

-Bueno. Vuestro nuevo jefe creyó que mis servicios serían de utilidad, y diría que para cuando vuestro pequeño plan del suroeste ocurra, estaréis arrodillándoos ante mí y nombrándome vuestro nuevo dueño.

Muchos gruñidos salieron de los labios de los faunos y Roman recibió varias miradas de odio.

Pero Jaune solo tenía una duda.

-¿Operación del sureste?- Preguntó uno de los nuevos miembros, hablando por el rubio y prácticamente toda otra persona encontrada ahí.

-Todo a su debido- respondió el ladrón, claramente para irritarles. Inmediatamente después, su voz adoptó un tono dramático- de ahora en adelante, estaréis ante días de trabajo sin fin. Pelearéis, pelearéis y pelearéis para conseguir vuestra "igualdad"- la forma con la que dijo la última palabra hizo que varios faunos se llevaran las manos a donde se encontraban sus armas- tendréis dudas, ¡pero no os preocupéis, pues Roman Torchwick aquí presente os ha traído varios juguetitos!

La cortina bajó y Jaune sintió como si se fuera a desmayar, y sabía que sus compañeros estaban tan impactados como él.

Pyrrha se llevó las manos a la boca.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron como platos.

Nora quedó boquiabierta y sin palabras.

Y Ruby...

Ruby había empezado a mover su cabeza de lado a lado.

-No...

Robots. Docenas de robots con logos del White Fang en ellos se encontraban ahí, listos para ser utilizados.

Cajas llenas de cristales de polvo.

Pistolas láser, francotiradores, bombas...

-¿Queréis vuestra libertad? ¡Pues yo os daré lo necesario para que peleéis por ella!- Los faunos gritaron de alegría, preparados para coger las armas.

-No...- Volvió a murmurar Ruby.

Era algo imposible de creer para ella.

¿Por qué estaban tan dispuestos a pelear? ¿A cometer crímenes?

Sabía que la vida no era de color de rosa. La muerte de su madre ya la enseñó eso hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso jamás quitó el que ella siempre creyera que la posibilidad de conseguir un final de cuento de hadas era posible.

Si se esforzaba al máximo para ser un héroe, para ayudar a la gente... Entonces quizás sería posible.

¿Pero qué les pasó a esas personas para acabar así? ¿El racismo había llegado a tanto?

¿Dónde estarían sus finales de cuentos de hada?

-No...

De repente, la sonrisa de la chica de pelo rosáceo y marrón se agrandó y se movió poco a poco a las armas que había robado Torchwick.

Y cogiendo una pistola, disparó a Ruby.

-¡RUBY!- Gritó Jaune, sacando su escudo y bloqueando las balas dirigidas contra la paralizada Ruby.

De repente, el silencio inundó la sala y Jaune se miró a sí mismo y a Ruby.

Eran visibles.

-Oh, no...- Susurró con miedo en su voz, mirando a Torchwick.

Parecía que le hubiera tocado la lotería.

-¿¡Roja!?- Preguntó- ¡roja! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal estás? Hace mucho tiempo que no oiga nada de ti.

La chica parecía estar teniendo un conflicto en su cabeza.

-¿Y tú eres...?- El criminal se fijó en el rubio.

Tragando saliva, Jaune miró alrededor.

Los miembros del White Fang parecían estar sedientos de sangre, de SU sangre.

La persona que disparó a Ruby había sacado un paraguas y se estaba acercando poco a poco a ellos.

Sus compañeros de equipo aún seguían invisibles.

Y aunque Ruby parecía haber salido del trance en el que anteriormente estaba, aún parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte.

Intimidado, el chico dio un paso atrás, pero se forzó a sí mismo a pararse.

Ruby estaba ahí. Puede que hubiera tenido dudas anteriormente, pero NO la iba a abandonar.

-M-Me llamo Jaune Arc.

-Ah... ¡Si incluso tartamudea!- Exclamó Torchwick.

Sacando su espada de la vaina, Jaune preparó el juego completo de Crocea Mors. Esto consiguió intimidar a varios faunos, pero la chica del paraguas siguió avanzando sin nada de miedo.

-¡No le rompas demasiado, Neo!- El criminal sacó un cristal de polvo del bolsillo y se lo lanzó directamente a él y a Ruby.

Apuntando con su bastón al cristal, él disparó.

La mente de Jaune se quedó completamente en blanco.

Y la de Ruby resurgió.

-¡Jaune!- Cogiéndole de la mano, ella les movió a los dos fuera del alcance de la explosión.

Solo para que la llamada Neo saliera del humo, con su paraguas mostrando una escondida espada que tenía en su interior.

Apunto de atravesar la garganta de Jaune.

Y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por la campeona de Mistral y la alumna más fuerte de su año, Pyrrha Nikos, que se reveló a sí misma.

Los ojos de Neo se abrieron como platos cuando la pelirroja apareció de la nada y no pudo evadir el filo de la lanza que la golpeó de lleno en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder.

Ni medio segundo más tarde, Ren y Nora se colocaron junto a Pyrrha delante de la asesina.

Roman echó una mirada preocupada a su colaboradora, quien suspiró exageradamente, lo que pareció aliviar a su compañero.

-Muy bien, aquí está vuestra prueba de iniciación. Con la ayuda de mi queridísima ayudante, tendréis que derrotar a estos cazadores- anunció Roman- mientras tanto, yo me arrepiento de deciros que tengo otras cosas que decir.

Sin perder un segundo más, Torchwick salió andando por la puerta trasera, dejándolos frente a varios enemigos.

-Pyrrha, Nora, Ren. Pelead contra ellos. Ruby y yo iremos a por Torchwick- dijo Jaune con firmeza, su tono volviéndose inmediatamente más bajo- ...Y tened muchísimo cuidado.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, Jaune- respondió la campeona con expresión seria, no apartando sus ojos ni un solo segundo de Neo- solo céntrate en Torchwick. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Lentamente, el chico asintió y él y Ruby empezaron a correr hacia la salida trasera.

Algunos faunos hicieron el ademán de ir tras ellos, pero la joven multicolor no. No moviéndose ni un solo centímetro.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Ren en voz baja, preparando en sus manos Stormflower- probablemente ninguno o casi ninguno de los miembros del White Fang tendrá su aura activada, por lo que no podemos simplemente atacarlos con tranquilidad.

-¿No podemos centrarnos en la pelo helado y ya está?- Soltó Nora, sacando Manghild de su espalda y transformándolo en forma martillo.

-No- negó Pyrrha- si hacemos eso, acabaríamos derrotados solo por el número de personas disparándonos a la vez. Nora, lanza una granada a las armas.

-Ahhhhh- gimió la chica, pareciendo un cachorro triste- ¡pero si acababa de preparar a Manghild!

-Nora...

-Agh, vale- volviendo a su forma original, Nora pulso el gatillo y una granada salió disparada hacia las armas del White Fang.

Su plan hubiera sido efectivo de no ser por Neo, quien lanzó la pistola que antes tenía en sus manos al material explosivo, interrumpiendo el que llegara a su destino.

Y tras eso volvió a seguir caminando hacia ellos.

-Ren, ocúpate del White Fang. Nosotras lucharemos contra ella- ordenó Pyrrha.

Nunca antes la habían visto así. Siempre había sido la amable campeona que jamás podría herir a una mosca... Bueno, siempre que no fuera en combate.

Pero parecía que el que hubiera tratado de matar a Jaune había hecho que se pusiera seria.

Nora decidió empezar la ofensiva, colocándose junto a Neo para distraerla mientras Ren iba a interceptar a los terroristas para que no cogieran las armas.

Movió el martillo hacia arriba, tratando de golpear el pequeño cuerpo de su contrincante.

Pero esta no lo permitió.

Moviéndose con gran agilidad, ella esquivó el ataque con un salto y dio inmediatamente una patada en el estómago a Nora.

-¡AH!- La estudiante de Beacon aún no se había rendido.

Moviéndo su martillo horizontalmente, ella trató de hacer todo lo posible para asestarla un golpe certero.

Pues nadie lo dijo, pero sabían perfectamente que uno, como mucho dos golpes de Nora serían los suficientes como para derrotar a cualquier oponente.

Ese dato era algo que ella, la compañera de Torchwick, sabía perfectamente.

Haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás, ella evadió el ataque dirigido a sus costillas.

Nora, mientras tanto, trató de aprovechar la potencial de su ataque. Dando una vuelta completa, ella levantó el martillo sobre su cabeza y trató de acabar rápidamente el lance con un golpe vertical.

Pero su enemiga era más experimentada que ella.

Colocando su paraguas en el vacío entre la cabeza de Nora y su martillo, ella lo abrió, golpeando a esta en el cráneo y logrando que perdiera su concentración. Esto fue seguido de un golpe con el tacón de su zapato en la mejilla de la chica, lanzándola contra el suelo.

Inmediatamente, Pyrrha entró en combate.

El paraguas bloqueó incesantes cuchillazos de la espada, que no malgastaba ni un solo momento para descansar.

Tratando de utilizar el mismo truco que contra su compañera de equipo, Neo abrió el paraguas en el punto entre los dos brazos de la campeona.

Mas ella ya había visto ese truco antes.

Utilizando su escudo, Pyrrha impidió que la peculiar arma la golpeara, utilizando ese momento de sorpresa para transformar su espada en una lanza y tratar de golpear a Neo en la cabeza, quien vio lo que iba a pasar y sonrió.

Había caído en su trampa.

La lanza sí que asestó su golpe.

Pero en cristal.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos al ver cómo vidrio se rompía delante de suyo y no pudo evitar el golpe del paraguas de su contrincante, quien aprovechó el momento para atacarla sin cesar.

Golpe tras golpe, la criminal estaba empezando a ganar ventaja.

Mordiéndose el labio, Pyrrha colocó su escudo delante suyo para evitar perder más aura.

El ataque de Neo iba a ser un éxito. Desde ese ángulo le sería imposible a Pyrrha bloquearlo.

O por lo menos, eso creían los otros.

Utilizando su semblanza, el paraguas se desvió ligeramente de su ruta de ataque y acabó siendo bloqueado por el escudo.

Usando esa oportunidad, Pyrrha cargó con fuerza con su lanza, golpeando a Neo en la barriga y consiguiendo que se alejara.

"No puede perder ni un solo instante" pensó la campeona, transformando su lanza en rifle y empezando a disparar a Neo, quien se movió elegantemente por el almacén para evitar sus disparos.

Sin embargo, el que Nora se uniera no era algo en lo que había pensado.

Ella fue golpeada por una granada y cayó sobre el suelo.

-Creo que esta ya la tenemos, ¿eh, Renny?- Preguntó la usuaria de martillo colocándose junto a ella, Ren siguiéndola de cerca, aparentemente ya habiendo acabado su tarea- ¡no te preocupes, Pyrrha! ¡Nos tienes aquí para cuando nos necesites!

El significado de esas palabras no se la escaparon.

 _No estás sola. Nos tienes a nosotros._

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Era verdad. Había pasado tanto tiempo peleando sola, tanto tiempo valiéndose solo de su propia fuerza, que era a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Pero nunca más estaría sola. Había hecho amigos que durarían una eternidad con los que estar por siempre.

Y quizás... Algo más.

-Creo que es hora de utilizar la táctica que nos contó Jaune- anunció con una sonrisa creciente, mirando a Neo, quien se estaba levantando del suelo.

Ren y Nora comenzaron a correr hacia ella por los francos.

Bala tras bala tras bala fue contra ella.

No tenía la más mínima oportunidad de esquivar eso y a su vez poder no ser golpeada por sus compañeros de equipo, y tampoco la complacía la idea de utilizar aún más aura con su semblanza.

Así que utilizó su paraguas para bloquear los disparos e inmediatamente dio una patada en la cara a Nora, lanzándola contra la pared del almacén.

Ren utilizó ese momento para acercarse a su enemigo.

Su cuchilla se acercó al pequeño cuerpo de Neo, quien trató de utilizar su paraguas para golpearlo en el estómago.

Y tuvo éxito, pero no se esperaba que su contrincante intentara desesperadamente hacerla más daño, disparando varias veces con sus dos pistolas y restándola más aura.

Pyrrha, mientras tanto, preparó munición de polvo de relámpago y...

¡Pam!

Nora se le acercaba por la espalda.

Ren por su franco izquierdo.

Una bala por el frente.

Nada contra lo que no pudiera.

Neo sonrió arrogantemente y evadió el disparo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha y golpeó en el pecho a Ren con el paraguas seguido de un codazo en la cara, tirándole al suelo.

Y la bala...

La bala golpeó a Nora, aparentemente noqueándola y dejándola tras una cortina de humo.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de la asesina y sacó el escondido filo encontrado en su paraguas, acercándose poco a poco a Ren.

El chico no se podía levantar, solo podía mantenerse en sus rodillas con sus dos manos en el suelo y una expresión de cansancio y concentración.

Neo estuvo apunto de ensartar su espada en el cráneo del joven cuando...

Algo la golpeó.

Fue lanzada por la pared y chocó con fuerza contra contenedor de polvo de la compañía Schnee.

Había sido derrotada.

Su aura había llegado al cero y tenía multitud de huesos rotos.

Pero igualmente... Igualmente tenía que llegar a Roman.

Ignorando sus costillas rotas, ella se levantó y se escabulló lo más rápido que la fue posible por la oscura noche.

-¡RENNY! ¿¡Estás bien!?- Exclamó Nora, quien se volvió visible de repente, acercándose a su amigo de la infancia.

-S-Sí... Estoy bien- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- logramos utilizar el relámpago invisible.

-Meh, aún sigo diciendo que el nombre no es tan bueno y que Renokos suena más guay pero lo dejo pasar por ahora.

-Ahora debemos ir por Jaune y Ruby- comentó Ren mirando a la P del equipo JNPR.

-...Sí, estamos en el puerto. Os encontraréis con varios miembros del White Fang atados y multitud de armas- Pyrrha aparentemente estaba hablando por su scroll con la policía- nosotros ahora vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos, que están persiguiendo a Torchwick- así terminó Pyrrha la llamada.

-¿Ahora adónde...?- Empezó Ren solo para ser interrumpido por una explosión que se escuchó en la distancia acompañada por una gran nube de humo- ¿...vamos?

 **Lancaster**

El polvo del contenedor había explotado.

Los ojos de Jaune estaban abiertos como platos ante el fuego infernal que había surgido del lugar donde Torchwick había disparado.

De no haber sido por Ruby... De no haber sido porque la chica le había empujado a un lado, él habría acabado muerto.

-¿¡Por qué haces esto!?- Gritó la chica- ¿¡Qué es lo que ganas metiendo a gente inocente en todo esto!?

Ella había ido ahí para encontrar a Blake y ayudar a Yang. No lo había hecho con la intención de encontrarse con algo así.

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estaban metiendo a gente inocente en el lío?

-Lo siento, roja, pero hay cosas que solo puedo decir después de la tercera cita- respondió entretenido Roman.

Ruby preparó su francotirador y empezó a disparar a Roman, quien decidió bloquear las balas en vez de esquivarlas.

No... Lo que ocurría era que no podía esquivarlas.

El francotirador de Ruby era increíble. Hecho con mucho perseverancia, sudor y lágrimas, era probablemente de las armas más poderosas de su tipo.

Solo alguien acostumbrado a tal arma sería capaz de predecir su trayectoria y actuar.

Jaune optó por utilizar esa oportunidad. Aunque el enfrentarse a un criminal tan fuerte como Torchwick no era precisamente algo que le apeteciera, debía hacerlo.

-¡AH!- Empezó su ataque, tratando de bajar el aura de su contrincante con corte diagonal.

Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Bloqueando su ataque, Torchwick le movió enfrente de las balas, utilizándolo como escudo humano.

-¡JAUNE!- Soltó Ruby al ver como su amigo gritaba de dolor al recibir sus balas.

Roman utilizó ese momento para colocar su bastón debajo de su armadura y dispararle en el estómago.

-Patético. ¿Es este el tipo de crío al que Ozpin deja entrar en Beacon hoy en día?- Se burló el criminal.

Ruby utilizó el retroceso de su arma para acercarse al enemigo y proteger a Jaune, moviendo su guadaña con fuerza.

Pero Torchwick era lo suficientemente experimentado como para saber que no podía permitirse ser golpeado por ese arma, por lo que saltó hacia atrás para evadir el ataque y aprovechó el momento antes de que Ruby se pudiera volver a mover con normalidad para golpearla con Melodic Cudgel en la barbilla para elevarla un poco y justo después dispararla directamente en el estómago para lanzarla al aire.

Seguidamente, el criminal lanzó un cristal de polvo seguido de un disparo hacia Ruby.

Jaune sabía lo que ocurriría si ese ataque conectaba y la pelirroja parecía que también por lo grandes que se hicieron de repente sus ojos.

-¡RUBY!- El rubio miró al escudo que tenía en su brazo un solo segundo para luego quitárselo y lanzárselo a la chica, quien lo recibió y utilizó para esconder su pequeño cuerpo de la explosión.

-Vaya, vaya... ¡Menudo héroe que estás hecho!- Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Roman utilizó su bastón como si fuera un bate y golpeó a Jaune el el lado derecho de la cabeza.

El espadachín trató de levantarse lo más rápido posible, mas tampoco pudo evitar el segundo ataque de Roman, volviendo a caer al suelo.

Viendo que no podría simplemente esquivar los golpes, Jaune cogió su espada con las dos manos y chocó su arma contra la de Roman con toda la fuerza que disponía.

-Eso está algo mejor- admitió su oponente mientras que Jaune se levantaba poco a poco- pero aún te falta bastante, chaval.

Una bala salió del bastón, sorprendiendo a Jaune. Torchwick utilizó este momento para darle con su codo en el estómago al rubio, quien se resintió pero aún pudo seguir de pies.

Y con una sonrisa, el chico se agachó de repente, dejándole paso a Ruby, quien golpeó a Roman con su guadaña, tirándole al suelo.

-Urgh, acababa de lavarlo- murmuró utilizando su mano para quitar el polvo que se encontraba en el suelo de su traje blanco.

Ruby le pasó a Jaune su escudo con una pequeña sonrisa y los dos empezaron a ir hacia Torchwick.

La pelirroja pegó un salto y se preparó para atacarlo al criminal desde su lado izquierdo, mientras que el rubio rodó por el suelo y se preparó para dar un fuerte corte vertical desde el derecho.

Pero Roman no se dejaría vencer por trucos baratos.

Colocándose mirando a Ruby, él la disparó en el pecho, tirándola para atrás y aprovechando el retroceso para golpear a Jaune en la cara.

-¡Fin de la partida, roja!- Él lanzó un cristal de polvo a Jaune.

La explosión que vino después dejó a Ruby pasmada.

-¡NO!- Gritó, sintiéndose débil de piernas y cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

 _Su capa normalmente blanca estaba roja como si fuera una rosa._

Era... Era como sus pesadillas cuando era pequeña.

 _-...Ruby..._

-No...- Empezó a llorar.

Le había fallado.

Él tuvo miedo y dudas, pero igualmente la acompañó porque se preocupaba por ella.

Y ella permitió que eso pasara.

Tuvo que haberle protegido. Tuvo que haber hecho _cualquier_ cosa para ayudarlo.

Sus llantos adornaron la noche silenciosa.

-Aún... Aún estoy aquí- y del humo salió un herido Jaune que se sostenía en su espada y no paraba de jadear.

¿No... No había pasado nada?

-Huh, debes tener bastante aura para poder resistir eso- comentó Roman.

-¡Ruby, tú semblanza!- Gritó con fuerza Jaune y la chica entendió perfectamente por qué lo decía.

Según la posición en la que estaban, solo podía ser para...

Un tornado de flores salió disparado hacia Torchwick, quien lo esquivó.

Pero eso no fue en ningún momento el objetivo.

Chocando contra el escudo de Jaune, el chico dio un paso atrás para no ser lanzado al suelo por toda la fuerza con la que habían venido las flores.

-¡LANCASTER!- Sin embargo, pudo mover su escudo hacia delante, el tornado siendo lanzado con aún más velocidad hacia el criminal.

Este trató de bloquear el ataque con su bastón, pero cuando Ruby volvió a aparecer con guadaña en mano, fue completamente inútil.

La guadaña chocó contra el arma de Torchwick a altas velocidades y la cortó como si fuera mantequilla, esta también dando segundos después al ladrón.

-¡AH!- Él fue lanzado al suelo, con su arma y aura rota.

Habían ganado.

O eso creían.

El sonido de lo que parecía una hélice llegó a sus oídos y los dos adolescentes tuvieron que cubrirse por todo el viento que venía a ellos.

Una nave apareció del cielo nocturno de la cual Neo bajó.

Los ojos de Jaune se abrieron como platos y se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Sus compañeros se quedaron atrás peleando contra ella, así que eso debía significar...

¡NO! No debía pensar algo así.

Puede que Pyrrha agradeciera todo minuto el que la gente no la considerara una campeona imbatible, pero la cosa era que ella era Pyrrha Nikos.

Y Pyrrha Nikos no perdía.

Igualmente no pudo salir del trance en el que se encontraba, la sorpresa siendo demasiada.

Sin embargo, Ruby corrió. Veía que la asesina estaba bastante herida y que su aura aún no se había restaurado del todo. Si llegaba ahí... Si era lo suficientemente rápida podría capturarlos a los dos.

Los ojos de Neo se volvieron a la pelirroja y parecieron librarse de toda emoción se colocaba delante de Torchwick, a quien se le cayó su cigarro al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Iba a sacrificarse por él, a pelear sin aura contra una cazadora por él aunque la costara su vida.

Ruby se preparó para utilizar su semblanza y tirarse sobre los criminales, pero fue forzada a dar un gran salto atrás cuando llamas literalmente salieron de la nave en su dirección.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo soltar al ver que quien había atacado era la mujer que intervino esa noche. La noche en la que conoció a Roman y casi entró en Beacon.

Neo aprovechó ese momento para coger a su compañero y subirse abordo de su rescate, lo que hizo que Jaune reaccionara.

No. No podían dejar que eso acabara así después de todo lo que se habían esforzado.

-¡Ruby!- La chica asintió y empezó a disparar a la aeronave con furia. Pero sus balas fueron inútiles, pues la mujer que apareció segundos antes las bloqueó por su mano sin dificultad- ¿pero qué?

Había visto en el pasado a gente bloquear balas. El mismo Roman lo había hecho minutos antes.

¿Pero con la mano?

Jaune no supo que pasó después, solo recordó una bola de fuego siendo lanzada contra él, oscuridad y a alguien gritando su nombre.

 **Lancaster**

Para ser tan pequeña, Ruby abrazaba increíblemente fuerte cuando estaba preocupada.

Pyrrha podía parecer su madre cuando se estresaba.

Las historias de Nora eran extrañamente buenas para dormir a los niños cansados... Y a él.

La comida saludable y remedios de Ren sabían de pena.

Y la comida del hospital era aún más asquerosa que la suya.

Esas eran las cinco cosas que Jaune Arc había aprendido en su estancia en el hospital.

Al final, habían conseguido lograr su objetivo y más aún. Habían mirado a ver si Blake estaba en esa reunión, habían capturado a todos los miembros del White Fang encontrados ahí, habían entregado a la policía todo lo que se encontraba en aquel almacén y habían descubierto que Roman estaba sin duda trabajando para una mujer que utilizaba fuego.

Pero eso no quitaba que igualmente había sido herido y enviado al hospital.

"Bueno... Por lo menos todos seguimos vivos" pensó aliviado.

-Jaune, hay una chica que quiere visitarte- el chico se sintió extrañado. De tanto ir a verle, la enfermera bajo la que estaba cargo ya se sabía los nombres de todos sus amigos- se llama Yang Xiao-Long.

¿Yang?

¿Por qué querría...? Oh, no... ¿Y si creía que él había llevado a Ruby al puerto y quería tener unas _palabritas_ con él por haber puesto a su hermana en peligro?

Jaune casi se meó encima.

-¿Quieres que la deje entrar?

El chico se lamió los labios, pero al final decidió que no pasaría nada por dejarla entrar. Estaban en un hospital y nada malo podía pasarle ahí, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Fue en ese momento cuando la rubia más popular de Beacon entró en la habitación, caminó hacia la silla más cercana a él para sentarse y empezó a mirarle fijamente con sus exóticos ojos.

Normalmente se pondría rojo por tener a una chica tan guapa observándolo desde tan cerca.

¿Pero el que esa chica potencialmente quisiera matarlo? No sabía si ponerse rojo o hundirse en las sábanas.

Al final, ocurrió la primera opción y, para su sorpresa, esto hizo que Yang soltara una carcajada.

-Dios, y pensar que eras tú de quien mi hermana hablaba tanto, chico vómito- él trató de quejarse tras escuchar el apodo que Yang siempre había utilizado para dirigirse a él desde que vomitó en sus botas en la aeronave a Beacon, pero solo pudo ponerse más rojo cuando ella llevó su dedo índice a sus labios- no te pongas tan rojo. No vaya a ser que _Ángel de nieve_ se derrita de los celos.

El paciente del hospital se llevó la mano a la nuca y la rascó.

-Hablando de ella, siento... Siento que no te ayudáramos después de que tu equipo se fuera- se disculpó.

-Nah, no pasa nada. Nunca hablábamos y hubiera sido rarísimo si de repente vinieras a tratar de decir cualquier cosa- su tono de voz se volvió agradecido- Ruby me contó el por qué fuisteis al puerto. Muchas gracias por ir con ella.

-No fue nada, Ruby es mi amiga.

-No. Vas a aceptar mis gracias te guste o no- su mirada estricta acompañada por ojos rojos recordó a Jaune de su madre cuando él hacía una trastada de pequeño- sé que Ruby habría tratado de ser la heroína con o sin compañía. De no haber estado tú y el resto de JNPR ahí, ella podría haber...- Ella suspiró y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa- bueno, que de verdad te agradezco lo que hicisteis. Va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible los próximos meses.

-Es cierto... Ruby nos contó cuando estábamos en la casa de Ren y Nora que ibas a salir de Beacon para algo.

Yang se levantó de la silla y miró al cielo completamente libre de nubes.

-Voy a ir Mistral con mi tío, Qrow. Necesito encontrar a alguien y hablar con ella no importa cómo- declaró sin apartar la vista del cielo- no sé cuanto tardaré si voy en Bumblebee, mi moto- aclaró al ver la expresión confusa de Jaune- quizás tres, cuatro semanas... Meses... No estoy muy segura.

-¿Es esa persona... Blake?- Preguntó con lentitud el espadachín.

-No tengo ni idea de dónde está Blake y la verdad, no es que me importe mucho- esa última parte fue una completa mentira, pues no era difícil ver que estaba apretando con fuerza su puño- ella hizo mucho daño a mi equipo y es lo único que me importa. Puede que Remmy tampoco me cayera muy bien y que Weiss fuera muy mandona, pero no se merecen lo que pasó.

Jaune casi preguntó: «¿y acaso tú te lo mereces?» Pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que eso no era algo que debía salir de su boca.

-Mentí a papá y le dije otra razón por la que iba a viajar, así que supongo que estaré en un buen lío cuando vuelva, pero bueno... Si quiero ganar, tendré que arriesgarme- ella se giró y le lanzó una mirada entretenida- y bueno mientras tanto tú tendrás que cuidar de Ruby. Ha estado algo rara estos últimos días y tener a alguien ahí la vendrá muy bien.

-No es una niña pequeña, sabe cuidar de sí misma- se quejó Jaune. Honestamente, se sabría cuidar mejor que alguien que, por si acaso, tenía apuntado en la suela de sus zapatos derecha e izquierda.

-Ya lo sé, y tienes todas mis bendiciones para tratar de ligar con ella- "¿¡CÓMO!?" Gritó mentalmente ante el comentario en broma de Yang, quien se acercó a él y le susurró:- eso sí, no trates de hacer nada inapropiado pues lo sabré al instante.

Jaune empezó a temblar.

-¡P-Pero si solo tiene quince años!

-¿Y? O acaso mentías cuando dijiste que no era una niña- prácticamente cantó la rubia, guiñándole el ojo y caminando hacia la puerta- a decir verdad, me siento algo decepcionada que haya decidido ir por alto y flacucho... Pero hey, el que seas rubio te suma puntos.

La fuerte palmada en su espalda no hizo que el chico dejara de mirarla sin palabras.

-¡Hasta luego, chico vómito!- Se despidió abriendo la puerta.

Una vez salió de la habitación, Jaune se desplomó sobre el colchón y suspiró.

Él solo quería un día sencillo.

¡No le gustaba Ruby, lo decía de corazón!

Días más tarde, el espadachín salió del hospital justo para el momento en el que iban a comenzar el segundo semestre de Beacon.

Pensaban que ya podrían relajarse, que lo más difícil a lo que se enfrentarían sería a las clases.

Oh, que tan equivocados estaban.

Ese día, Tukson escuchó como alguien daba un pequeño golpe a la campanilla del mostrador y salió a recibirlos.

Ahí se encontraban tres personas.

Un joven de pelo plateado.

Una chica de pelo verde.

Y...

-¿¡Blake!?- Exclamó el hombre.

-Hola Tukson- saludó la chica.

 **N/A Chan, chan, chaaaaaan.**

 **Estoy seguro que ninguno de vosotros se espera eso último, ¿eh?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han dedicado su tiempo a leer este capítulo (el cuánto duren no me importa mucho. Quiero acabarlo en x momento y lo acabaré en x aunque dure veinte mil palabras ^-^).**

 **Agradezco especialmente a: Alvaraiz y a cada uno de los tres Guests por haber dejado una review, a Alvaraiz (otra vez), tygerestyl091 y a ScarSteban por haber puesto esta historia en favoritos y por seguirla y a HunterSnake por también seguirla.**

 **No estoy muy contento por cómo quedó la pelea contra Torchwick, pero diría que ha sido por lo menos decentilla.**

 **Adiós :D**.


	3. De faunos y herederas

La aeronave empezó a descender, desacelerando poco a poco.

Sería una de las últimas personas en llegar a Beacon para el torneo, y si era sincera consigo misma, desearía no tener que ir a la academia.

Los recuerdos de ese lugar provocaban que se revolviera su estómago, pero ella resistió sin cambiar su expresión facial. Era como había sido educada y no se permitiría a sí misma el olvidar ese hecho una vez más.

La relajación y la tranquilidad eran cosas a las que no podía rebajarse. Siempre tenía que estar con la guardia alta.

Esa escuela significó meses atrás para ella una oportunidad. La oportunidad de ser ella quien pudiera decidir su propio destino.

Tuvo que haberse imaginado que algo saldría mal.

Observando su maletín unos segundos, acabo levantándose.

-¿Señorita Schnee, adónde se dirige?- Preguntó una de las azafatas encargadas de los pasajeros de la sección de alta clase- ¿es acaso el servicio no de su agrado?

La mujer se quedó congelada ante la intimidante mirada lanzada por la heredera de la compañía de polvo.

-Aunque no me resulte la más placentera de las ideas, he de ir con mis otros compañeros para descender de la nave según rige el protocolo- ella levantó una ceja- ¿o está insinuando que no debería tomar parte de una tradición que la academia Atlas lleva realizando durante décadas?

Negando velozmente con la cabeza, la azafata se fue lo más rápido posible a servir a un caballero que no paraba de gritar acerca de cómo una de sus compañeras había tirado ponche en su traje nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Weiss continuó con su camino, llegando junto a los demás estudiantes un minuto más tarde.

Sus voces resonaron por todo el lugar y la heredera deseó poder hablar con alguien, con alguna persona que pudiera llamar compañero de equipo.

Pero ella llegó demasiado tarde a la academia para conseguir algo así. Ella llegó a mitad del primer semestre, cuando ya se habían formado todos los grupos y escuadrones, dejándola sola.

Tampoco es que pudiera hablar con nadie, pues toda persona ahí podría su enemiga suya.

Podrían ser de Mantle, deseosos de tomar venganza contra una de las familias que hizo a Atlas tan famosa y le "quitó" a Mantle la posición como capital del reino.

Podrían ser agentes contratados por su padre que actuaran como sus ojos y oídos en la academia, controlando todo movimiento suyo.

Podrían ser personas deseosas de aprovecharse de su fama para ganar favores y todo tipo de cosas.

Podrían ser faunos en incógnito, tratando solo de llevarla a una trampa del White Fang.

Memorias de una chica con un lazo volvieron a su mente, pero ella las expulsó con rapidez, el único cambio en su expresión facial siendo que se había mordido el labio levemente.

Blake...

Weiss Schnee no sabía lo que ocurrió exactamente aquella noche, cuando descubrió la raza de Blake y ella desapareció.

Solo tenía claro que si encontraba a Blake, demandaría respuestas.

Y no tomaría un no como respuesta.

Inspirando aire, la heredera se calmó.

- _Atención, pasajeros. El vuelo finalizará en unos minutos. Gracias por volar con nosotros._

Tomando el maletín con su arma, ella se preparó para salir de su transporte.

 **Lancaster**

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros a ver la llegada de los estudiantes, Jaune?- Preguntó Pyrrha- Ya sabes que el festival Vytal es un acontecimiento muy importante y que no veremos algo así en años.

-¡Sí, y por lo que he oído también dan comida gratis!- Comentó Nora, quien se encontraba detrás de la pelirroja- ¿crees que darán tortitas, Renny? ¡Espero que lo hagan, hoy me he levantado con ganas de tomar buenas tortitas!- Hizo una pequeña pausa- ¡oh, pero no tan buenas como las tuyas!

Ren se hundió de hombros y suspiró.

-No creo que den comida gratis, Nora.

La chica soltó un gemido de dolor, como si la hubiera dolida en la propia alma...

"Espera, ¿acaba de bajarle el aura?" Jaune revisó su scroll para asegurarse y se dio cuenta que así era.

-B-Bueno- empezó aclarándose la garganta- creo que no voy a ir. Le prometí a Ruby que iría a Patch a ayudarla con una redacción de historia y un Arc nunca rompe sus promesas. Además, estará subido en Internet en horas, así que no es que no vaya a poder verlo en el futuro, chicos.

Podía tener miedo, cagarse o mearse en los pantalones, llorar como un bebé, enrollarse en una bola y rodar por el suelo, chuparse el dedó cual chupete o incluso desmayarse del temor que podría surgirle, pero él siempre trataría de cumplir lo prometido.

Sobretodo si le importaba la persona. Eso fue algo que le quedó claro semanas atrás cuando pelearon contra Torchwick.

Mucha gente se pudo creer el que Pyrrha Nikos, la guerrera no mayor de edad más famosa de Mistral; Nora Valkyrie, la chica más fuerte encontrada en Beacon capaz de levantar diez veces su peso y el que Lie Ren, probablemente una de las personas con mejor control de Aura entre los estudiantes de primer año, pudieran haber detenido a los criminales.

¿Pero el inútil de Jaune Arc y una estudiante que aún siquiera había dejado Signal?

Incluso el profesor Ozpin pareció dudar unos segundos de la veracidad de que los dos últimos hubieran podido derrotar solos a un criminal de tanto renombre como era Roman Torchwick.

Sus compañeros de equipo se sintieron algo avergonzados y molestos por el que la gente dudara de su líder y atribuyeran todo el trabajo a ellos. Puede que hubiera veces en las que incluso ellos hicieran bromas acerca de lo débil que era pero a la hora de la verdad lo protegieron con uñas y dientes.

Casi literalmente en el caso de Nora de no haber sido por Ren.

Sin embargo, no estuvo ahí por la fama. Fue a una guarida del White Fang y peleó contra Torchwick por Ruby, por lo que no le molestó lo más mínimo el que creyeran que Ruby y él solo habían dejado que los otros hicieran todo el trabajo duro.

Bueno, quizás sí que le molestaba un poquito, pero casi nada.

¿Qué? Había hecho su parte del trabajo y en el fondo también le molestó algo el que no fuera reconocido por ello, aunque dijese lo contrario.

-P-Pero igualmente no será igual verlo en tu scroll como verlo en la vida real- intentó persuadirle Pyrrha- quizás... Quizás podríamos ir los dos juntos a comer algo luego para reforzar nuestros vínculos... Si quieres, por supuesto- aclaró con rapidez, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.

Jaune no se dio cuenta, pero detrás suyo Nora estaba mostrándole a Pyrrha su pulgar arriba y Ren la estaba lanzando miradas de aprobación.

El rubio, por su parte, mostró incomodidad.

-Lo siento, Pyrrha. Ya se lo prometí a Ruby hace unos días y no puedo dejarla plantada así porque sí- la expresión facial de la pelirroja le dolió en el corazón- s-si quieres podríamos ir juntos algún otro día, tú solo dime cuando y te enseñaré que Jaune Arc no solo suena bien.

Su intento de hacer una broma hizo que Nora soltara un chillido sordo de frustración, que Ren se llevara las manos a la cara y que Pyrrha acabara por fin roja como un tomate.

-A-Ah, e-eh, uh...- La habilidad de hacer frases coherentes pareció desaparecer de su cerebro- y-y-y-y-y-y-yo...

-No... No tuve que haber dicho eso, ¿verdad?- Comentó rascándose nuca el espadachín- lo siento, solo trataba de hacer una broma. Siento haberte incomodado, Pyrrha- se disculpó para seguidamente mirar la hora- ¡oh! Necesito irme ya si quiero llegar a la aeronave a tiempo.

-...¿Tienes tus pastillas para el mareo?- Preguntó en bajo la pelirroja, Jaune solo logrando escucharla de milagro.

-¡Sip! Muchas gracias por regalármelas, Pyrrha. Son probablemente el mejor regalo que alguien jamás me haya hecho- al ver que su compañera no parecía poder sonreír, su propia expresión facial también perdió algo de su alegría- ¿estás bien?

-Sí... Es solo que estoy algo cansada. Creo que me echaré una pequeña siesta antes de salir.

Jaune asintió.

-Que te mejores- tras observarla preocupado unos segundos más, el chico salió del dormitorio del equipo JNPR.

-Pyrrha...- Trató de empezar Nora, solo para ser interrumpida por la campeona.

-No pasa nada. Solo necesito dormir, eso es todo- la mirada cansada que portaba demostraba que sus palabras eran verdaderas, el único problema era que Nora y Ren sabían de que tipo de cansancio.

Y no era precisamente de entrenar.

 **Lancaster**

Jaune se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta de madera de la casa de Ruby.

¿Llamaba al timbre sin más? ¿Preguntaba a Ruby por el scroll si podía bajar a abrirle? ¿O daba unos toques a la puerta y esperaba a que alguien le abriera?

"Piensa, Jaune. ¿Cuál será la menos incómoda?" Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Así estuvo indeciso unos cuantos segundos más. Podía parecer una cosa muy pequeña, ¿pero y si estaba el padre de su amiga en casa? ¡No podía simplemente pedirle a alguien a quien jamás había visto que le dejara entrar en la habitación de su hija!

"Oh, Dios. ¿Y si no está, nos ponemos con sus deberes y nos acaba pillando solos al volver a casa?" El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos.

Acabaría muerto.

-¿Estás bien?- Se giró inmediatamente en la dirección de la que venía la voz, encontrándose con quien indudablemente era el padre de su amiga- llevas unos minutos ahí sin hacer nada. ¿Eres el nuevo cartero?

Alto, con ropa que un cazador podría perfectamente utilizar en combate, un tatuaje que podría o no podría tener polvo y músculos que claramente no se habían conseguido a base de hacer el vago y que podrían noquear a cualquier persona que quisieran.

Tragando saliva, Jaune creyó que sería oportuno no dejarle mucho tiempo esperando.

-N-No soy el cartero. Mi nombre es Jaune Arc y soy el amigo de tu hija.

Quien el espadachín creyó recordar que se llamaba Taiyang frunció el ceño, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento, pero Yang va a estar ocupada un tiempo.

-¡No, no!- Movió su cabeza de lado a lado- me refiero a Ruby.

La expresión de sorpresa del hombre le dijo al estudiante de Beacon lo mucho que la pelirroja había hablado de él.

-Ahhhhh, tú eres el tipo que según Qrow metió a Ruby en ese lío con Torchwick en el muelle hace unas semanas.

El pánico recorrió su cuerpo y se le puso la piel de gallina ante la mirada intimidante que le envió el padre.

Su suerte se le había acabado.

No iba a ir a la cárcel porque su expediente hubiera sido descubierto. No iba a morir en su primera misión de manera estúpida. No iba a clavarse a sí mismo su espada durante una sesión de entrenamiento.

No. Ese sería su final, aplastado como si fuera una hormiga por aquel hombre de aspecto tan poderoso.

-...Pfhh- "¿Huh?" ¿Acababa Taiyang de aguantarse la risa?- Heh... ¡HAHAHAHA! Hay Dios, tu cara. Me recuerda a la de Qrow esa vez en Beacon- sí. Definitivamente eso era una risa- Jaune, ¿no? Ruby me ha hablado mucho de ti, entra.

Asintiendo, el chico entró en la casa poco a poco.

Fue en ese momento en el que entendió de dónde había venido el humor de Yang.

Era un lugar grande y agradable. Los cuadros, la chimenea, las paredes y suelo de madera... Transmitían una sensación que sin lugar a duda categorizaban ese sitio como casa.

Eso logró tranquilizar a Jaune, quien se fijó en ese instante en la comida encontrada en la mesa junto al sofá.

-¡Oh! Perdón si le he interrumpido mientras estaba comiendo- se disculpó, pero a Taiyang no pareció importarle.

-Nah, no es nada. Es solo que desde que Qrow se fue con Yang he tenido que hacer el doble de trabajo y algo de comida mientras uno trabaja nunca está de más- sus ojos se posaron en su cadera- ¿has traído tus armas?

Jaune asintió lentamente.

-Sí, Ruby me pidió que las trajera para algo.

El padre se mostró entretenido ante sus palabras.

-Esta chica con sus armas... Conozco a Ruby, así que por favor te pido que no la dejes empezar la charla con tu espada y escudo o nunca acabará sus deberes- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara al sentarse en el sofa- ah, y buena combinación. No hay muchas personas que aprecien los clásicos hoy en día.

 _-E-Era de mi tatarabuelo. La usó para luchar en la guerra- explicó, a lo que Ruby asintió._

 _-Bueno, mí me gusta. No hay mucha gente hoy en día que aprecie los clásicos._

La expresión facial de Jaune también pareció volverse más alegre por la nostalgia producida por las palabras de Taiyang.

-Lo haré- empezó a caminar hacia una sala, sin embargo...

-La habitación de Ruby es la segunda a la izquierda del piso de arriba- ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la chica.

Algo sonrojado, Jaune subió la escaleras.

Una vez llegó delante de la puerta de Ruby, el rubio se quedó unos segundos parado.

Esa... ¡Esa iba a ser la primera vez que iba a entrar en la habitación de una chica! Sus hermanas no contaban porque eran... Bueno, sus hermanas mientras que Pyrrha y Nora compartían el cuarto con él y Ren, así que no era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se haría historia para Jaune Arc.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué sentía cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina? Entendía lo que suponía, pero igualmente era solo Ruby.

La chica de quince años inocente, increíble peleando y devoradora de galletas que el se enorgullecía de llamar mejor amiga.

 _-No es una niña pequeña, sabe cuidar de sí misma- se quejó Jaune. Honestamente, se sabría cuidar mejor que alguien que, por si acaso, tenía apuntado en la suela de sus zapatos derecha e izquierda._

 _-Ya lo sé, y tienes todas mis bendiciones para tratar de ligar con ella- "¿¡CÓMO!?" Gritó mentalmente ante el comentario en broma de Yang, quien se acercó a él y le susurró:- eso sí, no trates de hacer nada inapropiado pues lo sabré al instante._

...Las palabras de Yang honestamente le estaban afectando en su mente.

NO le gustaba Ruby. ¡Lo decía de verdad! Era maja y mona, pero solo tenía quince años y aunque eso en el futuro quizás no sería importante, en ese momento lo era. Y bastante a su parecer.

 _"Pues entonces actúa de esa manera"_ una vocecilla le reprimió en su cabeza.

Inspirando aire, Jaune se intentó relajar.

-Muy bien...- Se preparó para declarar en voz alta su resolución- no me gus-

-¿Qué haces, Jaune?

El grito que salió por su boca resonó por toda la casa.

-¿¡Ruby, estás bien!?- Gritó Taiyang desde el piso de abajo, con un tono que apuntaba a que saldría corriendo a por su hija a cualquier señal de que esta deseara ayuda.

No obstante, la pelirroja más que atemorizada, estaba al borde de caerse al suelo de la risa.

-No... ¡No es nada, papá!- Logró soltar, algunas risitas escapando por sus labios- ¡Jaune fue quien gritó, no yo!

Las carcajadas del hombre llevó la cara de Jaune a un tono de rojo igual al de la distintiva capa de Ruby.

-¡R-RUBY! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Preguntó el rubio algo nervioso, sudor cayéndole por el cuello.

-¿Huh?- Pareció confusa- iba a ir al baño y cuando salí de la habitación te encontré aquí sin hacer nada. ¿Por?

Jaune se lamió los labios.

-T-Te lo diré luego. Primero querías ir al baño, ¿no?- Los ojos plateados de la chica se abrieron como platos y se puso algo roja. Disculpándose en voz baja, ella salió con la cabeza mirando al suelo en dirección a otro cuarto.

...¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?

No solo era sobre qué contarle a Ruby, sino que también el si entrar en su habitación o no.

¿La molestaría que entrara sin su permiso? ¿Debía esperar ahí a que volviera? ¿O lo encontraría una tontería?

Por no olvidar el que tendría que contarla una excusa sobre qué estaba a segundos de decir de no haber sido porque le sorprendiera y él gritara.

"Supongo que no pasará nada por entrar" se dijo a sí mismo, entrando con lentitud en el cuarto de su amiga pelirroja.

El rubio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué se esperó que el cuarto de Ruby fuese diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. Era exactamente igual al cuarto que compartían dos de sus hermanas pequeñas excepto con menos posters. Había dos camas, una con almohadas rojas que claramente pertenecía a Ruby y otra con amarillas que Jaune supuso que era de Yang.

Pero el espadachín fue atraído no por la hoja de preguntas en el escritorio ni por Crescent Rose, que estaba tirada en la cama de la pelirroja, no. Su interés fue robado por una fotografía en la mesita de noche que separaba las dos camas.

-Los pétalos se han desperdigado- murmuró Jaune, leyendo las palabras escritas con rotulador blanco localizadas en el marco que protegía la pequeña foto. Sus ojos se fijaron en las personas encontradas en esta y no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento.

Era exactamente como uno se podría imaginar a Ruby de mayor y si Jaune no supiera de antemano que era imposible, habría pensado que serían gemelas. La mujer llevaba una larga capa blanca que prácticamente la cubría toda el cuerpo...

Igual que su mejor amiga excepto en otro color.

Por unos segundos, Jaune se preguntó quién era esa mujer. ¿Su tía? ¿Una hermana de la cual jamás había oído hablar?

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que solo había estado observando a la desconocida, y cuando vio a las otras personas ahí todo quedó claro.

-Oh.

Taiyang estaba ahí, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

La desconocida era la madre de Ruby.

¿Dónde estaba ella? El jamás la había visto y aunque la pelirroja casi nunca hablara de ella, siempre que lo hacía sus palabras estaban llenas de orgullo. ¿Así que dónde...?

Fue entonces cuando Jaune escuchó como la cisterna del baño sonó, lo cual le alertó de que tenía que dejar aquella fotografía.

¡Era algo privado! No podía estar husmeando por las pertenencias de otras personas.

Dejando el objeto con suavidad donde se encontraba originalmente, el rubio buscó alguna otra cosa con rapidez con la que podría excusar el que estuviera dentro.

Con velocidades que él mismo creyó imposibles de alcanzar, el chico cogió una figura de Beowolf tallada en madera y la empezó a inspeccionar algo nervioso.

-¡Jaune!- Se giró con rapidez para ver a Ruby sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta- bueno... ¡Bienvenido a mi morada!

-Mucho gusto- Jaune casi se dio a sí mismo en la cara. ¡Demasiado formal!- Me gusta mucho tu habitación- "¡cómo si necesitara mi aprobación!" Solo necesitaba un empujón más para golpearse de verdad- ¡tus figuras de Grimm molan mucho!

Su incomodidad social estaba actuando. Y lo estaba haciendo demasiado para su gusto. Creía que todos los meses en Beacon habían logrado domarla, pero solo había estado esperando al momento preciso para asestar con fuerza.

Por suerte, a Ruby pareció no importarla en absoluto, tirándose en su cama sin cambiar su expresión facial.

-Entonces... ¿qué hacías ahí en la puerta sin hacer nada?

Se le había olvidado por los nervios el pensar en eso.

-¡OH! Yo, eh, esto...- El rubio movió sus manos en direcciones aleatorias, su mente yendo a velocidades inalcanzables en busca de una respuesta- ¡Estaba pensando cómo decir que no me gusta...!

-¡Ohhh, oh!- La chica dio un salto repentinamente y se colocó delante suyo con sus ojos plateados prácticamente brillando- no digas más. Sé perfectamente lo que vas a contarme. No te preocupes, ya lo sé.

"¿¡Qué!?" ¿Acaso Yang le contó a Ruby la conversación que tuvieron en el hospital por scroll? ¡Eso no era algo que se hubiera esperado! "¡Tengo que aclarar esto rápido!"

-Ruby, por favor, a mí no-

La pelirroja coloco su dedo índice en sus labios.

-¿¡MPH!?- Ruby le tiró sobre la cama de Yang- ¿¡MPHHHHHHHHH!?

Aunque ese sonido no fuera una palabra en sí, la sorpresa de Jaune junto a sus ojos abiertos como platos mostraron exactamente cómo se sentía.

-No te preocupes- la determinación en esos ojos le dejó tieso- te ayudaré a hacer tu espada más fuerte.

Jaune Arc soltó un chillido.

Ruby con rapidez volvió a su cama, sus hombros ligeramente tensos mientras observaba confusa a su amigo, quien se levantaba poco a poco mientras la miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Se escuchó la voz de su padre desde el piso de abajo y la pelirroja liberó toda intranquilidad que tuviera.

-¡No es nada, papá! ¡Solo le enseñé a Jaune las fotos que os hicisteis Yang y tú en las vacaciones a Vacuo del año pasado!

-¡Vale, pero poneros en seguida con los deberes! ¡Puede que tus notas hayan mejorado mucho estos meses, pero no te puedes escaquear!

Eso pareció avergonzar ligeramente a Ruby, sus mejillas volviéndose ligeramente rosas.

-...Ruby, ¿qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Jaune sonrojado.

-Has pegado otro grito y papá lo ha escuchado- respondió sin la más mínima duda.

-Digo lo anterior- aclaró el rubio.

-Lo dicho, que te voy a ayudar a hacer Crocea Mors mejor. ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que la trajeras?

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro, cinco, seis...

-...¿Perdón?

-Desde que nos conocimos, has dicho muchas veces lo mucho que te molesta el que tu arma no tenga diferentes formas como la de los demás... Y últimamente te he visto utilizando con las dos manos tu espada... Así que pensé en una mejora super mega guay para convertir Crocea Mors en una espada larga- la chico hizo pausa tras pausa, como si estuviera esperando que él completara las frases por ella. Sin embargo, la cara de Jaune se encontraba remota de cualquier expresión- ¿me... Equivoqué?

Aunque ella no tenía la más mínima idea, Jaune sintió como si un gran peso fuera liberado de su espalda.

"Todo fue un malentendido" él suspiró aliviado, llevándose una mano a la parte de su armadura más cercana al corazón.

Una vez abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada expectante de Ruby.

-¡Ah! Esto... Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir. Es solo que me sorprendió el que me tiraras encima de la cama- esa respuesta no pareció satisfacerla.

-Jauneeee... No tienes por qué mentirme- para su edad, hacía pucheros increíblemente bien.

"Tampoco te puedo decir que si alguien nos hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que ibamos ha- ¡NO! Piensa en otra cosa, como en lo mona que es haciendo puche- ¡LOS DEBERES DE RUBY!"

-En fin, primero tenemos que hacer tus deberes, ¿no?- Cambió de tema el rubio, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¡Nope!- Pero la chica se puso delante suyo con una gran sonrisa- ya los hice antes de que llegaras. Así podremos pasar toda la tarde juntos con tu arma, entrenando, jugando a videojuegos o lo que sea.

Jaune parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Así que nos mentiste a tu padre y a mí?- más que enfadado, se sintió ligeramente molesto. Algo claramente le ocurría a Pyrrha y solo decidió no pasar el día con ella, Ren y Nora porque le prometió a Ruby que la ayudaría con los deberes.

-Es que... Es que últimamente no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos- dijo mientras se mordía el labio y miraba el suelo de su cuarto.

-...Ruby, no ha cambiado nada.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo- interrumpió frustrada, lo que provocó que los ojos de Jaune se abrieran como platos- con el tema de los exámenes, todas las preguntas que nos hicieron por lo del muelle y tal, últimamente siento que hablamos menos y que aunque estemos juntos, pasamos más tiempo con nuestras propias cosas. Apreció el que Pyrrha, Nora y Ren me ayuden a entrenar, pero me gustaría pasar más días como al principio. Solos tú y yo pasándonoslo bien.

El chico se quedó en silencio unos segundos, no teniendo la más mínima idea de que decir.

Mientras tanto, Ruby pareció darse cuenta de lo que había soltado y se puso bastante roja.

Ninguna palabra salió de ninguna de sus bocas, los dos tratando de no mirarse entre ellos.

Eso, por supuesto, fue roto cuando Jaune movió sus ojos para que se encontraran con los de Ruby y la saludara lentamente con la mano, a lo que la pelirroja empezó a reír en bajo.

-¡Hey! Estoy intentando ayudar- se quejó en voz baja, lo que causó que Ruby se riera sin restricción alguna.

-Entonces... ¿Estamos bien?- Preguntó lentamente aún con una gran sonrisa.

-...Supongo- respondió el rubio- ¿estamos bien?

-Sip.

Tras eso, los dos soltaron a la vez una carcajada más y empezaron a trabajar y discutir juntos el diseño de la mejora de Crocea Mors.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Ren le había estado tratando de llamar al scroll.

 **Lancaster**

-No contesta- anunció Ren en voz alta, su mirada no apartándose del tejado del edificio.

En el que se encontraba Blake Belladonna.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Preguntó lentamente Pyrrha, quien intentaba aparentar estar simplemente disfrutando del espectáculo de pirámide humana que tenía enfrente.

-Ve a avisar a Nora- respondió el chico, preparándose para correr- estoy casi seguro de que saldrá corriendo al primer indicio de que está siendo vigilada, y yo soy el más rápido de nosotros.

La pelirroja asintió y empezó a hacerse paso entre la multitud, tratando de encontrar a su amiga en cualquier hostal de comida. Mientras tanto, Ren empezó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el interior de la fábrica la cual Blake había decidido utilizar como soporte para visualizar el festival.

Puede que la búsqueda que hicieron por ella hubiera terminado semanas atrás, pero eso no quitaba el que había aparecido de repente, con un aspecto que no coincidía para nada con alguien que hubiera estado escondiéndose y viviendo en las calles.

Él y Nora vivieron esa experiencia en el pasado y al final acabó todo saliendo bien gracias a que se tuvieron el uno al otro y a la amabilidad de los aldeanos de muchos pueblos. ¿Pero ella? Había estado probablemente sola todo ese tiempo, preocupándose en todo momento del White Fang y con difícil acceso a todo tipo de recursos higiénicos y alimentarios.

Era definitivamente algo que hacía sonar las alarmas de su cabeza. Tukson les contó que Blake formó parte de la organización terrorista, así que la opción de que hubiera vuelto a ella era bastante probable. Demasiado para su gusto.

Además, eso también podía derivar a otras acusaciones.

Aunque no se lo hubiera contado a ninguno de sus amigos, hacía poco leyó una noticia que llamó increíblemente su atención. Específicamente, esta era la de la desaparición de Tukson.

Al principio estuvo muy alegre al ver el titular, creyendo que el hombre había logrado escapar de Vale con la ilusión de obtener una mejor vida en otro reino libre de su pasado terrorista.

Sin embargo, el mundo real no era siempre tan bonito.

En el lugar se encontraron señales de pelea, aún breve. Y lo peor fue una pequeña muestra de pólvora encontrada en el suelo.

Nunca tuvo las agallas de confiar a ninguno de sus compañeros esa información, ni siquiera a Nora. Él prefería que siguieran viviendo con el pensamiento de que el pobre hombre logró huir.

Él sabía que una organización terrorista tan grande como el White Fang debía tener espías por todas partes, gente que recopilara información. ¿Y si llegaron a la conclusión de que Tukson les había vendido? ¿Y si Blake se dio cuenta que podría dar pistas de su paradero y hubiera decidido acabar con él ella mism-?

Lie Ren negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Las ideas alocadas de Nora y las aventuras de Ruby se le habían metido en la cabeza hasta el fondo. No podía pensar algo así sobre una persona que podría ser completamente inocente. No hasta haber hablado con ella él mismo.

Así fue como él siguió subiendo por las escaleras metálicas de la fábrica abandonada, decidido a conseguir cualquier tipo de respuesta de la fauno gato.

Y abriendo la puerta al tejado, Ren se encontró con Blake girándose con rapidez para ver quien era.

Su posición mostró que estuvo preparada para atacarla a la más mínima señal de alarma, pero al verle la cara, la chica soltó su mano del arma y se calmó ligeramente.

Aunque eso no significó que hubiera dejado de estar lista para ir a la ofensiva.

Él arqueó su ceja derecha. Puede que recordara cuán enfadada podía llegar a estar de sus enfrontonazos con Weiss, pero no la recordaba capaz de actuar con tales impulsos.

-...¿Blake?- El que simplemente dijera su nombre en voz alta hizo que ella moviera ligeramente su pierna hacia atrás.

-...¿Lie Rin?

El chico soltó una risa entre dientes y se acercó poco a poco a ella. Puede que ya no fuese de esa manera, pero tras la tragedia de Kuroyuri Nora siempre pareció estar también de esa manera. Siempre en guardia y cautelosa

Sin embargo, eso le ayudó a tratar con ese tipo de personas.

-En realidad me apellido Ren, no Rin- él jamás supo por qué Nora cogió la costumbre de llamarle Ren y no Lie, pero terminó acostumbrándose y ya no le importaba que todos le llamaran de tal forma- ¿por qué estás aquí arriba y no te unes a las celebraciones?

Él se colocó junto a ella, quien se quedó unos segundos callada.

-Podría preguntarte exactamente la misma pregunta, pero creo que deseas la respuesta y no te irás hasta que te conteste- Ren asintió.

-Cierto. Subí aquí para plantearte esa cuestión... Aunque a decir verdad, por lo que recuerdo eres más habilidosa que yo, así que podrías huir muy fácilmente si así lo desearas.

-No te equivocas- dijo Blake, observando con sus ojos del color del ámbar el desfile que los estudiantes de Atlas hacían en la distancia.

Algo que Ren tomó muy en cuenta, especialmente al ver quién se encontraba participando en dicho evento.

Parecía que había gato encerrado, y él se sintió increíblemente curioso.

No obstante, sabía perfectamente que no podía presionar a la chica que tenía al lado, pues una sola palabra tomada de cierta manera podría terminar la conversación en un solo instante.

-Veo que has estado a salvo todo este tiempo. Honestamente, aunque no habláramos demasiado, me alegro de ver que nada malo te ocurriera.

Blake, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, presionó su dedo índice contra su brazo derecho con fuerza.

-Fui encontrada por una persona con contactos en la academia Haven. Me alegra que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo, aunque mis compañeros de equipo no sean precisamente personas con las que me lleve especialmente bien.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos. De todas las cosas, esa no era una de las que podía esperarse. ¿Se había unido a un equipo de Haven?

Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así tan rápido tras haber tenido enfrentamientos con su equipo y haberse escapado? ¿cómo es que tal información no le llegó a Yang, la antigua compañera de equipo de Blake? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo fue aceptada en un equipo en una etapa tan avanzada del curso? En tales casos, trabajaría sola hasta que se presentara una plaza tras haber mostrado su valía, y por no hablar de que la mayoría de plazas solo se abrían después de que los estudiantes tuvieran sus primeras misiones o cuando ciertos miembros de un equipo no tenían las calificaciones necesarias para pasar de curso.

-Lo siento, ¿pero podrías contarme có-?

-Por favor, si nos quieres llamar cabrones, llámanos cabrones- Ren fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera pedirla que especificara- no te andes con tonterías.

-Mira quien habla.

-¡Oh, wow! Cuánto me ofendes- quien soltó esas palabras ni se molestó en ocultar su sarcasmo.

Había tres personas ahí.

La primera que habló fue un chico de pelo y ojos grises con una sonrisa arrogante que estaba discutiendo con quien él supuso que era su compañera de equipo, una joven de pelo verdoso y ojos rojizos.

Solo con mirar a la última persona ahí, sintió un escalofrío.

No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué. Con ese aspecto, aquella mujer con tal cuerpo podría estar en cualquier revista de supermodelos existente perfectamente, incluso con el uniforme de la academia Haven parecía más hermosa que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto antes.

Sin embargo, su simple presencia provocó que se levantara de inmediato y estuviera a segundos de correr. No había sentido algo así desde hace mucho tiempo...

Desde la destrucción de Kuroyuri, cuando el misterioso Grimm que de vez en cuando invadía sus pesadillas atacó.

-Me alegra ver que estás socializando, Blake- comentó amigablemente con una sonrisa mientras caminaba de una manera que muchos categorizarían como sensual- tal familiaridad es un rasgo que resulta ciertamente... Acogedor- sus ojos parecieron brillar por unos segundos al empezar a mirarle a él- aunque debo admitir que me siento curiosa. ¿Conoces a este joven de cuando acudías a Beacon?

Blake se quedó unos segundos callada. Por un momento, Ren creyó distinguir pánico en su expresión, pero debió habérselo imaginado, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se mostró exactamente igual que antes.

-Sí. Hablamos un par de veces en el pasado.

-En tal caso he de agradecer a tu amigo el que se molestara en salvaguardar los vínculos que con anterioridad compartíais y conversar contigo- la mujer le ofreció su mano- mi nombre es Cinder Fall, líder del equipo CBBE, abreviatura de cave.

Ren dudó unos segundos. El aura que desprendía no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza y veía perfectamente el por qué Blake se podía sentir incómoda ante su presencia.

-Me llamo Lie Ren, miembro del equipo JNPR, abreviatura de Juniper. Encantado- comentó dándola la mano.

-¿Oh? Así que tú eres uno de los miembros del equipo que según las noticias detuvo una operación del White Fang y Roman Torchwick...

El joven solo asintió y se quedó callado.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Aún tenemos que acomodar nuestra habitación a toda necesidad y el malgastar más tiempo no sería una sabía elección- y con esas palabras, Cinder y su equipo se fueron, Blake solo lanzándole una última mirada de... ¿Preocupación?

Poco después llegaron las chicas de su equipo y le vieron la cara.

-¿¡Estás bien, Renny!?- Preguntó apresuradamente Nora- estás muy pálido.

-No... No es nada. Ya os hablaré de ello cuando Jaune esté con nosotros. Solo... Solo es un mal presentimiento.

 **Lancaster**

Al final, Jaune acabó distraído de todo lo que estuvo discutiendo con Ruby sobre cómo mejorar Crocea Mors y perdió el primer vuelo. Esto llevó a que estuvieran incluso MÁS tiempo hablando de ella y que acabaran todas las preparaciones, solo necesitando buscar un momento durante el cual hacer la actualización y un lugar donde pudieran dejarles o comprar los materiales necesarios.

Jaune nunca se pudo imaginar anteriormente todas las pequeñas piezas que necesitaría instalar en su escudo para que funcionara.

Aunque bueno, no se quejaría si llegara a funcionar bien.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la segunda aeronave, los dos amigos decidieron que sería la mejor idea acabarlo lo antes posible, por lo que acordaron que el rubio iría a Patch el próximo fin de semana, es decir, dos días más tarde; y que en vez de utilizar sus armas normales, se las apañarían con armas de madera.

Eso sí, le entretuvo bastante ver el puchero que hizo Ruby al contarle que usarían ese tipo de armas... Lo cual significaba para ella que tendría que entrenar sin Crescent Rose.

Él por su parte estaba increíblemente emocionado.

¡Por fin iba a conseguir algo que le diferenciara dentro de su equipo! La combinación de espada y escudo ya la tenía Pyrrha y al ser mucho mejor que él jamás pudo librarse de la sensación de que era fácilmente reemplazable.

¿¡Pero una espada larga!? Eso sonaba increíblemente guay y no era capaz de contener su emoción.

Mientras la aeronave en dirección a Vale despegaba con él dentro, reflexionó sobre ello. ¿Se lo contaría a sus compañeros de equipo o sería una sorpresa? ¿Era muy pronto para conseguir la actualización contando que aún siquiera había dominado su estilo con escudo? ¿Qué pensaría su padre al saber que había modificado el arma tradicional de la familia?

Acabó llegando a las siguientes conclusiones:

"Quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¡Qué ganas ya de ver sus caras sorprendidas al verla!" Se imaginó a sí mismo utilizando su arma de repente, sorprendiendo a una Pyrrha imaginaria y derrotando de un golpe.

El mismo pensamiento de que eso pasara casi le llevó a la carcajada.

"Probablemente, pero no creo que nada malo pase... En algún momento hay que empezar y cuanto antes mejor" pensó nervioso.

"Haha... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" No hacía falta decir que sería mejor ocultárselo a su familia durante cierto tiempo... Quizás una década bastaría.

También tuvo sus dudas sobre por qué pensó acerca de la posición en la que estuvo con Ruby de tal manera.

"Es culpa de Yang" eso fue todo. Sus palabras solo le habían confundido y eso era todo. La postura de Ruby y sus palabras fueron completamente inocentes y el creer que la pelirroja poseyó... Objetivos no muy puros era algo que le incomodaba.

Aunque él no tenía ni idea, su amiga no paró de tratar de averiguar en su mente el por qué Jaune actuó de tal manera cuando ella le tiró sobre la cama. Acabó dándose cuenta mientras volvía a casa y digamos que Taiyang tuvo un escalofrío al verla entrar por la puerta completamente roja y con la boca abierta.

Jaune terminó Llegando a su dormitorio bastante tarde, por lo que se echó directamente a la cama. Las festividades aún continuaban pero creyó que sería una mejor idea aprovechar esas horas para recuperar el sueño que perdió el día pasado haciendo una larga redacción para el profesor Oobleck.

Y eso le llevó al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, que fue cuando su equipo le estuvo contando acerca de Blake y sus compañeros.

-Espera, espera, espera- detuvo el rubio a Ren- entonces Blake, quien fue miembra de... Ya sabéis- la última parte la murmuró, sabiendo perfectamente que nombrar al White Fang en el comedor no llevaría a nada bueno- ha aparecido de la nada como alumna después de estar desaparecido durante meses.

-Así es- reafirmó Ren sus pasadas palabras- estuvo observando el desfile de los alumnos de Atlas, específicamente a Weiss.

Los ojos de Jaune se abrieron como platos.

-¿Weiss está aquí?- Si hubiera mirado algo más a su izquierda, habría podido observar cómo Pyrrha se mordía el labio y cómo Nora empezó a dar toque tras toque en la mesa mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

Eso sí. Pudo ver perfectamente que Ren empezó a sudar ligeramente.

-...Sí. No se si compartirá nuestras mismas clases ahora que no tiene ningún equipo pero ha venido como representante de Atlas.

-Un momento... ¿Cómo que no tiene equipo?- Preguntó incrédulo Jaune.

-Debes entender, Jaune, que Weiss se unió a la academia en una etapa ya avanzada del curso y por lo cual todos los equipos están completos- explicó Pyrrha uniéndose a la conversación- tendrá que esperar hasta que el año que viene cuando un estudiante tenga que repetir el curso o el director encuentre a alguien tan avanzado que le permita saltarse un año.

-¿Y Blake qué? Ella tiene un equipo- espató el rubio, quien se hundió de hombros tras darse cuenta de cómo le había hablado a su equipo- lo siento...

-No pasa nada- comentó Ren con una sonrisa- en realidad, esa es una de las razones por las que sospecho que algo extraño está ocurriendo. La única razón por la que podría haber sido aceptada en la academia con tanta rapidez sería por la muerte de un alumno y algo así claramente no es el caso, pues habría sido documentado ya por la prensa. Yo mismo me encargué de investigarlo ayer por la noche.

Jaune iba a decir algo cuando justamente avistó una cabellera blanca y se quedó completamente sin aire.

Ahí estaba Weiss Schnee, sentada completamente sola en una esquina leyendo un libro de texto.

Puede que el día anterior hubiera tenido pensamientos... Impuros sobre Ruby y que al ver a Yang en el hospital él también recordó lo guapa que era.

Pero Weiss estaba a otro nivel completa y absolutamente diferente. Su forma de andar siempre mostró una elegancia que él creyó antes de Beacon imposible para tan simple acción, su pelo era del color de copos de nieve, su estilo de pelea era un deleite para cualquier espectador viéndola... Por no hablar, por supuesto, de lo increíblemente bien que podía cantar.

¿Pero por qué estaba sola? ¿Por qué la lanzaban los sentados en su misma mesa miradas llenas de nerviosismo?

-Ahora vuelvo- murmuró el rubio, levantándose y empezando a andar en dirección a la heredera.

No hubo la más mínima duda de que el resto de su equipo se dio cuenta de por qué había abandonado su sitio y hacía dónde iba, pues Nora le cogió de la manga para llamar su atención.

-Jaune, tenemos historia en quince minutos así que será mejor ir rápido y coger buenos sitios... ¡Oh, y Ya sabes cómo es Oobleck! Querrá empezar antes de tiempo la clase para mandarnos todos los deberes posibles...- Comentó con rapidez Nora, soltando al final una gran carcajada falsa- ah... En fin, que debemos irnos ipso facto.

-No pasa nada, será solo un minuto. Podéis ir yendo sin mí- respondió el espadachín, siguiendo su caminata hacia Weiss.

Nora se mordió el labio y miró detrás suyo a Pyrrha, quien había bajado la cabeza.

-Ren, ¿podrías hablar con Jaune para que no...?

-No pasa nada- aseguró la campeona con una sonrisa prefabricada- estoy segura de que Jaune nos alcanzará en cuestión de segundos. Al fin y al cabo, es nuestro amigo y líder. Debemos creer en su palabra.

Pyrrha se fue hacia la salida del comedor mientras que los otros dos miembros del equipo se intercambiaban miradas. Nora no parecía decidir con cuál de sus compañeros ir pero Ren solo colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Vayámonos a clase. Ya hablaré con Jaune luego.

La usuaria de Manghild asintió y, tras mandarle una última mirada a su líder, empezó a seguir el camino que había tomado Pyrrha junto a su amigo de la infancia.

Mientras tanto, dicho líder se aclaró la garganta y se lamió los labios.

Cosas de ser algo socialmente torpe. El cómo iniciar la conversación, qué decir... Todo parecía haberse ido de su cabeza al momento de llegar delante de Weiss.

"Supongo que no pasará nada por empezar con algo sencillo".

-Hey, Weiss- saludó el chico, quien casi dio un paso atrás ante la penetrante mirada lanzada por la heredera- solo quería, uh... Venir a saludarte. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

Ni un asentir con su cabeza, ni una pequeña sonrisa, ni una palabra... Nada. Weiss solo se quedó observándole con esos gélidos ojos.

Al ver que él tendría que ser quien sacara la conversación adelante, Jaune abrió la boca.

Pero ni una sola sílaba salió de ella, cómo si la mirada de la chica que tenía delante de verdad hubiera logrado congelarle por completo.

-Ah, buh, uh, eh...- Balbuceos empezaron a salir sin parar de su boca.

Y Weiss Schnee, por primera vez desde el inicio de la corta conversación que habían tenido, produjo su primer sonido.

Su suspiro hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir a más velocidad. ¿Estaba acaso cansada de él? ¿Se iba a ir sin más?

-Mira Arc. Voy a dejar esto lo más claro posible porque veo que no lo entenderás de ninguna otra manera- inició con un tono increíblemente serio y... ¿Cansado?- No me importa si has venido aquí para ligar o incluso si solo estás intentando ser amable... No me interesas en absoluto así que métete ya en la cabeza que ni verás un solo lien mío.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, viendo perfectamente a qué se refería Weiss con su último comentario.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No me interesa tu dinero, nunca lo ha hecho!- Exclamó ligeramente indignado.

¿Era por esa razón por la que ella lo había rechazado siempre en la primera etapa del curso? ¿La razón por la que siempre lo trató de tal fría manera?

Su cara palideció ligeramente al darse cuenta de cierto dato. Si desconfió con tanta facilidad de él, significaba que hubo gente en el pasado que intentó el plan que Weiss le había acusado de tratar.

Jaune sintió un ligero enfado surgiendo dentro de él pero se contuvo a sí mismo de mostrarlo. No le serviría de nada.

Sin embargo, no pareció haberlo ocultado perfectamente, pues Weiss inclinó su cabeza ligeramente para después suspirar por segunda vez ese día.

-Veo por tu respuesta que esas nunca fueron tus intenciones. Sin embargo, eso no cambia nada- su expresión facial no mostró ni la más mínima emoción- no pienso perder mi tiempo con un inútil que solo está reteniendo a sus compañeros de equipo- ante la cara de sorpresa de Jaune, la heredera solo arqueó ligeramente su ceja izquierda- Pyrrha Nikos es probablemente la cazadora con más potencial de toda esta generación. Solo es normal que todo tipo de periodistas y paparazzi investigaran para saber su equipo en Beacon, las capacidades de sus compañeros... ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Por lo que tengo entendido de distintos chismes en Atlas, tú eres en especial, por tus bajas notas, uno de los más discutidos en los foros. Aunque los sucesos del muelle hayan hecho que ganaras cierta popularidad, aún eres considerado un, como se suele decir, "lastre" para tus compañeros.

Jaune se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos los cuales Weiss aprovechó para cerrar su libro y levantarse.

-Y ahora si me disculpas, debo encaminarme a mi clase. No puedo permitirme llega-

-¡Weiss!- La interrumpió Jaune- ¡juró que te demostraré que no soy un inútil sin mis compañeros! ¡Y cuando lo haga, tú dejarás de estar ahí sola!

La chica se rió en bajo.

-Las acciones importan más que palabras vacías, Arc. Y créeme cuando te digo que necesitaras muchas acciones si deseas que cambie mi forma de pensar.

Jaune apretó su puño mientras la veía irse de la cafetería.

Iba a lograrlo. Iba a demostrarla que se estaba equivocando.

Se notó en ese momento que Weiss Schnee no conocía bien a Jaune Arc.

Pues en caso contrario, sabría que un Arc nunca rompía una promesa.

 **Lancaster**

No...

No. No era posible que estuviera escuchando bien.

Debía ser un error, una equivocación. No había otra manera.

-...Lo siento, Jaune. ¿Pero podrías repetirlo?- Pidió Pyrrha.

Inhalando todo el aire posible, Jaune Arc volvió a decir exactamente lo mismo que ella creyó haber oído incorrectamente:

-He dicho que si a partir de ahora podríais dejar de entrenarme tú, Nora y Ren.

Esas malditas palabras fueron el sabor más amargo que ella jamás hubiera probado.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- La pelirroja solo logró con dificultad articular correctamente esas palabras- ¿hemos hecho algo mal? ¿Estás enfadado?

La cara de la campeona mostró gran desesperación que llevó a Jaune a poner las manos en sus hombros con rapidez.

-¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no, sois geniales!- desmintió el rubio apresurado- no estoy ni por asomo enfadado con ninguno de vosotros tres. Es solo que tengo... Razones por las que querer hacer esto.

-No nos vengas con esas, Jaune- soltó con una ligera muestra de enfado en su voz Nora- ¿te ha amenazado otra vez Cardin? Porque juro que si lo ha hecho le romperé las piernas... Y si la cosa es que quieres tomarte unos días de descanso, solo dilo pero no vayas por ahí contándonos mierdas.

-No es Cardin- admitió el rubio en bajo- es solo que... Es algo distinto.

-Si ese algo es que crees que estás retrasando nuestro progreso como cazadores, pensaba que ya habíamos superado esa fase hace meses, Jaune- los ojos de Ren se estrecharon- como te ha dicho Nora, no nos molestaría que quisieras descansar uno o dos días. Todo el mundo lo hace. ¿Pero el tratar de ser evasivo con tus razones? Solo deseamos saber la verdad o por lo menos que nos des razones lógicas por las que no hace falta que nos preocupemos.

El espadachín se quedó callado unos segundos, barajando todas las posibilidades posibles sobre qué contarles a sus amigos.

-La razón es-

-Es Weiss, ¿no?- Le frenó la voz de Pyrrha- llevas mirándola todo el día y aunque no fueran las que la echabas cuando aún era estudiante aquí, Weiss sigue estando en tu mente, ¿no es así?

El líder miró a un lado, lo que hizo ver a sus compañeros que las palabras de la campeona no fueron otra cosa más que la verdad absoluta.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Primero Ruby y ahora Weiss, ¿por qué nunca...?- Con la cabeza bajada, Pyrrha cogió algunos libros y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio de JNPR- me voy a la biblioteca.

Y con esas palabras, salió de la habitación.

Nora cerró con fuerza su puño, tanta que de no tener aura su uña se habría hundido lo suficiente como para dejar salir sangre.

-Jaune, eres tipo magnífico y ya sabes que me caes muy bien. Pero ahí la has cagado. Y bien gorda.

La N de JNPR salió a por su amiga, dejando a los dos chicos del equipo solos.

-...¿A qué se refería Pyrrha con eso, Ren?- Le preguntó al miembro más callado del equipo.

Ren le observó unos segundos fijamente para después suspirar y colocar su mano derecha en su hombro.

-Jaune, admito que no solo me encuentro enfadado contigo, sino también decepcionado- el espadachín sintió como si su corazón se detuviese- no sé sobre qué hablaste con Weiss a la hora del desayuna ni tampoco me importa. Lo que sí me molesta es que eso haya tomado preferencia sobre nosotros, tus amigos.

Jaune pareció estar petrificado, pero Ren continuó:

-Puede que todos los que dormimos en esta habitación seamos compañeros de equipo, pero Pyrrha fue la primera. Ese "alguien" con el que te encontraste en el bosque Esmeralda, ese alguien que por siempre se dice que sería el miembro del equipo más importante para ti... Y sin embargo, no te has dedicado a otra cosa más que a pasar tiempo con otras personas.

»¿Crees acaso que la gustó que entrenaras con Ruby mientras que rechazaste su propio ofrecimiento? Ella, quien te había apoyado en la escuela desde el inicio, superada por una desconocida dos años menor.

»Por supuesto, no le guardó ningún rencor a Ruby. Ella es una persona increíble de la cual todos nos enorgullecemos de tener como amiga. El pequeño resentimiento aún continuó ahí, pero Pyrrha lo ocultó porque veía que estabas feliz y lo más importante, mejorando. Además, adoraba sobre cualquier cosa también poder entrenar contigo. Créeme. Nora me ha contado varias veces que así es como se siente Pyrrha.

»Y ahora viene Weiss. ¿Cómo crees que se siente al saber que una sola chica ha podido llevarte a dejar de entrenar con nosotros? ¿Que nuestro vínculo como equipo y lo bien que nos lo pasamos puede ser destruido solo porque se te antoja aparentemente impresionar a una chica guapa?

Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, Ren siguió el camino que las chicas de JNPR hicieron con anterioridad, dejando a Jaune ahí petrificado.

-No te equivoques, Jaune. Te perdonaremos con tal de que te disculpes y dejes la estupidez que estás haciendo solo por Weiss, pero será mejor que lo hagas rápido.

El sonido de la puerta del dormitorio cerrándose llegó a los oídos de Jaune, quien se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

 _-Primero Ruby y ahora Weiss. ¿Por qué nunca...?_

 _-El pequeño resentimiento aún continuó ahí, pero Pyrrha lo ocultó porque veía que estabas feliz y lo más importante, mejorando._

 _-adoraba sobre cualquier cosa también poder entrenar contigo._

"Pyrrha... ¿Pyrrha se ha sentido así todo este tiempo?" El chico se tambaleó ligeramente, mas por suerte cayó en la superficie suave de la cama.

Tenía ganas de darse en la cara.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por él... Después de todo en lo que le había apoyado...

Resultó ser que él se lo devolvía de esa forma.

-Yo... Yo...

Una parte de su cabeza rugió, deseosa de contar a su equipo que no lo hacía para impresionar a Weiss, sino para demostrarla un punto y que se abriera a los demás.

Pero la parte más lógica destruyó completamente esa posibilidad.

Pues no serviría de nada.

¿Qué importaría sus razones? Impresionar, tratar de ayudar... Eso no cambiaba el que hubiera elegido a Weiss por encima de ellos solo por una estúpida promesa y su orgullo.

-Yo... Yo...

Sus ojos se posaron en su scroll.

Podía anular la quedada en Patch con Ruby del día siguiente. Podía hacer eso y pasar todo el día tratando de arreglar las cosas con su equipo.

Pero eso sería injusto para Ruby.

Puede que todas esas inseguridades de Pyrrha hubieran nacido por todo el tiempo que él y Ruby pasaban juntos. Sin embargo, Jaune sintió que si pudiera volver al pasado, su amistad con la joven pelirroja sería una de las pocas cosas que no se atrevería a cambiar.

Además, ella también le había ayudado en innumerables ocasiones. No sería capaz de hacer algo así sabiendo lo hipócrita que sería.

El chico abrazó sus propias rodillas y cerró los ojos.

¿Y si simplemente dejaba a Weiss en paz? ¿Y si rompía la promesa?

Eso sería admitirle a la heredera que tenía razón. Admitirle a las personas de esos supuestos foros que tenían razón. Que dependía de su equipo y que sin él su equipo funcionaría muchísimo mejor.

"¡Otra vez con tu puto orgullo!" Se gritó a sí mismo con fuerza.

Ren estuvo en lo correcto. No había cambiado nada desde que comenzó el curso. Aún seguía siendo ese chico que rechazó el ofrecimiento de Pyrrha y se enfadó por ello en vez de simplemente contarla antes sobre Ruby.

Tristemente, no solo era eso. También estaba el que si ignoraba la promesa con Weiss y le pedía perdón a su equipo, todo igualmente seguiría peor que antes.

Weiss seguiría estando sola, sin nadie con quien hablar.

Y su equipo seguiría sabiendo que él igualmente eligió a la heredera y siguió su orgullo por encima de su amistad.

Abriendo los ojos repentinamente, Jaune suspiró y cogió su scroll.

 _-¡Hola, este es número de Ruby Rose!_

 _-Yang, dame mi scroll..._

 _-¡Deje un mensaje...!_

 _-Yaaaaaaaang..._

 _-¡...Después de la señal!_

Jaune cogió aire.

-Ruby... ¿Te importaría que mañana simplemente entrenemos y que dejemos la espada larga para más adelante? Ha ocurrido algo y...- El chico volvió a suspirar- bueno, te lo diré mañana. Adiós.

No había marcha atrás.

 **N/A Como mi equipo favorito de entre los volúmenes 1-3, me resultó muy incómodo escribir esto. Sobretodo el hacer que Jaune y Ren, quienes son respectivamente mi primer y tercer personaje favorito de RWBYJNPR, tuvieran esta discusión.**

 **Ahora Jaune tendrá que arreglarlo y solo os digo que cierto baile que** _ **puede**_ **que aparezca en el próximo capítulo estará implicado. Aún estoy calculando hasta que punto quiero hacerlo.**

 **Esta pelea debía pasar en algún momento. En serio, poneros en el lugar de Pyrrha. Sois una cazadora que nunca ha tenido un amigo de verdad y de repente conoces a un chico del cual te enamoras que acaba siendo tu compañero en el bosque Esmeralda y a quien ayudas en múltiples ocasiones. Deberíais ser increíblemente cercanos, ¿no? Pues resulta que el pasa más tiempo con otras personas y parece ignorar tus sentimientos.**

 **Duele. Y es por eso por lo que creo que en esta situación en la que Jaune pasa tanto tiempo con Ruby algo así podría ocurrir. Weiss fue solo el detonante que explotó la dinamita ya colocada.**

 **Cambiando de tema, siento que este capítulo sea algo corto, pero he estado algo ocupado últimamente y creo que este es un punto aceptable para acabar este capítulo.**

 **Ah, y por cierto. Lo de Ruby en un principio iba a ser: "deja que te ayude a hacer tu espada más larga" pero acabé decantándome por algo con más sentido. Es que simplemente me encanta la mejora que el volumen 4 le dio a Crocea Mors y quise implementarla en la historia con Ruby ayudando a Jaune a hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando me dio cuenta de que nuestra pelirroja favorita iba a tener que manosear la espada de Jaune para que cupiera en un escudo y hacerla más larga... Lo demás es historia.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **-Arashi Walker, Ospimpisons y a Rcarrasc por colocar la historia en sus lista de favoritos.**

 **-Celldar, Ospimpisons (otra vez) y a Rcarrasc (nuevamente) por seguir la historia.**


	4. De promesas y secretos

El aeropuerto se encontraba muy poco activo esa mañana. Algo que todos los miembros del equipo JNPR secretamente agradecieron solo por el simple hecho de que no deberían encontrarse con ninguno de los fanáticos de Pyrrha.

Debía ser por la hora. Con el festival Vytal a la vuelta de la esquina, los vuelos a Vale eran incesantes y abundantes pero los momentos entre llegada de aeronaves siempre eran más relajantes. Más tranquilos.

Jaune Arc les lanzó lo más discretamente posible una mirada a sus compañeros a su izquierda, quienes estaban completamente callados.

Bueno, Nora le vio tratando de mirarles y le guiñó el ojo pero Nora era Nora.

El silencio incómodo estaba llevándole a replantearse si hubiera sido mejor el que hubiera gente por el lugar.

La única razón por la que probablemente le habían acompañado todos era porque Jaune les había prometido que lo explicaría todo, que pediría disculpas.

Les pareció extraño, por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a esperar al aeropuerto y no hablarlo en la habitación, donde estarían completamente solos?

La respuesta de Jaune fue que no quería retrasar cualquier plan que tuvieran al conversar en la habitación pero que en el aeropuerto tendrían varias horas para hablar mientras que esperaban, además de que a la hora a la que llegarían ahí estaría prácticamente vacío.

El rubio no supo que todos entendieron sin ningún problema el mensaje que les intentó lanzar:

«No quiero que os saltéis vuestro entrenamiento matutino».

Ren decidió no comentarlo en el momento y esperar a que Jaune diese todas sus razones antes de ir a Patch con Ruby e hizo una señal a Nora para que ella entendiese también que detuviese cualquier pregunta lista para salir propulsada de su boca.

Pyrrha... Pyrrha sintió un ligero enfado dentro de sí misma.

Ya había sido múltiples veces rechazada en el pasado de querer hacer algo divertido en Sanctum simplemente por el hecho de que los otros alumnos no desearon ser conocidos como aquellos que, literalmente, fueran: «los frenadores de la chica invencible».

Así pasó una y otra y otra vez hasta que, al final, dejó de intentarlo.

Sabía que Jaune no lo hacía por miedo a ganar una mala fama o perder popularidad. Él no era así y no le había molestado durante meses. En tal caso, una de sus mejores memorias de él jamás habrían sucedido.

 _-Wow, Jauney. Admito que te has vuelto fuerte pero creo que aún sigues tratando de hacer cosas más hallá de lo que tu flacucho cuerpo puede- comentó Cardin mientras bloqueaba con fuerza un espadazo del rubio._

 _El heredero de los Arc apretó con fuerza sus dientes y cedió a la maza de su oponente la victoria en ese enfrentamiento, dejando que el arma se deslizara por el filo de su espada para que golpease el suelo y no a él._

 _Inmediatamente después, él dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar la continuación del ataque de Cardin._

 _No obstante, calculó mal y tuvo que colocar el escudo delante suyo para bloquear la maza._

 _Al verle caer al suelo de culo, el matón soltó una pequeña carcajada._

 _-¿¡Pero quién te ha entrenado, un crío de diez años?- Soltó Cardin, para lo cual Jaune se rió ligeramente._

 _-En realidad tiene quince años, yendo para dieciséis._

Eso. ESO fue probablemente lo más genial que hubiera oído jamás a alguien decir. No intentó poner excusas, no trató de hacerse quedar a sí mismo mejor, no probó a dejar a Ruby mal para sentirse mejor consigo mismo... Solo lo dijo sin vergüenza y eso consiguió que su corazón empezara a latir con más fuerza.

Puede que Jaune no solo lo hiciese con ella. Tampoco quería molestar a Ren y a Nora. No obstante, el problema es que no quería ser puesta en un pedestal.

Por lo tanto, esperaba que el rubio se explicase de una manera que todo acabara bien. No solo para él, sino para que ella no terminase con un amigo menos en un su pequeña lista.

¿O acaso le perdonaría igualmente aunque no la gustara lo que contara? ¿Estaba tan desesperada por amigos que se anclaría con fuerza a cualquier roca, aunque esta no fuese lo suficientemente blanda? ¿Estaba enfadada siquiera por lo del pedestal o eran simplemente celos por el que Jaune hubiese decidido cumplir la promesa con Weiss lo que provocaban su ira?

No tenía la más mínima idea y eso honestamente resultaba terrorífico. Siempre tuvo el completo control en cualquier batalla que tomara parte y el no comprender los sentimientos que plagaban su cabeza la desconcertaba bastante.

La cosa supuso que sería esperar y ver. Como si de un campo de batalla se tratara, en caso de ser incapaz de leer la situación, la alternativa sería responder al movimiento enemigo.

El momento de comenzar a hablar del tema se acercaba peligrosamente con la llegada al lugar donde tomaría la aeronave, por lo que el rubio se paró repentinamente.

"Tuve que habérmelo pensado mejor" se lamentó Jaune mentalmente tras su acción. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso por dentro como para mostrarlo por fuera. "Supongo que tendré que empezar a hablar ya..."

Sus compañeros de equipo también se habían detenido y le estaban mirando. ¿Cómo se estarían sintiendo? ¿Emocionados, nerviosos, tristes, impacientes?

¿Acaso debería averiguarlo y adaptar lo que les iba a contar a sus emociones para salir mejor parado?

"Espera, ¿no sería eso manipulación emocional?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos unos segundos ante las implicaciones que trajeron tales pensamientos en su cabeza. "¡No! No pienso hacer algo así. Trataré si puedo de ablandar el golpe pero no voy a ocultarles nada... Algo así no sería justo para ellos".

-Así que... ¿A qué estamos esperando?- La voz de Nora le devolvió al mundo real desde su mente- ¡oh, espera! Solo por si las moscas, si lo que pasa es que te están entrando ganas de ir al baño por los nervios, siempre podemos hablar mientras tú estás en el retrete, ya lo hice alguna vez con Ren.

La mano de este conecto con su cara y Jaune se rio ligeramente.

Ese era su equipo. El equipo que el quería y era por eso... Era por el que él pensara en ellos como su familia fuera de casa la razón de que el contarles la verdad era necesario. Su corazón no sobreviviría engañarles.

La noche anterior, él pensó en no decirles nada porque no cambiaría que eligió a Weiss sobre ellos. No obstante, el reflexionar le hizo darse cuenta de que ellos se merecían saberlo.

Esa era SU vida, no un drama estúpido en el que se quedaba en silencio solo para añadir más drama. Incluso si le odiaban por ello, quería que lo supieran todo.

Cuando Cardin le acosó meses atrás, él se calló acerca de Ruby solo por su orgullo. Y si quería hacer que las cosas fuesen diferentes, si querían empezar a marcar la diferencia, debía empezar a hacer cosas como esa aunque le resultaran incómodas. Porque si no, no crecería.

Suspirando, el rubio se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

-Chicos... Voy a seros sincero. No... No dije que hablásemos porque iba a cancelar lo de Weiss. Es solo que quiero explicároslo porque me importáis, porque sois honestamente, junto a Ruby, los mejores amigos que jamás he tenido- admitió Jaune con sinceridad.

Ante el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, el hijo de las Arc creyó por unos segundos que lo había fastidiado todo y que se marcharían en unos segundos.

-...¿Y?- Fue esa razón la que le llevó a estar confuso por la corta respuesta de Ren, quien estaba arqueando su ceja.

-Eh... No sé que esperas, Jaune, pero esto no va a ser como en una película en la que nos empezamos a ir mientras tú gritas: «¡puedo explicarlo!»- Comentó Nora- vamos a esperar a que nos lo cuentes todos y entonces sabremos si te perdonamos, medio perdonamos, tenemos que romperte las piernas para hacerte entrar en razón... Ya sabes.

Las palabras de la portadora de Magnhild consiguieron aliviar su corazón. Ella siempre sabía cómo hacer una broma para hacer el ambiente más relajante.

Sus ojos se desplazaron poco a poco hacia Pyrrha, quien se había mantenido callado. Esta inhaló algo de aire para seguidamente exhalar y enseñarle una ligera sonrisa que le indicó que deseaba que continuara.

-Bueno... La cosa es que Weiss está muy sola- incluso él encontró sus palabras ridículas cuando se escuchó a sí mismo- n-no me refiero un poco sola, sino que... Parece que quiere ahuyentar a la gente, que tiene miedo de que algo pase si por alguna razón decide abrirse y tener amigos. Incluso cuando la conté que yo no quería salir con ella solo por su fama, pareció darla igual, como si ya se hubiese rendido. Por eso... Por eso cuando fui a hablar con ella hice una promesa- el chico hizo una pausa para tomar aire- que a cambio de que yo la impresionara sin utilizar vuestra ayuda, ella cedería a tratar de hacer amigos.

-Pero y si es mentira, Jaune- interrumpió Pyrrha, hablando con un tono de voz increíblemente suave- aunque logres cumplir tu parte del trato, no hay seguridad de que ella haga lo mismo con la suya. Por una promesa, alguien no cambia por completo su manera de pensar y eso podría acabar solo perjudicándote a ti.

El espadachín apretó sus puños y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Lo sé. Pero la cosa es que estoy entrenando para ser cazador, para ayudar a gente, salvarla y hacer sus vidas mejores. Ese es mi sueño, y ahora que tengo la posibilidad de ayudar, aunque puede que no sirva de nada, pienso cogerla y aferrarme a ella todo lo posible- declaró Jaune, su mirada llena de determinación clavándose directamente en los ojos esmeraldas de Pyrrha- ya cometí el error de quedarme a un lado antes. Cuando Cardin también acosó a otros estudiantes, podría haberles ayudado. Cuando tus fans estuvieron persiguiéndonos, pude haber tenido unos palabras con ellos, por lo menos para que nos dejaran algo tranquilos- esa última parte pareció haber llamado mucho su atención, pues la pelirroja le observó con más intensidad que antes.

»A llegar a Beacon me prometí que no sería el idiota que está colgado de un árbol mientras que sus amigos pelean por sus vidas. Y aunque no siempre haya cumplido con lo que dije, antes de ir al muelle para buscar a Blake me comprometí a no volver a hacerlo. A no olvidarme otra vez de algo tan importante para mí.

Una vez acabó de hablar, él sintió como si hubiese echado todo el aire de su cuerpo, pues su garganta le dolía ligeramente y su boca estaba increíblemente seca.

-Ya... Veo- soltó con lentitud Ren, analizando la situación y planteándose cómo podría frasear lo siguiente que iba a decir- tengo... Tengo que decirte que mi opinión acerca de lo que estás haciendo no ha cambiado mucho, Jaune. Lo siento, pero lo que te conté ayer aún perdura.

Mientras que Nora le lanzó a su amigo de la infancia una mirada extrañada, la mente del líder del equipo ahí reunido empezó a pensar a altas velocidades qué podría responder.

Abriendo la boca, él trató de dejar que las palabras salieran por sí solas, dejarse llevar.

Mas era como si toda la energía y determinación habían sido utilizadas para su discurso anterior, pues sus cuerdas bocales fueron incapaces de formar una sola sílaba.

-Es solo que... Igualmente algo así nos perjudica enormemente a ti y a todo el equipo, es una decisión que deberías haber meditado antes de tomar, o habérnoslo consultado con anterioridad- argumentó el proveniente de Kuroyuri.

-¡Ren! Lo siento, Jaune. Ya le conoces, siempre bromeando- exclamó Nora con una carcajada nerviosa para luego susurrarle a su amigo:- ¿qué haces? Ni que fuésemos sus dueños. No me convence a mí tampoco mucho lo que nos cuenta pero tampoco deberías decirle algo así.

-Es nuestro líder de equipo, Nora- comenzó él en bajo- es quien nos lidera en las peleas y la época en la que empiezan las misiones está a la vuelta de la esquina. La falta de cooperación dentro del equipo podría resultar en alguien saliendo herido... O peor.

-¡Entonces lo mejor sería dejar que esto acabara lo antes posible para volver a la normalidad!- Murmuró con agitación la N del equipo.

-Eh, chicos...- Cortó la conversación Jaune, cuyas manos tenía escondidas detrás de su espalda para evitar que las vieran temblando- yo, bueno... He escuchado lo que habéis dicho, no habéis sido precisamente silenciosos- los dos se hundieron de hombros- no es nada, Ren tiene toda la razón del mundo para estar enfadado... Y es por eso por lo que quiero hacer un trato- sus ojos no contenían la determinación y firmeza que antes portaban, pero la voz de Jaune no mostró dudas- una semana. Solo quiero una semana para intentar impresionar a Weiss.

Pyrrha, quien llevaba un buen rato callada, se lamió los labios.

-¿Una semana? ¿Estás diciendo que si no consigues lograrlo en una semana... Romperás la promesa?

Jaune asintió.

-Después haré todo lo posible para que me perdonéis. Lavaré los platos el resto de nuestros días en Beacon, prepararé las comidas siempre que me lo pidáis aunque esté cansado, entrenaré lo más duro que pueda con vosotros; pero por favor, dadme una oportunidad- pidió el rubio.

Nora no se lo pensó dos veces antes de asentir energéticamente.

No la agradaba mucho el por qué su líder iba a seguir tal plan. Sin embargo, ella también había hecho cosas mal que a Ren no le gustaron y el siempre la perdonó una vez entendió sus razones.

Había un vacío peculiar en la historia de Jaune que faltaba de rellenar, probablemente por el estrés. Pero ya se encargaría ella de encontrar la última pieza del puzle. No sabía si se había olvidado de ella o es que no quería decirlo aún pero no indagaría, por lo menos aún no.

¡Oh, eso la recordaba que aún no había encontrado dónde dejó su gabardina y mostacho falso!

Ren suspiró.

-Supongo que eso valdrá... Te deseo lo mejor a la hora de conseguir tu objetivo. Solo te aviso de que tendrás bastante trabajo con todas las tortitas que te pedirá Nora- eso llevó una pequeña sonrisa a la boca de Jaune.

Por último, los ojos de Pyrrha bajaron al suelo.

Se sentía dolida, de eso no había duda.

Entendía perfectamente el por qué Jaune hizo lo que hizo. Cómo no, después de que él literalmente les hubiera explicado el por qué de su esfuerzo en ayudar a Weiss.

Por una parte, ese podría ser el comienza de algo nuevo y magnífico.

Jaune ya había hablado de su objetivo de convertirse en alguien que no se quedaría a un lado. Algo que ella ansiaba con profundidad.

Alguien que estuviese ahí para ayudarla siempre que se sintiera incómoda con sus fans, alguien que pudiera poner un límite, alguien en el que confiar en los asuntos referentes a sus inseguridades. Y en un futuro quizás incluso...

Eso era un posible futuro que quizás no ocurriría si decidía cortarle las alas entonces, Pensamiento el cual casi trajo vómito a su boca.

Sin embargo, ¿y si se volvía contra ella? Si Jaune llegaba al nivel que ya no la necesitaría más y dejara de pasar tan tiempo con ella, ¿entonces qué?

O peor, el que se hiciera tan popular por su actitud y decidiera irse con gente más interesante que ella.

-Yo...- Levantando la mirada, ella dio su benedicto:- siento muchísimo decirte esto Jaune, pero es que simplemente no puedo perdonarte ahora mismo sin más- la mano de la pelirroja fue llevada a su corazón- me dolió mucho lo que hiciste y aún entendiendo el por qué de tus acciones, no me encuentro de acuerdo con ellas... Estaré dispuesta a perdonarte. Como dice Ren, necesitamos compenetrarnos en la misión de primer año para lo que es muy necesario- los ojos de los dos compañeros se fijaron el uno en el otro- solo necesito tiempo para pensar y... Reflexionar sobre qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Oh, cuánto le gustaría no haberse esperado esa conclusión.

-Pyrrha...- Él apretó su puño- agradezco el que me vayas a dejar otra oportunidad tras lo que he hecho y definitivamente me merezco lo que me acabas de contar y más... Y es por eso que haré todo lo posible para que todo vuelva a se- no. Para que una vez acabe esto, que todo sea incluso mejor que antes.

Eso lo juraba por su honor y sería una promesa que jamás rompería ni a la que aceptaría poner un límite de tiempo.

 **Lancaster**

La gran guadaña de Ruby chocó contra la armadura de su amigo, lanzando a este al suelo.

-Ah...- Jadeó Jaune, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la preocupado pelirroja- aún puedo seguir.

Apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de Crocea Mors en su mano derecha, el espadachín miró con atención a Ruby en busca de cualquier tipo de abertura posible, un fallo en su guardia que pudiera utilizar para atacar.

-No te quedes ahí quieto, crío- una voz comentó desde un lado, el tío de Ruby si no se equivocaba- estas gritándola que vaya a atacarte y eso haría si no fueses el enchufado de la "profesora Rose".

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron ligeramente ante las palabras de su tío Qrow, quien había vuelto esa misma mañana. No tuvo que haberle contado a su familia el apodo que ocasionalmente ella y Jaune utilizaban.

-Vale... Vale, gracias- expresó el rubio, empezando a coger velocidad corriendo hacia ella.

Ruby preparó sus piernas para actuar al primer indicio de cuál sería el ataque de Jaune. Él se estaba esforzando más ese día que jamás antes, incluso en los tiempos durante los que era acosado por ese matón... ¿Carden, quizás?

El chico se lanzó contra ella, alcanzando los dos metros de distancia entre los dos.

Preparándose, Ruby movió Crescent Rose para atacarle por un lado, esta siendo bloqueada por el escudo de Jaune.

La sonrisa en la cara del estudiante de Beacon mostró con claridad que creía haber logrado pasar su guardia e iba a conseguir acertar su primer ataque en toda la pelea.

Y por unos momentos, ella se planteó dejarle. Su aura le protegería de todo daño y le debía pasar algo para actuar de esa manera. Sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron en Qrow, quien con la mirada pareció lanzarla un simple mensaje:

«Ve enserio».

Su expresión facial cambió para volverse más firme.

Lanzando un corte horizontal, Jaune creyó que Ruby no tendría más opción excepto resistir el golpe.

No se esperó que esta diera un salto.

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué hacía? Así solo conseguiría ser golpeada en el eje vertical de su cuerpo en vez de en el horizontal.

La pelirroja pulsó el gatillo.

Una bala salió disparada fuera de la parte francotirador de Crescent Rose, el retroceso otorgando a Ruby la suficiente potencia como para dejarse llevar por la inercia mientras sostenía su arma y darle una patada a Jaune en la cara.

La frustración dentro de él por fallar fue solapada por la admiración que sintió por Ruby en ese momento.

-¡Wow! ¿No me dijiste que eras mala en el cuerpo a cuerpo?- La pelirroja se vio confusa y la palma de la mano de Qrow conectó con su cara.

-Puto Tai, ¿por qué no me dejaste coger algo de alcohol?- Insultó lo más bajo posible para que no le escuchasen los dos adolescentes- no es cuerpo a cuerpo si utiliza su guadaña para impulsarse.

-Oh- el rubio se rascó la nuca- esto, eh... Es muy vergonzoso.

-Bueno, pues... Es mi turno de atacar, Jaune- El tiempo entre el final de la frase y la parte afilada de Crescent Rose a metros de su cuerpo fue mínimo.

El bloquearlo no era una opción. Ya lo intentó antes y la cosa acabó con él recibiendo una patada en los morros.

¿Sería atacar antes mejor?

No podría esquivarlo y su escudo no le serviría de nada en esa situación así que por probar...

Su espada salió disparado hacia Ruby en un fuerte estocazo que sin duda alguna iba a ser un golpe certero.

Pero se equivocaba, pues él no había sido el único que practicaba. Utilizando su semblanza, Ruby se transformó en rosas y le rodeó hasta estar detrás suyo, acabando con él de un movimiento de Crescent Rose.

-Suficiente- cortó Qrow, acercándose a ellos- bien hecho, pequeña. En estos últimos meses has entrenado bastante con tu semblanza por lo que veo.

La sobrina asintió llena de energía.

-Eso sí, intenta no abusar mucho de él. Podrías volverte predecible hasta el punto de que alguien como rubito sería capaz de atraparte- el cazador ignoró la mirada ligeramente molesta de la hija de Summer. Irritada por lo que había implicado de las habilidades de su amigo, ¿eh?- Y hablando de él, no sé cómo Ozpin te permitió siquiera entrar en Beacon con esas técnicas. Si hubieses actuado justamente al ver a Ruby delante tuyo, quizás podrías haber logrado reaccionar y contraatacar.

Levantando su torso del suelo, Jaune se sentó en la hierba.

-Vale, y por qué es eso- ante la ceja arqueada de Qrow, él continuó- tú lo has dicho, soy un inútil que necesita mucho entrenamiento y que el profesor Ozpin no debería haber dejado en su academia, así que me gustaría saber todo lo posible para mejorar... ¿Por qué debería seguir mis instintos en vez de mi cabeza?

-Solo te lo digo según lo que he visto en tu pequeño jueguecito con Ruby- no se dignaba a llamar pelea a lo que había visto. Una pelea no consistía en alguien que necesitaba un aviso para decidir no contenerse contra alguien que parecía haber empezado a entrenar hacía uno o dos años en vez de desde niño- hay muchos tipos de cazadores. Están los que son tan fuertes y habilidosos que no necesitan ningún plan porque sus tiempos de reacción e instintos les hace imposible o les facilita salir de cualquier trampa, están los que formulan planes capaces de cambiar la balanza de una batalla en segundos, los que tienen una combinación equilibrada de las dos... Y viendo que acabaste en el suelo tras intentar planear algo, probar la otra cara de la moneda te podría venir bien.

Jaune se levantó y guardó su espada en la vaina.

-Es solo que... Mi equipo y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas estos días.

-Mira crío, acabo de volver de un largo viajo a Anima y honestamente no me importa ni una mierda cualquier justificación que quieras darme- contestó Qrow- ahora daría cualquier cosa por meterme en la casa y beber algo. Solo te estoy aconsejando solo porque Ruby me lo pidió, no soy tu psiquiatra.

El rubio bajó la mirada.

Aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

 **Lancaster.**

 _Nuckelavee._

 _El Nuckelavee es un Grimm de tipo humanoide el cual fue descubierto hará dos siglos en las zonas cercanas al entonces Sacro Imperio de Mistral por un equipo de exploradores compuesto por veinte individuos, de entre los cuales se conserva las entradas de diario de uno de ellos._

 _"Mal acecha entre la maleza de estos bosques. Nuestros bien afamados cazadores sienten como si una maldición hubiese sido echada por estos lares, pareciendo libres de todo animal. Ante la sospecha de que hayan sido espantados por un Grimm, mi más leal subordinado se ha presentado voluntario a entregarle al santísimo Emperador Achilles III una petición de que envíe a un puñado de guardias a derrotar al monstruo. El grupo espera con ilusión las nuevas"-_ _Entrada número veintiocho- Kimito Todoroki._

 _"Dos de nuestros exploradores han sido encontrados muertos. Tras el acto funerario que esta misma noche ha sucedido, no puedo evitar preguntarme que posible Grimm podría haber logrado acabar con tan habilidosos hombres. La única pista ha sido una huella de caballo encontrada en el suelo y una mínima cantidad de sangre negra. La espera de la vuelta de mi querido compañero quizás parezca eterna pero no podemos retrasar el trabajo"-_ _Entrada número treinta y uno-Kimito Todoroki._

 _"La bestia se ha presentado hoy en nuestro cuartel. Aún con la llegada de un escuadrón de soldados del Emperador, fuimos forzados a retirarnos tras la pérdida de diecisiete vidas más entre los que se encontró mi querido amigo. Alrededor de la mitad de los supervivientes, guardias o no, han cometido Seppuku por la vergüenza que les trajo el acto de escapar, pero yo aún sigo sin poder descansar por la noche. La cara de la bestia aún se me viene a la cabeza con solo pestañear y su chillido retumba en mis oídos hasta hoy. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco"-_ _Entrada número cuarenta y cinco-Kimito Todoroki._

Ren cerró el libro con suavidad y se levantó de su asiento.

No quería seguir leyendo. Una sola página había conseguido provocarle nauseas y el solo pensar lo que provocaría seguir le inclinó a decidirse del todo a dejarlo en su balda.

Había ido a la biblioteca a relajarse y pensar en lo ocurrido aquella mañana, si ningún otro motivo. Por supuesto, tuvo que encontrarse con ese libro: «Los Grimm más inusuales de Remnant. Edición de Anima» y no pudo resistir la tentación.

Su cabeza parecía no querer descansar después de haber procesado las palabras de ese hombre, Kimito. El pobre fue el primero en encontrarse con... Con _eso_ y uno de los pocos en salir con vida. Fue gracias a él que Achilles III se enteró de tales bestias encontradas a las afueras de su imperio y que este enviara las décadas posteriores centenares de escuadrones a acabar con los Nuckelavee, llevándolos a la casi extinción, cosa increíblemente rara al hablar de Grimm.

Sus pesadillas tras tantos años habían cesado pero él sabía perfectamente que eso se lo debía a Nora. Sin ella, él habría terminado muriendo antes siquiera de llegar a civilización, se habría unido a una tribu de bandidos o se habría quitado la vida a sí mismo.

Sí... Le debía mucho a Nora Valkyrie.

Dejando el libro en su estante, él volvió a su sitio para recoger su mochila y volver a su habitación.

O lo habría hecho de no ser por cierto Fauno ahí presente, en la silla a la derecha de en la que antes estaba sentado.

-Blake- saludó Ren con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días- contestó la chica sin apartar la mirada del libro que había captado toda su atención, «aullando a la luna» de Ein Black.

-Tardes, la hora de comer pasó hace hace un tiempo- corrigió el originario de Kuroyuri, cogiendo su mochila- no te molestaré más.

-No me importa- le interrumpió con una velocidad sorprendente- hay alguna otra copia de esta novela en esa estantería, puedes coger una y que la leamos juntos.

La mirada de Ren alternó entre el dedo de la Fauno y el cercano lugar donde estaría el libro. No es que la compañía de Blake le fuese molesta ni mucho menos, pero tras leer sobre la bestia que asesinó a sus padres y a toda su aldea, no estaba muy por la labor de disfrutar de literatura.

-No deseo hacerte esperar, ya debes estar muy avanzada- respondió Ren.

-No voy tan avanzada, acabo de empezar el primer capítulo y por lo que llevo, está muy bien. Discutir un buen libro siempre es algo entretenido.

Por unos segundos, el adolescente se quedó sin palabras.

-Algo te preocupa- ahí era donde ella había dado en el clavo. Sus ojos del color del ámbar habían dejado las hojas de papel que formaban el aparentemente interesante libro y parecían clavados en él.

-Yo...- No fue capaz de mantener la mirada- simplemente hoy he tenido un mal día.

Colocando un marca páginas en donde se encontraba, Blake cerró su libro y se giró en su silla para que estuviesen cara a cara.

-Bueno, creo que eso era obvio por cómo has estado tratando de poner excusas y pareces más agitado de lo normal- ¿tanto se le notaba? Él y la Fauno siquiera habían hablado tanto e igualmente le había leído como si fuese otra de sus novelas- puede que no sea la mejor a la hora de dar consejos pero siempre puedo escuchar.

Ren suspiró y se planteó unos segundos qué decir.

-No me siento cómodo hablando de ello en una biblioteca donde todo el mundo podría oírlo- ante la ceja arqueada de Blake, Ren clarificó:- no es nada ilegal, es solo... Personal.

-Ya veo- hubo una pausa de unos cinco segundos entre los que ninguno pronunció una sola palabra- sabes, siempre que estoy estresada empiezo a leer un libro nuevo. Ayuda a quitarte la cabeza de la realidad durante un tiempo y resulta muy bueno para los nervios.

Ese fue el momento en el que Ren arqueó su ceja.

-No, no significa que esté implicando que estoy haciendo eso ahora mismo- sus mejillas se encontraron de un bonito tono de rojo y vio como las orejas que sin duda estaban escondidas debajo de su lazo se echaron hacia atrás, tal y como haría un verdadero felino.

-Vale, supongo que podría intentarlo- concedió el chico, volviendo a colocar su mochila en el suelo y yendo a coger el libro. Una vez volvió, los dos comenzaron a leer.

El protagonista era sin duda interesante. Un hombre llevado por sus emociones que era apodado como bestia se enamoraba de una joven damisela y ponía todo su empeño en tratar de cortejarla.

El reino inventado donde ocurrían los hechos era gobernado por un monarca estricto que servía como antagonista de la historia, tratando de todas las formas de evitar que el personaje principal cumpliera su objetivo por el odio a todo lo fuera de lo común.

No pudo evitar hacer la comparativa entre el rey y los racistas que plagaban Remnant. Esa historia hacía un paralelismo entre el tabú que era en la era en la que se encontraban el amor entre faunos (la bestia) y humanos (la damisela). Tristemente, eran habituales las noticias de familiares de personas que cometían homicidio contra estas al enterarse de que la pareja o amigo de susodicha persona era Fauno.

Tras acabar los primeros cinco capítulos, entendió perfectamente por qué Blake se sentiría interesada por tal novela.

-Está muy bien escrito- admitió Ren, levantando la mirada con dificultad, deseoso de continuar con la lectura- los personajes han sido colocados en un entorno interesante y ya tengo ganas de ver su desarrollo, sobre todo de la chica.

-¿Es ella el personaje que más te llama la atención? Solo ha tenido dos apariciones en persona bastante cortas y lo demás han sido menciones de la bestia- comentó Blake.

-No parece tener buena opinión de la bestia y una historia de amor no puede ser solo una persona queriendo a la otra. A menos de que acabe como tragedia, algo debe ocurrir para llevar su personaje más allá, para que supere las diferencias entre los dos y que ella también se enamore.

Los ojos de la Fauno mostraron una mezcla de curiosidad e interés.

-Buen punto. Aunque mi punto de vista de su personaje no haya cambiado por tus palabras, podría hacerlo si el autor sigue siendo tan competente como ha mostrado por ahora y la desarrolla de manera correcta y lógica.

Ren asintió y un cómodo silencio les rodeó mientras iniciaban la lectura del segundo capítulo. Después lo discutieron un tiempo y siguieron con el tercero, luego el cuarto, quinto, sexto... Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya varias horas habían transcurrido y el atardecer ya había llegado.

El scroll que llevaba en su bolsillo vibró con fuerza, llevándole a darse cuenta de la hora que era.

-Blake, ya son las siete y media- comentó, colocando el dedo índice en la página para que no se cerrase la novela sin querer- ¿tienes un marca páginas de más?

La chica movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo y se sacó de su mochila uno que tenía el dibujo de un gato negro, lo cual llevó una sonrisa a los labios del originario de Kuroyuri.

-Muchas gracias, es que hoy yo soy el encargado de cocinar la cena y me gustaría terminar con ello lo antes posible para poder hacerle unos aperitivos a Nora- su amiga de la infancia siempre estaba hambrienta y sobretodo amaba comer cuando algo la preocupaba. Contando lo ocurrido aquella mañana, necesitaría bastantes tortitas.

-¿Ha hecho algo ella?- Cortó sus pensamientos Blake- Nora, digo. Tras mencionar tu nombre, pareció que recordaste algo.

Sus ojos se desviaron a un lado, todo con tal de no mirar esos penetrantes ojos cuyo poseedor perfectamente pudo haber sido un felino.

-No, Nora no es la razón por la que estuve preocupado. Es solo que... No importa, no deseo fastidiar la tarde.

-No mencioné nada de lo de antes, solo pregunté si ella había hecho algo- al darse cuenta, Ren retrocedió unos pasos- al aceptar leer conmigo, te relajaste. Si ahora te marchas así, será como si no hubiese servido de nada.

-Yo...- Ren suspiró- el líder de mi equipo, Jaune, cometió un error, uno bastante grande que ha causado algunos problemas en el equipo. Me acordé de ello porque cuando Nora está estresada por algún tema en particular, irritada, preocupada... Suele comer más.

Cerrando su propia novela, ella desplazó su silla para que todo su cuerpo mirara al miembro del equipo JNPR.

-Espero que me perdones si estoy asumiendo, pero tu líder debe haber hecho algo bastante serio para que tú tengas un problema con ello- Blake arqueó levemente su ceja- pareces una persona muy tranquila y razonable por lo poco que te conozco.

-Siento decirte que no voy a darte lujo de detalles, Blake. Puede que aún esté irritado pero esto nos incumbe solo al equipo y a otra persona de la que no voy a hablar- él hizo una pausa- sin sus aprobaciones, no hablaré más.

-Entonces, Jaune tomó una decisión importante o hizo algo estúpido y, o repentino sin antes consultaros a vosotros en relación con una tercera, o más bien quinta persona. Esto si no me equivoco fue lo que llevó a las peleas internas en el equipo.

Se había quedado sin palabras.

Por supuesto que se daría cuenta. Ella había formado parte del White Fang durante años y era la hija de uno de los altos cargos según les contó Tukson. Si hubiese deseado ocultarla la verdad, debería haber sido más reservado.

-No te comas la cabeza- una voz suavemente le dijo, esta resultando ser Blake- solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Es lo que ha hecho Jaune muy grave, tanto que no te podrías perdonárselo?

¿Era eso una insinuación relacionada con su antiguo equipo? ¿Acaso ella había cometido un acto lo suficientemente grave como para que fuese declarada culpable sin la menor duda?

El equipo WYBR, aún tras la misión que hicieron con el White Fang, era un completo misterio.

Yang no le contó nada a Ruby sobre por qué ocurrió antes de irse a Mistral por razones personales.

Si Jaune era de fiar en lo que Weiss respectaba, ella solo había cambiado en lo refente a su actitud y desconfianza. Ni una palabra de su equipo.

Y no sabía si Blake estaba insinuando cosas o solo estaba exagerándolo todo por sí solo.

-Pyrrha aún no está preparada para aceptar las disculpas de Jaune y Nora dice que querría acabar con esto lo antes posi-

-No pregunté por tus compañeros, pregunté por ti- le volvió a interrumpir la Fauno gata.

Meditándolo unos segundos, él respondió:

-Le prometí a Nora que perdonaría a Jaune con tal de que él se hiciera cargo de ciertas tareas- Blake frunció el ceño.

-Eso no se corresponde con lo enfadado que decías estar- exclamó- ¿acaso estabas exagerando?- Ella hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza- ¿o quizás solo vas a hacerlo por no enfadarla?

Ren apartó la mirada.

Puede que así fuese. Él le debía tantas cosas a Nora. Ella había sido esa persona que le había dado parte de su ración de comida en tiempos de hambruna, ella le había animado en miles de ocasiones, ella le había SALVADO la vida.

¿O había tomado la decisión en su propio juicio? Él sabía lo importante que era el tener un equipo preparado y en buenos términos para los tiempos de la misión y se había decantado por ello también contando con ello.

-No lo sé- admitió Ren hundiéndose de hombros.

Sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en el lazo de Blake, el cual distinguió que estaba moviéndose ligeramente. Puede que las orejas de gato hubieran reaccionado ante su respuesta por alguna razón.

-Ella debe ser muy importante para ti- comentó la Fauno con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Llevamos juntos desde niños- afirmó el originario de Kuroyuri, su propia sonrisa creciendo en sus labios- la primera vez que la vi, recuerdo perfectamente que ella estaba siendo acosada por tres niños. Yo tuve miedo y traté de huir- su recuerdo de aquel momento siempre estaría en su corazón. El cómo su padre le dio el consejo que le llevó a desbloquear su aura y semblanza y a salvar a Nora del Nevermore- al intentar escapar, choqué contra mi padre, que ahuyentó a los matones... Y a Nora- escuchó una risa salir de la boca de la chica- después me dio un consejo que me llevó a conocerla de verdad y el resto es historia.

En el pasado, sobretodo cuando comenzó su adolescencia, había admitido en su cabeza que ciertas mujeres eran muy atractivas. Alguna que otra pueblerina, ciertas alumnas de Beacon, incluso una que otra vez pensó de esa manera de Nora.

Pero en ese momento, cuando Blake se levantó de su sitio y la luz del atardecer resaltó la felicidad en sus rasgos faciales, ella pareció la persona más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto.

-Yo...- ¿Se había... Puesto rojo como un tomate?

-Suena genial, el tener a alguien como Nora como amiga desde tan joven. El que dos personas tan opuestas como tú y ella seáis mejores amigos es increíble- su cara se entristeció ligeramente- ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo. Cualquier tipo de conversación con alguien así me cansa mucho y nunca he mantenido a alguien así conmigo.

-No me preocuparía. Estás perfectamente ahora- antes de que su cara se enrojeciera más por las palabras que habían salido de su boca, él prosiguió- a mí también me cansa el estar con Nora de vez en cuando. Es solo que ya estoy acostumbrado a ello y aunque puedan ser exhaustivas, me encanta estar con ella- admitió- solo tienes que buscar a ese alguien con el que no te importe cansarte.

Por unos segundos, la Fauno se le quedó mirando perpleja.

-Alguien con el que no me importe...- Murmuró tras lo que estuvo unos instantes callada para después volver a la realidad- b-bueno, si ahora me permitieras, me gustaría también aconsejarte algo en respuesta- Ren hizo un movimiento de cabeza para indicarla que prosiguiera- sé que no quieres pelearte con Nora, pero hay veces en las que también tienes que priorizarte. Aunque creas que es lo mejor para el equipo hacer las paces lo antes posible, no servirá de nada si aún mantienes sentimientos de molestia contra tu líder.

-¿Cómo sabes que...?- No había dicho nada sobre cuáles eran sus propias razones.

-Eres una persona muy racional y teniendo en cuenta que las misiones están a la vuelta de la esquina, es lo que supuse que pensabas. ¿He acertado otra vez?- Su sonrisa fue, literalmente, gatuna- hablando en serio, no seas muy duro con tu líder. No trates de hacer ojo por ojo ni nada por el estilo, hay cosas imperdonables y otras que uno debe entender que se deben superar y seguir adelante.

-Yo nunca haría eso- comentó en bajo Ren. Entendía perfectamente lo que Blake decía y lo tendría en mente. Era cierto, su líder había cometido un error pero no era nada que fuera incapaz de perdonar.

No aceptaría las disculpas de Jaune hasta que él estuviese satisfecho pero una vez lo estuviese, aceptaría a su líder con los brazos abiertos. No para no tener una riña con Nora, sino porque él mismo creería que había hecho lo suficiente como para repararles por su error.

-Te lo agradezco, Blake. Esta tarde contigo ha sido encantadora- dijo Ren, levantándose mientras se colocaba la mochila en los hombros- me tengo que ir a preparar la cena pero espero que podamos reunirnos pronto para seguir leyendo la novela.

La fauno asintió sonriendo.

-¿Tendrías tiempo mañana a las cuatro?- Frunciendo el ceño, él pensó en ello unos segundos para después mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo- me alegro. Nos vemos, Lie.

Ella salió de la biblioteca, dejando al originario de Kuroyuri ahí confuso.

¿Le había llamado Lie?

Mientras tanto, la sonrisa en los labios de la chica fue haciéndose más y más pequeña por cada paso, desapareciendo por completo cuando llegó delante de cierta puerta.

Utilizando su Scroll como llave, Blake entró en el dormitorio de su equipo con su guardia completamente alta.

-Por el tiempo que has tardado en llegar, me imagino que tu misión ha concluido satisfactoriamente- ese tono de burla escondido detrás de sus palabras seductoras, detrás de sus rasgos amables.

Ella la odiaba. Odiaba con todo su corazón a Cinder Fall.

-Así es...- Se detestaba a sí misma por lo que iba a hacer. Se sentía sucia.

Pero no tenía otra opción.

 **Lancaster**

Weiss Schnee escribió el punto final de su redacción, terminando todos los deberes asignados ese viernes, el día pasado.

Su día había pasado sin ningún suceso fuera de lo común. Superando todas sus expectativas, el inconsciente de Arc no había tratado de hablar con ella. Más allá de eso, no le había visto en toda la tarde.

Eso la alegraba. Nada de lo que dejaría ver a otra persona lo indicaría pero se encontraba muy contenta.

Por unos momentos, se preguntó si ese sería su plan para impresionarla. Si así fuese el caso, honestamente no la importaría lo más mínimo que siguiera con ello.

Volviendo a su tarea, ella releyó dos veces su redacción. La primera en busca de cualquier tipo de error en lo que se refiriera al contenido y la segunda para encontrar cualquier posible, aún muy improbable, falta de ortografía.

Una vez acabó con ello, se sintió segura de afirmar que esa redacción la proporcionaría un nuevo y reluciente diez. Por suerte, la mayoría de estudiantes no parecían estar interesados en acabar con sus deberes lo antes posible y había sido la primera en sacar el libro de texto sobre la campaña de Vacuo de la Gran Guerra de la biblioteca.

Con lo rápido que hablaba Oobleck, había aprendido más estructurando el borrador de la redacción que en la hora que habían utilizado para estudiarla en ella. Que nadie le malentendiera, era un hombre que claramente tenía gran experiencia en lo referente a la historia.

Sin embargo, parecía no comprender que hablaba demasiado rápido como para procesar correctamente sus palabras, ya ni hablando de coger notas. Eso o bebía ese café que siempre llevaba en exceso.

Sonriendo ligeramente, ella pulsó el botón de su bolígrafo para señalizar el fin de toda actividad relacionada con la escritura que tuviera aquel día.

Era el momento de entrenar.

Abriendo el elegante maletín rosa que guardaba debajo de su elegantemente hecha cama, ella cogió Myrtenaster y lo colocó en su cadera.

Aún no era perfecta. Estaba lejos de llegar a serlo.

Pero si deseaba llegar a eso, sobretodo sin un equipo que la acompañase, debía esforzarse todo lo posible, llevar su cuerpo al límite de sus capacidades y superarlas.

Solo así superaría a Winter, solo así alcanzaría su objetivo.

Quitándose unos mechones de su cabello rebeldes de enfrente de sus ojos, ella salió de la habitación, encaminándose por los pasillos de la gran academia Beacon hacia una de las múltiples salas de entrenamiento que de los que la famosa escuela contaba.

Su humor fue empeorando a más que andaba por aquellos corredores. El saber perfectamente el camino hacia la sala idónea para practicar le parecía repugnante.

El conocimiento de ello significaba que ella ya había estado ahí por mucho tiempo. Simbolizaba el que había sido líder de un equipo ahí y había fallado por completo. La oportunidad que ella pensó utilizar para salir de la zona de influjo de su padre fracaso por completo.

No era de nadie, excepto suya, la culpa de que volviese a estar en Atlas. Ella podría haberse dado cuenta de la verdadera identidad de aquella estúpida Faunos, de aquella _terrorista_. Era su deber como comandante elegida por el director de Beacon el haber entendido el significado oculto de la irritación de Blake antes de que nada malo ocurriese.

-Hm... E-Esto, perdón- su cabeza se giró instantáneamente hacia la persona que le había hablado, quien se hundió de hombros- e-estás agarrando tu arma con fuerza, señorita Schnee, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sus ojos mostraron un frío invernal.

-Me encuentro perfectamente. ¿Es eso todo lo que deseabas preguntarme?- Asintiendo con rapidez, el chico volvió junto a su equipo y ella captó perfectamente lo que uno de sus compañeros susurró:

-Menuda perra...

Y no la importaba.

Que dijeran lo que quisieran de ella. No iba a dejarse engañar por ninguno de ellos. No merecía la pena tratar de atrapar a un mentiroso si podía acabar pagándolo ella también. Cualquiera ahí podría ser un enemigo y, aunque no la gustase admitirlo, eran alumnos entrenando para ser cazadores que perfectamente podrían pillarla desprevenida y acabar con ella con tan solo número.

Siguiendo su camino, ella terminó al fin llegando a la sala de entrenamiento justo a la hora a la que había planeado empezar con su práctica de combate, ni un solo minuto detrás del horario previsto.

La sala estaba completamente vacía. No era de extrañar, precisamente. Con todo el dinero, tamaño y poder que poseía Beacon, había decenas de salas repartidas por el campus abiertas hasta la llegada de la noche.

Los robots de entrenamiento se encontraban en el centro del ring donde se combatía desactivados pero a la vez listos para pelear una vez alguien entrara en el gran círculo.

Llevando su mano izquierda a su cadera, ella sacó Myrtenaster a relucir en su ya miles de veces practicada posición.

Colocando un Glyph en la superficie que tocaban sus pies, la heredera de la compañía Schnee salió disparada a la zona de batalla y, tras dejar que los robots se activasen, salió disparada hacia ellos.

Para su orgullo, resultó bastante más sencillo derrotarlos al nível que poséia en ese momento que cuando se encontraba estudiando en Beacon. Los notó más lentos, menos eficaces.

Lanzando a la última máquina una fría mirada, ella lo atravesó con gran fuerza con su preciada arma que le había acompañado desde el inicio de su entrenamiento como cazadora.

-¡WOOW! ¡Bien hecho!- Moviendo su cuerpo a gran velocidad, sus ojos hicieron contacto con la persona que había dicho esas palabras.

La reconocía. Era la chica que utilizaba un martillo perteneciente al equipo de Arc. Nora Valkyrie si su memoria no fallaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con frialdad, no apartando la mirada ni un solo segundo de quien sin lugar a dudas estaba ahí por una razón relacionada con Arc.

-Bueno, quise calentar algo los músculos. Ya sabes, con las misiones y el torneo Vytal ya está por caer- torneo importante a nivel internacional en el que no podría participar por no pertenecer a ningún equipo- así que entré aquí y te vi ahí machacando robot tras robot y no pude evitar felicitarte porque lo hiciste increíblemente bien y ahora me preguntaba si querrías tener una pelea de práctica ahora conmigo.

Arqueando su ceja, Weiss dijo:

-Aún teniendo a tu equipo, en el que se encuentra la afamada campeona de Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos, deseas practicar con alguien externo, específicamente conmigo, quien pertenece a un equipo de otro reino y podría prestarles información sobre cómo vencerte en el torneo que, como dices tú, "está por caer".

-Nah, no podrán conseguir más de lo que consiguen en la clase de Goodwitch- Weiss apretó sus labios inferior y superior el uno contra el otro con fuerza.

Por lo que había escuchado, ella aún no había utilizado su semblanza en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Beacon. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que ella sería otra persona sencilla de vencer? ¿O tal vez su semblanza era una que necesitaba cumplir ciertas circunstancias para activarse y solo estaba tratando de confundirla?

-No veo cómo podrías estar tan segura- comentó Weiss, tragándose para dentro todo el tono de acusación que casi acompañó a sus palabras- una semblanza, aún por débil que sea, puede dar la vuelta a un combate si se utiliza en el momento adecuado.

Nora sonrió.

-Es que desde niña he estado en muchos sitios y tengo muuuucha experiencia en pelear sin semblanza. Tarde bastante en averiguar lo que hacía y te aseguró que Ren y yo tuvimos la sorpresa más grande del mundo al darnos cuenta de ello. Quiero decir, ¿quién se esperaría encontrarse con algo así en el mar? Pero cuando nos dimos cuenta fue INCREÍBLE- aunque Weiss no tuviese la menor idea de ello, principalmente su ignorancia provocada por su gran irritación ante lo mucho que habló sin parar, la pelirroja no exageró lo más mínimo en lo que se refería a que fuese una sorpresa. Uno no siempre era golpeado por un ataque eléctrico de un Grimm dragón mientras viajaba de Anima a Sanus y de repente adquiría el poder de volarle la cabeza a susodicho dragón.

-Ya veo...- Soltó la heredera, su sintiendo como su ceño se fruncía poco a poco como acto reflejo- aunque espero que te estés dando cuenta de que toda tu palabrería no va a conseguir ni que pelee contigo ni que consigas la información que quieres de mí.

Nora se hundió inmediatamente de hombros, mostrándola a su vez unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Las lágrimas de cocodrilo no van a cambiar mi opinión.

El líquido dejó de brotar y la mirada de la pelirroja se volvió más decidida.

-¿Por lo menos escucharás lo que tengo que preguntarte?- Ante el silencio de la heredera de la compañía de polvo Schnee, Nora continuó:- venga... Por lo menos óyeme, al fin y al cabo no tienes otra opción si quieres entrenar.

-¿Oh? ¿No podría irme ahora mismo a otra sala de entrenamiento y cerrar la puerta?- Preguntó Weiss con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Nope! Ya es tarde y en lo que tardarías en preparar los robots y programarlos al nivel que quieres ya cerrarían las instalaciones- Nora interrumpió a Weiss antes de que cualquier palabra saliese de su boca abierta- ¿esos que estaban al llegar? Los puse yo.

La chica de cabellera blanca como la nieve apretó el puño.

-¿Y cómo supiste exactamente en qué sala decidiría practicar?- Cuestionó.

-Porque esta es la misma sala que el equipo WYBR utilizó.

Ante esas palabras, el rostro de la heredera se liberó de cualquier tipo de emoción y se empezó a encaminar hacia la salida del recinto.

-¡Espera! ¿Q-Qué haces?- Weiss echó una simple mirada a Nora que la dejó helada. Esos ojos mostraron una frialdad que nunca vio de Weiss mientras estuvo en Beacon durante el primer semestre, ni siquiera cuando Jaune la molestaba al extremo.

-¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejar que juegues conmigo?- Sus palabras salieron suavemente de su boca y golpearon a la pelirroja como un viento gélido- si lo que piensas es manipularme de esa manera para encontrar cualquier tipo de respuesta, te debo decir que tu plan a fracasado completamente.

Apurada al ver que no bromeaba al hablar, Nora gritó:

-¿¡Qué le dijiste a Jaune para que dejase de entrenar con nosotros!?

Los labios de Weiss formaron una arrogante sonrisa.

-Pregúntaselo a Arc, estoy seguro que te acabará respondiendo... En algún momento.

Corriendo, la pelirroja colocó su mano en el hombro de la heredera para detenerla.

-¡Por favor! Esto está destrozando al equipo y no puedo simplemente ignorarlo y ver como se hace pedazos- el equipo JNPR había sido como su familia. Jaune, Pyrrha e incluso Ruby se habían unido al anteriormente dúo que formaron Ren y ella. Si había algo que no haría, sería dejar que se desmoronase algo que significaba tanto para ella.

Ladeando la cabeza, Weiss dijo las palabras que dejaron definitivamente a Nora paralizada:

-Si tanto te preocupa, no temas más. Ya lo averiguarás en el próximo festival Vytal de Arc cuando coincidáis juntos en la sala de entrenamiento del equipo JNPR.

Y tras eso, Weiss Schnee empezó a caminar hacia su habitación personal.

 **Lancaster**

-¡Yang!- Exclamó energéticamente Ruby Rose, no importándola que fuese completamente de noche ya- ¡te echaba mucho de menos!

Con una de sus enormes sonrisa, su hermana pareció iluminar su habitación más de lo que la tenue luz de su Scroll era capaz.

-¡Y yo a ti, Ruby! ¡Mírate, has crecido muchísimo!- Comentó la rubia, ante lo cual Ruby se rascó una de sus mejillas.

-Jejeje...- Se río- no es para tanto, aún no soy ni siquiera más alta que Nora.

La felicidad en la cara de Yang aumentó exponencialmente.

-Sip, definitivamente has crecido. Hah... Recuerdo los tiempos en los que no hacías más que hablar de mí y conmigo, eras tan adorable- la cara de la pelirroja se enrojeció- no es que no lo seas ahora, por supuesto. Estoy segura que debes ser la más popular entre todos los chicos de Signal.

Ruby desvió la mirada. Meses atrás, esas palabras habrían llevado cierto resentimiento y tristeza a su corazón pero en esos momentos no la importaba. Era cierto que su cuerpo estaba madurando. Pyrrha era una campeona y con alguien así como amiga, una no podía simplemente NO aprender a cómo cuidar bien de su cuerpo.

Y eso había llevado a que varios compañeros de clase hubiesen empezado a prestarla un tipo de atención que... Aunque se sintiese un poco alavada y orgullosa de sí misma al principio, había empezado a cansar y a ser demasiado molesto para agradarla.

-Meh, no importa lo que ellos puedan pensar- dijo con gran seguridad- si solo quieren ser mis amigos tras ver que quizás si que pueda llegar a tener "la legendaria figura de los Xiao-Long" entonces lo van a tener crudo.

Yang hizo un sonido de asco.

-Eh... Recuerdo esa clase de tíos. Mejor ni te acerques- la pelirroja asintió sin un solo segundo de retraso- además, si lo que me dijo papá antes es cierto, a ti te va otra clase más... Como tú.

La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras al darse cuenta de quién hablaba, su cara tornándose del color de un tomate.

-¡E-Ese no es el motivo de la llamada!- Cortó balbuceando a la rubia antes de que pudiera seguir con esa línea de pensamiento- ¡cómo estás! ¡Qué tal es Mistral!

La emoción de Ruby llevó a Yang a agradecer a cualquier posible divinidad que la escuchase el que la hubiese dado a tan increíblemente mona hermana.

-Ha sido algo difícil...- Tío Qrow no quiso mimarla más de la cuenta y tuvo que pelear contra más de un Grimm algo duro por su cuenta- la naturaleza y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como me imaginaba...- Su secador de pelo se quedó sin energía más de una vez en medio de la nada y hubo veces que no pudo arreglar su pelo- y ha sido algo largo...- Por alguna razón toda aldea a la que llegaban que tenían vehículos voladores necesitaban arreglarlos por fallos técnicos irritantemente cercanos a sus llegadas a dichos pueblos y su tío Qrow pareció encontrar increíblemente entretenido el que estuviese horas y horas yendo en círculo- pero al final ya he llegado a donde quería. Supongo que estaré aquí unos días, una semana como mucho y volveré.

Ruby se mordió el labio.

-Yang... Escuché a papá gritarle a tío Qrow cuando llegó de cómo te dejó sola con una tribu de bandidos, ¿estarás bien?- Preguntó con preocupación escrito en sus rasgos.

La rubia se lamió los labios.

-Ruby, yo... La líder de la tribu es mi madre, la hermana de Qrow- los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos- ha prometido que impedirá que cualquiera me haga cualquier daño porque sabe que si no, tío Qrow y papá jamás la dejarían en paz- ante la aún mirada preocupada de la chica, Yang continuó:- antes de que dejara Beacon, una de mis compañeras huyó del equipo tras muchas peleas. Yo solo... He visto cómo alguien con quien me llevaba medianamente bien se marchaba por miedo. ¿Y si mi madre también tiene alguna razón? Solo quiero saber la razón. Eso sí, si no me la da antes de que acabe la semana que viene, me iré sin más. Aunque ninguno de sus hombres me vaya a tocar un solo pelo... Principalmente porque les mataría si se atreviesen... Hay algún que otro Grimm cerca de la base que tienen montada y honestamente preferiría dormir en un colchón y con almohada antes de estar en un saco de dormir con Beowolves cerca... Porque ya sabes, no podría dormir bien a la larga porque lobo que VEO, lobo que mato.

Ignorando el chiste malo, Su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar. Yang... Yang estaba hablando de Blake. Cuando Jaune la contó acerca de la charla que tuvo con su hermana en el hospital después de lo del White Fang y Torchwick, al parecer ella no quiso siquiera que se comentara algo de la Fauno... Vale, puede que su mejor amigo se hubiese probablemente saltado varias cosas por lo rojo que se puso al llegar a cierta parte de la historia pero de lo de Blake estaba muy segura.

Además, se encontraba bastante segura de por qué se puso rojo como un tomate al llegar a aquella sección.

 _-¡Ah, muchísimas gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita!_

 _-Yang... Me estás ahogando..._

 _-¡Oh! Heh, perdón, chico vómito. Me había olvidado de lo frágil que podías ser... ¿Y si te lo reparo?_

 _-...¿Eh?_

 _Los labios de Yang se fueron acercando poco a poco a los de Yang..._

-¿Ruby? Ruby...- Pestañeando múltiples veces ante la voz de su hermana mayor, la pelirroja regresó a la realidad- ¿qué te ha pasado? Te quedaste ahí callada de repente.

Inmediatamente sintió vergüenza de sí misma. Yang nunca haría nada así y no tenía ni idea de por qué había pensado en ello... Ni de por qué la irritaba tanto.

-No es nada- murmuró como contestación- ¿podré llamarte mañana?

La rubia desvió la mirada.

-Solo me permiten tres llamadas. Una para papá, otra para ti y una última para cuando salga de vuelta a casa. Al parecer no quieren que sin querer pueda divulgar la información suficiente como para que les localizaran... Y me están vigilando. Aunque no lo veas, ahí mujer a como diez metros de donde estoy ahora que llaman Primavera- ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana, Yang se hundió de hombros- ya lo sé, por lo menos Summer suena guay.

Una pequeña rama le cayó a la rubia en su melena.

-¡OYE, QUE TE HE VISTO!- Rugió su hermana, sus ojos tornándose rojizos.

-No sé de qué está hablando, señorita Xiao-Long- se escuchó en la lejanía una voz.

-Tengo que colgar, nos vemos- se despidió Yang terminando la llamada.

El silencio volvió a envolver su habitación.

-Sí... Nos vemos- su cabeza cayó sobre su almohada y Ruby suspiró- ¿qué fue eso?

Desde la misión del White Fang y Torchwick, había estado sintiéndose muy extraña cuando pensaba en Jaune. Supuso que era temor a que algo le pasase pero semana tras semana, día tras día, esa creencia iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Su mente fue incapaz de olvidar por un solo momento a su mejor amigo siendo golpeado por una bola de fuego hasta que se despertó. Pasó horas enteras lamentando el que no se hubiera lanzado para tirarle a un lado y que no recibiese el ataque. Tenía una semblanza basada en ir deprisa y ni siquiera la utilizaba para su cometido.

Se sintió inútil y cuando él despertó, un alivio tremendo invadió toda su mente. Sin embargo, su cabeza siguió por alguna razón incluyendo a Jaune en cualquier cosa. Daba igual el tema del que se tratase, el rubio era el centro de sus pensamientos.

Después estuvo la gota que colmó el vaso, que fue el accidente con la espada larga. Cuando regresó a casa del aeropuerto, se dio cuenta del eufemismo que implicaron sus palabras y no dejó de estar colorada el resto del día.

¿Por qué tenía tanta vergüenza y no se disculpaba con Jaune? Ellos habían sufrido peores y más incómodas conversaciones, por decir una siendo el tema de su expediente falso. ¿Así que qué era lo que la detenía?

A menos que...

El eufemismo en realidad sí que estaba relacionado con lo que ella en realidad sen-

"¡NO!" Se cortó a sí misma completamente roja. "No sigas por ahí, por favor, por favor..."

Había sido un error. Un fatídico error que simplemente que ella no deseaba discutir con Jaune, especialmente tras la discusión que había tenido con Pyrrha, Ren y Nora.

El espadachín le contó sus razones por las que no deseaba aún mejorar su espada tras la sesión de entrenamiento que tuvieron con su tío Qrow esa misma mañana.

Ella admiraba el que quisiese hacer eso por Weiss. Porque un héroe no se quedaría entre bambalinas mientras alguien se encontraba como la heredera. Aunque sus otros amigos del equipo JNPR no pensasen lo mismo que ellos, ella apoyaría a Jaune al cien por ciento porque sabía que eso es lo que hubiese hecho ella.

Jaune era como un caballero de un cuento de hadas, uno que iría a rescatar a una heroína de sí misma solo armado con su determinación por ayudar a la pelirro-

"¡NOPE!" Se interrumpió nuevamente.

Ella escondió su cara en la suave almohada mientras daba ligeros golpes a la cama, no creyéndose lo que estaban insinuando sus pensamientos.

"Solo estoy algo cansada, será eso" se aseguró. "Bajaré abajo, beberé un vaso de leche, le diré adiós a Jaune y me iré a la cama".

Ruby salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, deseosa de terminar con aquel vergonzoso día.

"¿Huh? Pero si Jaune dijo que esperaría aquí haciendo algo de sus deberes hasta que llegase la hora de irse" ¿acaso decidió marcharse antes por miedo a perder su vuelo? Porque en el sofá, que fue donde le vio por última vez no estaba y no había escuchado a nadie subir al retrete.

Ojeando la mesa con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que ahí aún permanecían sus papeles y bolígrafos.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Ruby salió de su casa.

-Ahí está- susurró, escuchando el ruido lejano de dos espadas chocando.

Desplazándose entre las sombras de la noche con cuidado, ella fue avanzando desde el porche hasta el patio donde había estado practicando esa mañana y más allá al bosque después de ver el sitio vacío.

El choque de dos armas era algo claro por el sonido ya. No había la menor duda de ello y si Jaune estaba peleando con alguien, esa persona debía ser...

-¡Ah!- Gimió el rubio al caer al suelo de culo.

Ruby ya se había escondido con la ayuda de la vegetación, sin poder apartar los ojos de su mejor amigo lleno de sudor y haciendo un costoso intento para volver a ponerse en pie.

-¿Sabes que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, crío?- Se mofó su tío Qrow- lo digo literalmente, tu vuelo sale en menos de una hora y si quieres que te diga alguna otra cosa aparte de que dejes de hacerlo como el culo tendrás que esforzarte más.

-¡Ya lo intento!- Rugió Jaune, saliendo disparado hacia el adulto y ejecutó un fuerte espadazo contra el experimentado cazador, quien bloqueó su ofensiva sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-Pues haz que vea eso, chaval- y sin esperarse más, el hombre aplicó un poco más de fuerza a su agarre y empezó a echar a Jaune hacia atrás.

Viendo que se estaba empezando a encoger, el rubio soltó su espada y dejó que el arma de su contrincante le acertase, confiando en su aura.

Ruby distinguió perfectamente esa mirada, el cómo aguantó el dolor con el simple objetivo de colarse en la guardia de su tío y poder darle con el escudo en la cara a su tío.

Quien fue capaz de bloquearlo con la mínima dificultad con una sola mano.

-Tampoco es muy inteligente soltar tu medio de ataque cuando tu oponente aún sigue teniendo el suyo... Más aún si tu capacidad de defensa es igual de pésima- y con una simple zancadilla, Jaune cayó al suelo exhausto.

El cazador se sacó del bolsillo algo de alcohol que estuvo bebiendo mientras esperaba a que Jaune dijese cualquier cosa.

Ninguna palabra salió de los labios del espadachín, incluso después de que Qrow terminase toda su bebida.

Su corazón estaba a segundos de estallar y sentía la tentación de salir ahí para preguntarle a su mejor amigo cómo se encontraba. Parecía estar extremadamente cansado, claramente habiendo pasado del límite hace algún tiempo.

-¿Ninguna pregunta, ningún grito de que lo haces lo mejor posible?- Ante el continuado silencio, Qrow suspiró y dio unos pasos para estar junto a Jaune- mira, voy a ser lo más honesto contigo. Alguna vez he visto las sesiones de entrenamiento con Ruby e incluso sé de tu expediente... Un parque no es precisamente el mejor sitio para hablar de eso y no, no se lo diré a Oz- añadió, entretenido por los ojos llenos de temor con los que le miró Jaune una vez mencionó su expediente- a lo que quiero ir es... Sé que mi sobrina no es mala profesora y que para todo lo que has entrenado deberías ser mucho más fuerte. Así que o te has escaqueado de muchas sesiones de entrenamiento o hay algo que te preocupa.

Jaune utilizó toda la fuerza restante en sus brazos para estar sentado y no tirado en la hierba.

-Es que... Mi equipo y yo hemos tenido una discusión muy fuerte, no sé que hacer para que me perdonen y se supone que voy a tener que derrotar a WEISS SCHNEE en una pelea para el sábado que viene. ¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo.

Levantando sus cejas, Qrow asimiló con rapidez la información y se echó una furte carcajada.

-¡No es divertido!- Se quejó el rubio.

-N-No es eso- moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, él prosiguió- crío, por lo que he visto de tu equipo, no podríais estar enfadados los unos con los otros por más de unas semanas y créeme, yo hice cosas peores con mi equipo cuando iba a Beacon y siempre me perdonaron- claro estaba que él también aceptó las disculpas de ellos sobre ciertos temas... Puto Taiyang y su broma de la falda- además, deberías haberme dicho antes que sería contra un Schnee. Yo tengo bastante experiencia en lo que se refiere a esa pandilla.

"¿Dónde conoció tío Qrow a los Schnee?" ¿Una misión? Oh, ojala fuera una misión. "Ya quiero escuchar esa historia".

-Y me gustaría añadir que, por lo que he oído de Ruby, impresionar a la chica. Hay bastante diferencia entre impresionar y derrotar, y para alguien a tu nivel, solo resistir más de un minuto ya podría impresionarla bastante. Aprovéchate de eso.

Jaune le estuvo observando unos segundos sin decir una palabra para después asentir mientras sonreía y cerrar los ojos.

-¿Crío? Crío...- Qrow se acercó más a él- mierda, se ha quedado dormido... ¡Ruby, lleva sus armas a casa. Yo le llevaré a la habitación de invitados! ¡Parece que dormirá hoy aquí!

La pelirroja empezó a balbucear mientras salía de su escondite, tratando de crear cualquier excusa posible para librarse de una regañina de su tío.

Pero este no la dijo ni una sola palabra y se fue, dejándola ahí sola.

Suspirando, ella cogió en sus manos el escudo y la espada de Jaune. Las dos partes que componían la combinación llamada Crocea Mors, el par que había pertenecido a la familia Arc por generaciones enteras de héroes.

-Solo tiene que impresionarla...- Murmuró Ruby, observando con detenimiento el escudo y la espada- sip, como en los bocetos...

Sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

No sabía perfectamente como se sentía sobre Jaune.

O si sí que lo sabía pero no estaba preparada para entenderlos.

Tampoco podría ayudarle físicamente en la pelea contra Weiss Schnee.

Pero si había una cosa que sí podía impresionar a la heredera y cambiar las tornas de la batalla era un factor inesperado.

Utilizando su semblanza, ella salió disparada hacia su casa, más específicamente el sótano para ver si su padre tenía algunos materiales sobrantes.

 **N/A ¡Por fin terminé este capítulo! Por Dios, siento haber tardado tanto. A decir verdad, ya tuve el capítulo casi acabado, solo faltándome la última parte con Ruby, hace un mes entero.**

 **Por supuesto, se me tuvo que corromper el archivo. No hace falta comentar que como yo soy muy listo, no tuve una copia de seguridad y tuve que reescribirlo todo.**

 **Sin contar con cambios que hice porque vi que ciertas partes no funcionaban para nada bien. La estructura sigue igual (JNPR aeropuerto- Jaune en Patch- Ren y Blake- Nora y Weiss- Ruby y Yang/Jaune) pero lo demás varió bastante.**

 **Volviendo a lo que se refiere al capítulo, estoy increíblemente contento con cómo me han salido las escenas de Ren y Nora, siento que la primera escena es buena/decente y que la de Jaune es bastante mala con la de Ruby acercándose a ese nivel cuando llegué a la parte de Qrow y Jaune. No sé, ya me diréis en las reviews (de verdad. Siento algo raro con ellas y cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva me vendría de perlas ^-^).**

 **No respondí a la pregunta de** _ **Alvaraiz**_ **(gracias por la review, por cierto) sobre si habría Lancaster platónico o no porque honestamente no lo sé aún xD.** **Aunque sé que X evento pasará y que Y será el resultado, las relaciones es algo que simplemente se me van ocurriendo y si no interfiere con lo que tengo planeado, lo meto. Esa es la razón por la que Blake y Ren tienen tanto texto dedicado a sus escenas. Como se ha visto al final de este capítulo, Ruby siente algo por Jaune. Esto podría ser correspondido o no dependiendo de como avance la cosa.**

 **Porque honestamente amo Lancaster. Da igual si es romántico o no, me encanta ver a esos dos a lo suyo xD.**

 **Cambiando de tema, ¿habéis visto los anuncios del RTX de RWBY? Ya tengo ganas de ver el trailer de Weiss de la semana que viene y los que quedan por venir de Yang y Blake... Por no hablar de que esa nueva serie que están planeando, Gen:Lock, me llama la atención...**

 **En fin, gracias por leer mi fanfic.**

 **Agradecimientos (extra) a los nuevos lectores de mi historia y a los que se han animado a hacer una de las siguientes cosas desde la última vez que subí un capítulo:**

 **Favoritos: fernando01516**

 **Seguidores de la historia:**

 **Reviews: UnAnonimo y**


	5. De amistades y determinación

No era capaz de apartar la mirada de la pared de madera.

Su habitación en Beacon no era de ese color, ni de hablar del material.

Y lo último que recordaba era haber estado entrenando con el tío de Ruby, Qrow, en un bosque cercano.

Le trató de dar un puñetazo, cayó al suelo, él le dio unos consejos como... Como que no debía derrotar a Weiss sino que darla una buena impresión en batalla y que no se preocupara por su equipo, que acabarían perdonándolo. Y después de eso...

Se durmió en el suelo

Oh Dios, eso significaba que estaba en casa de Ruby.

Debían estar increíblemente preocupados.

Eso era lo que menos deseaba. Tras todo lo que había hecho, el que les causara más problemas y preocupaciones era lo peor que podría pasar.

Aunque acabaran aceptando sus disculpas, eso no significaba que él no fuera a intentar todo lo posible para que ocurriera lo antes posible.

Quitándose las mantas de encima, Jaune salió de la cama con tal velocidad que incluso a Ruby la costaría alcanzar con su semblanza.

Miró la ropa que llevaba. Llevaba casi exactamente lo mismo que la noche pasada mientras practicaba con Qrow. Su sudadera de Pumpkin Pete, camiseta de manga corta debajo de esta, sus vaqueros y su cinturón.

Llevándose la mano a uno de sus bolsillos, él trató de encontrar cualquier cosa que se asemejase en tacto a su Scroll. Sin embargo, una vez estos fueron vaciados, se dio cuenta de que no había nada ahí.

"¿En mí mochila, entonces?" De un paso largo, él llegó junto a su mochila amarilla, colocada a la derecha de su armadura, y abrió el bolsillo más pequeño donde posiblemente podría haber colocado el dispositivo.

También se encontró con nada ahí dentro.

Mordiéndose el labio, él se rascó unos segundos la cabeza mientras reflexionaba con intranquilidad posibles lugares donde habría dejado su Scroll.

"¿La mesa del salón? Ahí eso donde dejé mis deberes así que quizás..." Abriendo apresuradamente la segunda parte de su mochila, ahí vio las hojas de ejercicios de estudios Grimm que comenzó a hacer el día pasado. Ilusionado, sacó y sacó todos los papeles creyendo que encontraría su Scroll, solo para hallar decepción al ver que no hubo rastro del dispositivo ahí dentro. "Entonces... ¿Quizás se me cayó en el bosque?"

Sudor empezó a caer con rapidez por su cuello ante el nerviosismo que le invadió ante el prospecto de perderlo. Los Scroll eran utilizados en la academia Beacon para multitud de cosas.

Llave para entrar en las habitaciones, principal medio para llamar a un arma cuando uno se encontraba fuera de la escuela, identificación... Recordaba perfectamente que Goodwitch les advirtió al empezar Beacon que se aseguraran de no perderlo, pues las consecuencias podrían ser severas.

Nadie deseaba ver a la profesora Goodwitch enfadada.

No, dejando eso a un lado, debía llamar a sus compañeros lo antes posible. Por suerte sabía de memoria el número de Pyrrha de todas las veces que le había ayudado por lo que podría llamar desde el salón.

Sí... Pyrrha Nikos ciertamente le había apoyado en múltiples ocasiones.

"Ella... Tendré que pensar en algo grande que hacer para que me perdone" ella era su compañera, la persona que él se encontró en el bosque Esmeralda y que apostó por él como líder. Fue ella quién le contó delante de WEISS SCHNEE que él sería un gran líder.

 _-El pequeño resentimiento aún continuó ahí, pero Pyrrha lo ocultó porque veía que estabas feliz y lo más importante, mejorando. Además, adoraba sobre cualquier cosa también poder entrenar contigo. Créeme. Nora me ha contado varias veces que así es como se siente Pyrrha._

Ella había dado todo por él. Aunque no recibiese tanta atención como Ruby y eso le fastidiase, ella nunca había dejado de sonreir en los ratos juntos que pasaban, animándole en las peleas durante clase y explicándole cualquier cosa que no entendiese con paciencia en las sesiones de estudio conjunto de JNPR.

Puede que Ruby hubiese sido la razón principal por la que hubiese aprobado la clase de pelea de Goodwitch, habiendo tenido más ratos de entrenamiento con ella que con nadie más; pero Pyrrha fue la causa de que no hubiese suspendido una sola clase teórica.

"He de hacer esto lo antes posible. Por Weiss, por el equipo y por Pyrrha".

Él abrió la puerta de la habitación y estuvo a segundos de salir sin más, pero...

"Tengo que hacer la cama" ya que habían tenido la cortesía de dejarle dormir ahí y no le habían mandado a Beacon medio muerto, algo podía hacer.

Una vez se sintió a gusto con el estado en el que había dejado la cama, él por fin se sintió a gusto con dejar la habitación.

Y justo al salir, casi se chocó contra Ruby Rose.

-¡G-Guau!- Exclamó, echándose para atrás instintivamente.

¿Era eso una bandeja con comida?

-¡Jaune!- Una vez colocó lo que él supuso que era su desayuno encima de un mueble, ella básicamente salió disparada hacia él como si de una bala de cañón se tratase.

Por supuesto, siendo los dos tan socialmente torpes e igualmente incomodados con contacto físico, Ruby se apartó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo rojo que estaba su mejor amigo.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Ruby estaba llevando un pijama de Beowolf. UN, PIJAMA, DE, BEOWOLF. Él siempre había sabido que la pelirroja era muy mona pero su lindeza era cien veces más destacable cuando llevaba puesto ESO.

Además de que pudo sentir sus... _Rasgos de mujer_ en ese intercambio. En los otros momentos en los que se habían abrazado no se dio cuenta porque solían ser muy emocionales y no el tipo de eventos donde uno se daría cuenta de algo así.

Pero acababa de levantarse y sentía como si...

-R-Ruby...- Hubo una incómoda pausa- no es que no me alegre de verte, ¿pero sabes dónde está mi Scroll?- Preguntó, cruzando sus piernas con esperanza de que la pelirroja pensase que simplemente tenía ganas de ir al servicio.

-¿P-Por?- Balbuceó también ella, avergonzada por sus acciones. ¿Por qué? ¡Sí ya lo había hecho múltiples veces antes!

-Necesito llamar a Ren, Nora y Pyrrha. Ya les habré tenido que preocupar bastante al haber pasado la noche fuera y no querría que se volviesen locos... Ya sabes como puede ser Nora- la pelirroja asintió, su timidez disminuyendo poco a poco.

-Tienes razón, Nora formaría una patrulla de búsqueda para encontrarte- los dos se rieron, aligerando el ambiente aún más.

Era cierto. Aunque Ruby no entendiese sus sentimientos perfectamente, eso no significaba que no siguiesen siendo grandes amigos. Eso era algo de lo que no debería olvidarse en el futuro.

-Y no hará falta, papá llamó ayer por la noche cuando tío Qrow te trajo de vuelta a casa- afirmó Ruby, tranquilando a Jaune- venga, come algo. Ahora toca la práctica matutina y no podrás entrenar con todas tus facultados con el estómago vacío.

El rubio abrió la boca para responder que igualmente le gustaría comunicarse con sus compañeros de equipo lo antes posible, pero pensándolo mejor, ya se encontraría con ellos por la tarde. Lo mejor sería aprovechar mientras pudiese tener a Ruby y a Qrow ahí.

La noche anterior, él descubrió que, aunque el tío de su mejora amiga fuese un borracho, era un borracho muy habilidoso.

-Vale- él cogió la bandeja y se quedó ahí quieto sin hacer nada. Ante una mirada de la pelirroja que mostraba lo extrañada que estaba por sus acciones- ¿desayuno en el cuarto, en el salón o en la cocina?

Parpadeando unos cuantos segundos, Ruby siguió la pregunta de Jaune tan confusa como él.

-Eh... Supongo que en la habitación. Todos hemos desayunado ya y te sería muy incómodo comer mientras todos te observan... ¿No?- El espadachín asintió lentamente- ¡genial! Cuando acabes, ven rápido al patio.

Y sin más dilación, ella desapareció dejando un rastro de pétalos de rosa en los puntos por donde había pasado.

"...¿Cómo se mantiene su ropa mientras está usando su semblan-?" Malos pensamientos, Jauney. Malos pensamientos... "Mejor me voy a desayunar".

Una vez acabó con la comida más importante del día, Jaune Arc comenzó su primera tarea del día, esta siendo el encontrarse con Ruby donde habían acordado.

Supuso que ella tendría Crocea Mors porque él claramente no podría haberla perdido mientras estuviese durmiendo... Supuestamente.

Bajando la escaleras, lo primero que vio apoyado contra la robusta madera de la que había sido construida la casa fue su set de espada y escudo.

-Espera...- Agudizando su visión, él captó algo extraño en las armas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo junto a ellas para analizarlas correctamente.

Definitivamente eso no podía ser Crocea Mors. Aquella espada con un mango de aspecto más cómodo al tacto y de metal tan reluciente como si fuese nuevo no podía pertenecer al set que había sido pasado de miembro a miembro en su familia durante generaciones. Ese escudo también mucho más limpio que encima parecía estar compuesto de un material que juraría por su tatarabuelo que peleó en la guerra que antes no estaba en la mitad defensiva de Crocea Mors.

Mirando a su alrededor, él se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en el salón. Ni un solo alma se hallaba en el sitio donde se suponía que no podría desayunar por la incomodidad que sentiría al ser observado por Ruby y su familia... Quien, repetía, deberían estar por ahí.

¿Quizás era una broma? Sí, eso debería ser. Probablemente al coger la espada por su empuñadura, esta resultaría ser de plástico barato o algo por el estilo.

-Muy buena broma, pero podéis salir- ninguna voz apareció de la nada, ninguna mano le sorprendió con una palmada fuerte en la espalda... Eso era extraño.

Observando otra vez lo que supuestamente era Crocea Mors, él dubitativamente acercó sus dos manos a aquella obra maestra. Le era tan raro el pensar que la sucia y destartalada espada con la que había entrado en pelea tras pelea desde su admisión en Beacon estuviese lo suficientemente reluciente como para que se pudiese ver en ella...

Pero una vez se colocó en su posición habitual antes de entrar en combate, se dio cuenta de que esa Crocea Mors pesaba lo mismo que la original, se sentía IGUAL que la origina- No. Era mejor que la original.

Pulsando el botón de siempre, el escudo se cerró para formar la vaina.

Sip, definitivamente esas eran sus armas.

Su confusión iba en aumento por segundos que pasaban. ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba durmiendo? ¿Quién podría haber...?

 _-No te preocupes- la determinación en esos ojos le dejó tieso- te ayudaré a hacer tu espada más fuerte._

Inmediatamente después de que se le viniera a la cabeza aquel recuerdo, Jaune salió disparado hacia el patio donde habían quedado.

Y al llegar ahí, no se pudo creer lo que veía.

-¡Jaune!

-Por fin se presentó en crío.

-Vamos, Qrow. No seas aguafiestas.

Ahí había una pizarra bastante grande. No como la del profesor Port o la del pro- Doctor Oobleck, pero igual de impresionante, sobre todo para una portable.

No obstante, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Oh, no...

Los diagramas y esquemas de Crocea Mors llamaron su atención. La lista de pasos para utilizar una espada larga llamaron su antención.

¿Significaba eso que de verdad lo que tenía colocado en la cadera sí que era el set de espada y escudo que le había acompañado desde su entrada en Beacon?

Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en Ruby, quien poseía una enorme sonrisa.

-Ruby... Esto no es una broma, ¿cierto?- Preguntó, su asombro cesando mientras que formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Su mejor amiga agitó su cabeza de lado a lado.

-¡Nope!- Contestó energéticamente- sé que me dijiste que no querías mejorar Crocea Mors aún, pero si lo único que necesitas hacer para cumplir tu parte del trato con Weiss es impresionarla, algo nuevo podría darte la victoria...- Utilizando su Semblanza, Ruby le arrebató Crocea Mors e inmediatamente después lo alzó al aire- ¡algo como esto!

Y pulsando un botón, los ojos de Jaune prácticamente brillaron al ver como el escudo se pegaba con más fuerza a la espada y como apareció un filo en sus lados.

-Wow... Yo, yo no... No sé que decir- admitió.

La pelirroja se le acercó con una gran sonrisa honesta, entregándole la nueva y mejorada Crocea Mors.

-No querías practicar con la espada larga porque no querías perder nada de tiempo, ¿no?- Le preguntó en bajo, ante lo cual Jaune respondió asintiendo- pero la cosa es... Nadie sabe de nuestros planes de la mejora y con algo como esto, sé que podrás hacerlo.

Anonadado, Jaune llevó sus dos manos a la empuñadura de Crocea Mors y la movió un poco para comprobar como se sentía.

Era... Era perfecto.

-Muchas gracias, Ruby... Muchísimas gracias- "no llores... No estropees el momento, por favor" se repitió a sí mismo, evitando que sus ojos se volviesen llorosos- e-espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes que no hace falta que gane?

La pelirroja se quedó completamente tiesa, claramente no habiéndose esperado esa pregunta.

Sintiendo como sudor caía poco a poco por su cuello, la chica de ojos plateados empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

-B-Bueno, yo...

-Se lo conté yo, crío- interrumpió Qrow, tomando un trago de su bebida alcohólica del día- y bueno, qué. ¿Quieres perder el tiempo con palabrería sin sentido o vas a aprovechar las pocas horas que te quedan hasta el vuelo de tarde aprendiendo como manejar esa cosa?

Inmediatamente, Jaune se colocó en lo que, según había visto en decenas de películas de acción, era una postura militar de los soldados de Vacuo durante la Gran Guerra.

-¡Sí, señor!

Ruby no lo sabía y a Qrow le podía importar más bien poco, pero Taiyang estuvo a segundos de aguarle la fiesta al rubio y contarle que esa postura solo era una invención para el cine.

Sin embargo, le parecía bastante divertido.

-Por cierto, Qrow- el polvoriento y viejo cuervo apartó su atención del alcohol y se giró para ver que quería su único compañero de equipo restante- ¿no me contaste hace unos meses cómo luchaste contra un Schnee en Atlas? Algo así podría serle muy útil a Jaune.

Los ojos de Ruby brillaron de la emoción.

-¡TÍO QROWWWW! ¡NO ME CONTASTE QUE ESTUVISTE EN UNA MISIÓN ASÍ!

El cerebro del borracho necesitó unos segundos para buscar entre sus recuerdos la misión de la que hablaba Tai.

 _-Vosotros, los Schnees... ¡Siempre escupiendo mierda y mierda por vuestras boquitas!- Se mofó el hombre, tirando uno de los robots de Ironwood al suelo._

 _"Eso no le hará gracia al tito Jimmy" llegando a esa revelación, él inmediatamente disparó con su arma a otro "heh, divertido"._

 _-Quédese quieto y baje en arma inmediatamente- le espató sin la más mínima duda la especialista del ejercito, Winter Schnee, con una firme mirda- aún siendo un invitado del general, la destrucción de material del ejercito es un delito y debe ser detenido._

 _Soltando una carcajada, Qrow apuntó espada a la cría de pelo blanco con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _-Venga, pequeña, veamos de qué están hechos los perros falderos de Jimmy._

 _Ante el apodo que él le dio a su general, la Schnee rugió e invocó un Glyph detrás suyo._

 _Eso acabo con dos pasillos destrozados, un boquete en la cafetería, varios árboles del bosque cercano derribados y un general muy MUY cabreado._

-Sí... Una misión- murmuró- bueno, supongo que sí podría darte uno o dos consejos para pelear contra los Schnee.

La cara de Jaune se libró de toda emoción y se centró en recolectar toda la información posible para su futuro combate.

Qrow le había entrenado.

Taiyang había hecho recordar a Qrow algo que podría serle de muchísima ayuda.

Y Ruby le había proporcionado la herramienta necesaria para marcar la diferencia.

No solo iba a ser por sus compañeros de equipo, por Weiss y por sí mismo.

También pelearía por las personas ahí presentes, quienes le habían estado apoyando esos dos días, o en el caso de Ruby, meses.

La heredera no sería quien saldría ganando del trato.

 **Lancaster**

Los días pasaron y Nora se dio cuenta de que Jaune no parecía parar quieto en ningún momento.

Si no les estaba acompañando para tratar de reconciliarse con ellos, estaba entrenando. Si no estaba entrenando, estaba haciendo sus deberes. Si no estaba haciendo sus deberes, estaba o en clase o durmiendo.

No se detenía ni un solo segundo y se preguntaba qué podría haber ocurrido el fin de semana pasado en Patch para que volviera con una determinación recobrada y mucho más fuerte que antes.

Así que, por curiosidad, ella decidió tratar de hablarle. No había tenido tiempo de conversar con Jaune sobre qué le dijo Weiss ni qué produjo el cambio por culpa de elementos fuera de su control. Estudiar para un extenso examen de historia, muchas redacciones que, por culpa de haber ignorado los avisos de Ren, había dejado para los últimos días...

Sí, los avisos de Renny...

Quizás otra razón de que no le hubiese preguntado a Jaune era falta de ganas.

Es que... Era raro que Ren y ella estuviesen más de unos minutos retrasados, por lo que el que hubiese pasado tantos días encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo un libro la resultaba algo extraño.

Además de que la llevaba de vuelta a tiempos pasados. Tiempos en los que vagaba de villa en villa en busca de comida y personas que se dignasen a acogerla a ella, una huérfana sin nombre qu-

Agitando con rapidez la cabeza, ella hizo desaparecer esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Por no olvidar que no estaba solo con su lectura, no. Estaba con una CHICA.

...Debía repetirlo porque ni ella aún se lo podía creer. CON UNA CHICA.

No es que Ren no fuese atractivo ni nada. En realidad era probablemente, y no deseaba ofender a Jaune, el hombre más guapo que ella conocía... Pero fue el cómo la contó con quién estaba que la preocupó.

Se sonrojó ligeramente. Para algunos podría haber parecido la luz haciendo un efecto raro como el que provocaba la aparición de arco iris y cosas así pero ella estaba un cien por ciento segura de lo que había visto.

Hacía relativamente poco que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo de la infancia. Poco antes de su ingreso en Beacon, más o menos.

Sin embargo, ese nuevo desarrollo hacía que se sintiese nerviosa.

Poco a poco, su mano se fue yendo hacia la parte izquierda de su pecho, más específicamente junto a su corazón, y apretó con fuerza.

No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. No es que temiese que Ren la dejaría sola si conseguía novia o algo así, pero... No sabía que hacer, y eso la atormentaba.

Suspirando, ella forzó la sonrisa más grande que pudo en sus labios y miró el pomo de la sala de entrenamiento en la que su compañero había entrado, la sala donde el equipo entrenaba su coordinación entre otras cosas de vez en cuando.

 _-Si tanto te preocupa, no te preocupes. Ya lo averiguarás en el próximo festival Vytal de Arc cuando coincidáis juntos en la sala de entrenamiento del equipo JNPR._

No dejaría que eso ocurriese.

Y con ese pensamiento clavado en su cabeza, ella abrió forzosamente la puerta.

-¡Jaune!- Rugió inmediatamente.

-¿Hm?- El rubio se giró para ver quien le había llamado.

Mala elección, pues perdió de vista al robot contra el que estaba peleando, quien le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándole fuera del estadio.

- **ESTUDIANTE: JAUNE ARC. RONDAS SUPERADAS: 2. ROBOTS DERROTADOS: 5-** la voz que probablemente había sido generada mediante a una computadora provocó que ella se riera con una increíble fuerza.

-¡N-Nora!- Jaune dijo su nombre entre gemidos de dolor, tratando y fallando a la hora de levantarse del suelo- ¿qué estás hacieeen-?

La usuario de martillo llegó en menos de un segundo junto a su líder y le agarró del brazo, evitando que tuviese otra caída.

-¡Wow, Jaune! Tómatelo con calma. Nunca sabes cuánta aura te puede quedar y torcerte el tobillo es un gran NOPE- parpadeando velozmente, Jaune señaló la gran pantalla de las instalaciones.

Jaune Arc, aura: 72%.

Nora se rascó la mejilla mientras soltaba una risa sin ganas.

-Ahahaha... Me refería en la mayoría de situaciones- trató de explicarse- ...Bueno, ¿quieres sentarte algo y charlar?

Un silencio invadió la sala.

-Eh... ¡C-Claro, por supuesto!- Aceptó el rubio, sentándose junto a la pelirroja en una de las sillas que estaban por ahí revueltas.

No hacía falta decir que el equipo JNPR llevaba alrededor de dos semanas sin practicar en ese sitio.

-Así que... Muy ilusionado por la pelea contra Weiss, ¿eh?- Inquirió Nora- entrenando sin parar, tratando de cumplir tu promesa sin importar qué y encima sin vaguear en clase. El tú de principio de curso no se lo podría creer.

-Supongo- contestó el líder del equipo con una pequeña sonrisa- es que... No quiero fallar, ¿sabes? No mentí el sábado pasado, cuando estábamos en el aereopuerto- explicó- ser más proactivo, no decepcionaros más, ser un héroe que lucha por la justicia... Ya sabes, cosas mías.

La velocidad con la que dijo la broma fue muy lenta y forzada, al igual que el tono que utilizó. Sin embargo, a Nora le gustó eso. Ese chiste tan incómodamente colocado e incómodo era un cien por cien Jaune.

-Ajá, sé te nota. Esas ojeras no las podrías ocultar ni siquiera con maquillaje- no es que ella se pusiera mucho. Por decir, apostaba que Ren se maquillaba más. No obstante, había hablado alguna vez que otra con Pyrrha de ello y ciertas cosas sabía- no importa si vas completamente decidido a por Weiss si te duermes cuando te va a atacar.

El chico frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de objetar. Mas, cuando Nora le mostró una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, se silenció a sí mismo.

-...Supongo- repitió en bajo, tras lo que su rostro se volvió más feliz- pero para eso os tengo a vosotros, ¿no? Si veís que me paso, estoy seguro que me diréis algo.

-Como yo ahora, ¿no, Jauney?- El espadachín tosió por un codazo de Nora algo más fuerte de lo que se esperó- guiño, guiño; codo, codo.

Recuperándose casi de inmediato, él agitó su cabeza exasperado.

-Entendido... Eso sí, entonces necesitaré una ayudita para la redacción de Oobleck.

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-La que va sobre la ley de prohibición emocional de la Gran Guerra y sus efectos en nuestras vidas actuales.

-...Con ayudita te refieres a que te la deje para copiarla o que te diga alguna cosa que meter.

-Me quedé atascado en el tercer punto.

-¿Había que seguir puntos?

-Sí, cinco.

Su conversación se detuvo unos segundos.

-Jaune.

-¿Sí?

-¿La acabamos juntos en la biblioteca?

-Hecho.

Se miraron entre sí con expresiones cómicamente serias.

Y se hecharon a reír.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Nora- comentó Jaune entre risas, con un alivio evidente en su voz- Qro- el tío de Ruby se imaginaba que me perdonaríais en seguida pero el... Bueno, el ver que sí es cierto y no su Whisky hablando es genial.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos.

-¿El tío de Ruby bebe Whisky? Pensé que ella estaba bromeando cuando nos lo contó a Pyrrha y a mí- y, por lo que se podía imaginar, Pyrrha debía pensar exactamente lo mismo.

-Sip. Y estoy seguro que muchas cosas más... Por lo que me contó el padre de Ruby, siempre está borracho.

-...Espera, espera, espera. Ya sé que probablemente estabas lamentándote y teniendo momentos muy dramáticos y monólogos internos tristes por nuestra ausencia- Jaune se rascó el cuello. Tampoco había sido para tanto... ¿No?- Pero me estás diciendo que entre todas las personas de esa casa... ¿Fuiste a por el borracho para que te ayudase?

-Eh... Cambiando de tema, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- Preguntó Jaune muy incómodo.

Ella soltó una carcajada dramática.

-¿Y por qué cree usted, Jaune Arc, que he venido a conversar con usted?- Preguntó siendo críptica.

-Porque al entrar gritaste mi nombre- contestó inmediatamente, ante lo cual Nora hizo un puchero.

-Podrías haberme seguido la corriente un poco, ¿no?- Jaune contuvo sus ganas de reír- vale, vale. Ya veo que te has vuelto bastante impertinente este fin de semana, señorito- ahí sí que no lo pudo contener más- muy bien... La cosa es que se te olvidó contarnos algo en el aeropuerto el sábado.

De un segundo a otro, la expresión facial del rubio pasó de risueña a seria y preocupada.

-¡Oh! Nora, juro que no lo hizo a propósito, fue un erro-

-Ya lo sé, tonto. Tú no eres el tipo de persona que promete algo y luego no lo cumple- trató de aliviarlo- la cosa es... Que no nos contaste por qué estaba lo de dejar de entrenar con nosotros en el trato con Weiss.

La mente de Jaune en ese momento se quedó completamente en blanco.

No.

No podría haber sido capaz de olvidarse de algo tan importante y de justamente lo que provocó la mayor parte del daño a su relación con el equipo.

Él rebuscó entre sus memorias de ese día, esperando con todo su corazón que Nora estuviese equivocada.

"Les expliqué la promesa con Weiss, el por qué estoy tan decidido a cumplirla, les pedí perdón, dije lo de que solo lo estaría intentando por una semana..." Él rezó para que su estrés no se filtrase de su mente a su expresión facial. "Pedir perdón, solo una semana... Pedir perdón, solo una semana..."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Jaune? ¿Jauneeee?- La voz de Nora le devolvió a la realidad- ¿estás bien? Te habías quedado callado y-

-¡Lo siento, Nora!- Gritó él, interrumpiéndola- me olvidé completamente de ello.

-Te he dicho que ya lo sé- se quejó ella, dándole una floja palmada en la espalda- eres mi amigo y confío en ti.

Él bajo la cabeza.

¿Estarían enfadados Pyrrha y Ren por el que se hubiese olvidado de un detalle tan importante? Aún ni siquiera podían tener conversaciones que no fuesen extremadamente incómodas entre ellos y algo te dal magnitud... Quería creer en las palabras de Qrow, pero igualmente no podía evitar tener esas dudas.

Pero si quería empezar en alguna parte, si deseaba hacerlo todo BIEN por una sola vez en su vida, sería contándoselo a Nora.

-Pyrrha es muy famosa- la cara de la pelirroja claramente le decía: "duh"- y bueno... Según me dijo Weiss, eso ha hecho que muchos periodistas, reporteros y tal se interesaran en nosotros por estar en su equipo... Según me dijo Weiss, yo soy bastante discutido en foros, revistas y tal. Dicen que soy un lastre, un inútil. En fin, me dejé llevar por mi orgullo e hice el trato con Weiss sin deciros nada- él suspiró- después yo también me metí en alguno para leer más sobre lo que comentaban y... Dios, Nora, hay incluso profesionales, PROFESIONALES, que sostienen que solo os estoy frenando. Puede que algún comentario que otro de Cardin me molestará pero algo de cazadores experimentados... Fue diferente. Ellos si saben de lo que están hablando y... Tuve miedo. Por eso os conté que dejaría de entrenar con vosotros sin vergüenza alguna- él sonrió levemente- supongo que tendré que agradecerle a Ren por regañarme.

Eso era lo que le había estado preocupando.

Honestamente, ella no tenía la menor idea de qué podía decir para consolarlo. Desde pequeña, había pasado peligro tras peligro con Ren y siempre intentaba no dejarse llevar por las opiniones de otros en respecto a sus habilidades, pues confiaba plenamente en ellas y creía poder reconocer bastante bien qué tipo de enemigos eran demasiado fuertes para ella.

Sin embargo, Jaune no era así. Él había mejorado muchísimo desde que comenzaron el curso. Solo con recordar el enfrentamiento contra el Deathstalker en las ruinas del bosque Esmeralda, ese dato estaba claro.

Fue una dura batalla. Su fuerza física por sí sola no fue suficiente para desbalancear al Grimm, las balas de Ren fueron completamente inútiles contra su potente armadura, Pyrrha trató de ganarles todo el tiempo posible distrayendo al Grimm mientras pensaron en un plan y Jaune fue destrozado con un solo ataque.

En ese momento, ella dudó que pudiesen ganar. Ren y ella fueron incapaces de dañarlo y Pyrrha era lo único que los separaba de la derrota absoluta.

Ella ni siquiera le dedicó al rubio un solo segundo. Sus habilidades le parecieron insuficientes y, aunque se arrepintió de siquiera pensarlo poco después, le declaró en su cabeza como inútil.

Pero cuando la campeona, ya cansada tras tanto esfuerzo en la batalla contra la bestia, fue por fin golpeada directamente por sus pinzas y lanzada al suelo, él salió de su escondite gritando.

No es que fuese estúpido ni arrogante. Joder, tenía lágrimas visiblemente cayéndole por la mejilla.

Sabía perfectamente que no tendría posibilidad alguna de hacer cualquier tipo de daño e igualmente fue al rescate de su compañera. Eso fue valentía.

Ren y ella le siguieron tras unos momentos de asombro ante la carrera que se estaba echando el rubio.

Ahí fue cuando vio su valor.

Aún siendo inexperto, pudo comandarles en los momentos oportunos, dándoles órdenes simples para llevar al Grimm hacia el acantilado.

Sus palabras aún seguían gravadas en su mente.

 _-¡Nora!- Ella le miró el rabillo del ojo- ¡explota el suelo debajo de sus patas!_

Ella sonrió con entusiasmo, aún cansada, y eso hizo.

Y colorín colorado, ese Deathstalker fue acabado.

Después de que el Grimm cayese al abismo aparentemente sin fin, Pyrrha, Ren y ella solo pudieron jadear del cansancio e intentar recuperar aliento. ¿Y qué se encontró cuando se giró para agradecerle a Jaune por esa orden y a decirle que lo había hecho genial?

Al tío tirado en la hierba, agradeciendo al cielo entre jadeos que estuviese vivo.

Ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que ese sería el mejor equipo de Beacon que pudiese pedir.

Lo que le llevó a respetar a Jaune fue su mente estratégica que les sacó de una buena. Después de eso todo fue cuesta a arriba.

Él había mejorado enormemente desde entonces y ella lo sabía perfectamente. No obstante, los insultos que había recibido de Cardin en el pasado sobre sus habilidades le afectaban más de lo que él quisiese admitir.

Así que fue normal que inmediatamente todo fuese a peor una vez leyese no solo a uno sino a varios cazadores profesionales decir lo mismo.

-Jaune, dijiste que volveríamos a entrenar todos juntos cuando termine la apuesta- él levantó la cabeza y asintió- tú... Aún sigues creyendo lo que dicen, ¿no?

El rubio se quedó unos segundos en silencio para después suspirar y asentir.

-Entonces muéstrales que están equivocados- sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes las palabras de la poseedora de Magnhild- el torneo Vytal va a ser dentro de unos meses y vamos a participar, ¿no? Entonces vamos a machacar a la competencia- ella se levantó de su asiento, colocó su pierna derecha en la silla y levantó el puño- ¡les enseñaremos que no somos el equipo de Pyrrha Nikos! ¡Que nosotros somos equipo JNPR, Juniper, liderado por Jaune Arc!

Él se quedó pasmado por unos segundos.

-¿Estas diciendo que ganemos?

Nora asintió energéticamente.

-¡Nora, estarán participando equipos de cuarto año! Ellos ya son prácticamente cazadores, mientras tanto vosotros me tenéis a-

-¡Nope!- Le interrumpió- como diría Ruby, ¡nope! No importa a quienes nos enfrentemos. ¿Qué son ya casi cazadores? ¡Entonces les daremos la pelea de sus vidas!- Los ojos de Nora parecieron brillar al mirar fijamente a Jaune- eres mí amigo y sé de lo que estás hecho, Jaune. Así que deja de tener miedo y mostrémosles de lo que estamos hecho.

Él se hundió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Por unos segundos, Nora pensó que se negaría y necesitaría esforzarse más para convencerle.

-...¿En serio crees que podríamos hacerlo?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Yo confío en Pyrrha, en Ren y en ti. ¿Tú confías en nosotros?- El rubio inmediatamente asintió, ante lo cual ella sonrió- entonces sí que podemos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Jaune la miró. Nada de desviar la mirada ni girar la cabeza, solo sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

Y esos mostraron determinación.

-Parece cosa de locos... Pero confío en vosotros. Así que vale- él sonrió- tratemos de ganar ese torneo.

Después de eso, Nora le abrazó con fuerza, feliz de haber hecho las paces. Con ese hilo de conversación acabado, hablaron sobre distintas cosas. El entrenamiento de Jaune para pelear contra Weiss, qué había pensado para la pelea, posibles estrategias grupales para luchar en el torneo Vytal o que les fueran de utilidad en la misión que se avecinaba y, por último y no menos importante, la redacción de la que casi se olvidaron.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Pyrrha Nikos escuchó la primera parte de la conversación.

 **Lancaster**

No se lo pudo creer al verlo.

Pensó que había sido una ilusión óptica, algo que se habría imaginado, una simple imagen fantasma que tendría que olvidar.

Sin embargo, la voz del profesor Port llegó a sus oídos, asegurándola que sus ojos no eran defectuosos en lo más mínimo.

 _-¿Blake Belladonna?_

Se suponía que solo sería una simple clase tranquila. El viernes en el que tomaría ella, estudiante de Atlas, su primera clase con los miembros de la academia Haven, del reino de Mistral.

Y entonces fue cuando la divisó entre los otros múltiples adolescentes que se preparaban para una clase del infame profesor Port. El color de su cabello, sus ojos ámbar, su estatura... Todo pareció encajar y estuvo comiéndola la cabeza hasta que el profesor pasó lista y llegó a su nombre.

Lo peor fue que, cuando ella levantó la mano al oír su nombre, sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos, como burlándose de ella.

La clase parecía pasarse más lenta de lo que debería y su cuadernillo para tomar apuntes permaneció completamente olvidado.

Lo único en lo que Weiss Schnee podía centrarse era en Blake Belladonna. En cómo aún seguía llevando ese lazo con el que les engañó a todos y cada uno de ellos, en cómo mantenía esa expresión facial libre de cualquier emoción, como si el peso de sus acciones pasadas no la importase lo más mínimo.

Ella se mordió el labio con increíble fuerza, tanta que ya habría brotado sangre de no ser por el poder protector del aura.

¿Quién se pensaba que era, volviendo tan tranquila a Beacon como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Sin presentar ningún tipo de vergüenza ajena?

Pues claro que no. Ella no estuvo aquella noche en Beacon. Ella huyó y no sufrió el peso de sus propias acciones como el resto.

 _-Señorita Schnee, señorita Xiao-Long. Les pido que se calmen._

 _-¿¡Cómo quiere que estemos tranquilas!?- Gritó Yang, sus ojos tornándose de un rojo intenso- mi compañera lleva ahí fuera una semana entera y Remmy no ha vuelto desde que salió a buscarla hace tres días. ¿¡Cómo, quieres, que esté, TRANQUILA!?_

 _El director suspiró, dejó su bastón en la mesa del comedor y rozó con sus dedos una silla._

 _-¿Me permite...?- Weiss entonces se dio cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a ella y asintió- se lo agradezco._

 _Sentándose, el profesor Ozpin juntó sus manos y suspiró._

 _-Sé que estáis muy preocupadas por todo este incidente, pero me temo que no hay nada más que hacer- Yang volvió a abrir su boca para remarcar algo enfadada pero el director la cortó- señorita Xiao-Long, la pido algo de paciencia porque si no volveremos al principio y no acabaremos nunca- enfurruñada, así hizo la rubia- muchas gracias. Hace unas horas, la señorita White vino a mi oficina a entregarme dos cartas._

Aunque Weiss no lo admitiese, en ese momento estuvo bastante ilusionada. Pensó que significaría una reunión, que Remmy había encontrado a Blake y que simplemente las dos se tomarían algo de tiempo y volverían a estar juntas. Estaba enfadada con la Fauno, sí, pero estaría dispuesta a hablarlo.

Si hubiese utilizado su cabeza para deducir la opción más posible del por qué de las cartas, se habría dado cuenta de la verdad antes.

Ozpin les contó que esas cartas eran de resignación de Beacon. Así fue como todas sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas.

Yang gritó y chilló todo lo que pudo, negándose a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su voz expresó sorpresa, miedo, enfado... Más emociones de las que pudiese nombrar.

Mientras tanto, ella empezó a plantearse sí en realidad el director había sido engañado, si eran en realidad cartas falsas y Remmy había sido influida por una fuerza externa, como una Semblanza.

Prácticamente demandó a Ozpin que le dejara leer lo que ella asumió que eran mentiras y falsedades. El director accedió y se las entregó.

Pasó horas y horas buscando inconsistencias entre lo que estaba viendo y la caligrafía habitual de las chicas, analizando las firmas al final de la carta y comparándolas con las que tenía a mano en trozos de papel donde (por una tonta idea de Yang) decidieron elegir quién se quedaba con qué cama dependiendo de cómo de originales fuesen sus firmas.

Nada. No hubo ni una sola contradicción en aquellos trozos de papel.

No supo lo que Blake le contó a Remmy que la llevó a ella también a salir de la escuela de cazadores más prestigiosa de Remnant. Pero cuando al final pudo comprender lo que había ocurrido, cuando se dio cuenta de que el fin de su equipo llevaría a que su padre la llevase de vuelta a Atlas, un odio inmenso contra Blake Belladonna nació en ella.

Esa... Esa _Fauno_ no solo se atrevió a cuestionarla y enfadarla sin cesar durante su estancia en Beacon como miembro de _su_ equipo, el equipo que _ella_ lideraba, ¿sino a robarla de la oportunidad de por fin escapar de las garras de su padre? ¿A arrancarle de las manos también a Yang, quien no había hecho otra cosa salvo ser amable con ella desde el inicio del curso, el estudiar con normalidad en Beacon?

De repente ella sintió como algo, un líquido caía por su palma izquierda poco a poco y volvió a la realidad inmediatamente. No podía ser sangre, sería imposible que su aura se terminase por algo tan mundano como morderse el labio.

"Oh".

Había apretado demasiado fuerte su bolígrafo y este se había partido en dos, la tinta azul manchando su mano.

-¡Señorita Schnee!- Exclamó el profesor Port, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, que se giraron para verla energéticamente, probablemente felices de no tener que seguir escuchando las historias del rechoncho cazador- jovencita, ¿necesita ir al servicio?

Ignorando todas las miradas, sobretodo la de Belladonna, Weiss asintió y se levantó del pupitre.

-Sí me disculpa...- Ella salió de la clase y empezó a encaminarse por los pasillos hacia el servicio, haciendo uso de sus memorias de su estancia en aquella academia para llegar ahí sin perderse. Según su reloj, solo quedarían unos siete minutos de clase y no quería perderse más de lo necesario.

"Cálmate, Weiss Schnee" ella se infló de pecho y anduvo lo más erguida posible, tal y como había visto a Winter en su trabajo en el ejercito muchísimas veces antes. "Te prometiste a ti misma que si encontrabas a Blake, hablarías con ella y encontraría la respuesta a todas tus preguntas. No debo enfurecerme tanto".

Llegando al fin al lavabo de mujeres, ella entró y se dirigió inmediatamente al lavamanos para quitarse la tinta de bolígrafo.

Así estuvo en silencio, dejando remojar la pálida piel de su mano izquierda. Debía admitir que había perdido su calma con demasiada rapidez. Si se seguía dejando llevar, algunos estudiantes de Atlas que ella sabía que eran familia de empleados de su padre podrían informarle de que ella tenía una actitud insatisfactoria para una Schnee.

No podía permitir eso.

Suspirando, ella cerró el grifo y utilizó el secamanos para librarse de todo el agua sobrante.

Weiss abrió la puerta del lavabo y se preparó para volver a clase.

O lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Wow, tranquila fiera- trató de relajarla después de que ella inmediatamente apartase con brusquedad su mano. Su uniforme era de Haven. Sus cabellos grises estaban completamente despeinado y tenía una expresión arrogante. Definitivamente no muy diferente a la cara de muchos hijos de hombres ricos que creyeron en el pasado que podrían aprovecharse de ella.

-Discúlpeme, pero tengo clase ahora mismo y no me gustaría que una pérdida innecesaria de tiempo pudiese entorpecer mis estudios.

-Yo también estoy aquí y tengo tu misma clase.

-Irrelevante- la fría voz de la heredera le hizo gracia al estudiante de Haven.

-Bueno, me alegro de que los rumores fuesen verdad. Siempre me han gustado las que se hacen difíciles- Weiss apretó su puño y siguió caminando- Blake definitivamente no se equivocaba.

Sus pasos cesaron y la heredera se giró inmediatamente, penetrando al estudiante con la mirada.

-Oh, así que eso si que te hace reaccionar- su sonrisa se amplificó diez veces más- interesante, interesante...

-¿A qué te referías exactamente con que ella no se equivocaba?- Preguntó Weiss, tensando todo su cuerpo.

-A nada. Ya sabes, cosas que dos compañeros de equipo se cuentan entre ellos... Upsie, perdón.

Weiss por unos segundos se planteó ir a ese alumno y sonsacarle las respuesta. Quería conocer la verdad y si él la sabía... Si tenía la más remota idea de cuál era...

"Relájate. Solo está jugando contigo" relajando su postura ligeramente, ella le ignoró y se marchó, dejando a Mercury Black completamente solo.

El sonido producido por sus pisadas fue lo único que sus oídos captaron mientras regresaba a la clase de estudios Grimm.

No tardó nada en llegar a su pupitre y sentarse tal y como estaba anteriormente. Escribió algún que otro detalle de las historias de Port que captase, apuntó los deberes para el lunes próximo y terminó la clase.

Weiss guardó el cuaderno en su mochila e intentó discretamente echarle una ojeada a Blake por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo, sus ojos casi se abrieron como platos al ver cómo Mercury estaba yéndose con Blake y la líder de su equipo, Cinder si recordaba correctamente de cuando Port pasó lista.

"¿Cuándo entró?" No tenía el más mínimo sentido. Aunque pareciese un dato de lo más triste, la mayor parte de la clase había estado dormida cuando ella regresó del servicio y continuó así hasta que la campana indicó el cambio de clase, por lo que todo sonido aparte del profesor hablando había provenido de ellos, los alumnos, escribiendo. Era imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de ese arrogante volviendo.

-¿Señorita Schnee?- La sacó de sus pensamientos Peter Port- siento decepcionarla, jovencita, pero si desea escuchar otra de mis emocionantes historias, deberá venir una vez acaben todas las clases. Estoy seguro de que a Glynda no le gustaría ver a uno de nuestros antiguos estudiantes saltándose clase.

Weiss parpadeó.

-¡Oh! Perdone, profesor. Solo estaba... Pensativa- por falta de un término más adecuado.

El profesor arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Sobre la señorita Belladonna? Puede que mis años de gloria ya hayan pasado pero mis habilidades como cazador no han disminuido tanto como mi bello facial aparenta.

La heredera se tensó y dio un instintivamente un paso atrás.

-Sé que hubo problemas entre vosotras dos, pero debes tener en cuenta que sois cazadoras en entrenamiento. Aunque parezca mucho tiempo, en menos de cuatro años estaréis peleando contra Grimm en la naturaleza y protegiendo a la raza del hombre... Ah, ¡eso me recuerda a aquella vez con la tormenta de arena en Vacuo. Estaba rodeado no por uno o dos, sino por diez Deathstalkers. La muerte parecía certera pero yo-

-Uh... ¿Profesor?- La voz de Weiss le llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Ah, sí! Weiss...- Ella pareció confusa ante el sonido de su voz- te pido que no trates de hacerle hablar involuntariamente a la señorita Belladonna. Todos tienen derecho a guardar sus secre-

-Profesor, me temo que si esos secretos me involucran a mí y han tenido consecuencias referentes a mi persona, sí que es justo que me cuente la verdad- le interrumpió ella, determinación escrita en su cara- no sé porque quiso el director permitir a alguien como ella el acceso a la escuela pero si nadie piensa hacer algo, yo lo haré.

-Señorita Schnee...

-Si me disculpa, debo llegar pronto a la clase de la profesora Goodwitch si no deseo ser castigada.

-...Claro. Por supuesto, jovencita. Tienes que partir de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias.

 **Lancaster**

El día escolar había terminado y todo el mundo estaba saliendo ilusionado de la clase de historia del doctor Oobleck.

No obstante, Weiss caminó con paso cauteloso hacia Blake, tratando de alertarla de su presencia. La heredera estaba bastante segura de que esa Fauno tenía cierta idea del sentimiento de sospecha de Weiss y podría huir ante la menor señal de que quería hablar con ella si pillaba su atención con tiempo.

Justo al pasar el marco de la puerta, ella le cogió a Blake de la manga del uniforme escolar para pararla en seco. Escuchando el sonido de las voces de otros alumnos, alegres de la llegada del fin de semana, alejándose poco a poco mientras ellas se mantenían en un completo silencio, Weiss se preguntó por unos momentos si los compañeros de equipo de Blake se darían cuenta de su abstención.

"...Él está en su equipo. Si asumo que los demás son mínimamente parecidos a Black..." Ella estuvo especialmente atenta cuando Oobleck pasó lista para aprender el nombre del molesto chico que habló con ella en el pasillo, y del equipo de Belladonna en general. Al parecer, los otros miembros eran Cinder Fall y Emerald Sustrai. La última no atendió ese día a clases por lo que habían justificado que era un pequeño catarro, así que no podía juzgar, pero los otros dos...

Mercury Black la daba mala espina. Su sonrisa arrogante, postura de vagancia en clase y de confianza a la hora de andar... Por unos momentos, le comparó a alguno de los viejos pretendientes, hijos de empleados de su padre. Mas Black tenía un aire experimentado y peligroso que no tenía nada que ver con esa panda de ricos inútiles sin cerebro.

Y Cinder Fall... Esa mujer era extraña. Weiss había pasado toda su vida con gente dispuesta a aprovecharse de ella para sus propios fines, por lo que había dominado la habilidad de leer a las personas con rapidez. Sin embargo, se veía incapaz de hacer lo mismo con Cinder. Había algo fuera de lo común con ella y sentía como si estuviese ocultando algo, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de qué.

Definitivamente Cinder era el tipo de persona que solo actuaría si la conveniese.

-¿Señorita Schnee? ¿a qué debemos la intromisión?- Comentó la mujer antes de que Weiss pudiese decirle una sola palabra a la Fauno.

-Me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con vuestra compañera de equipo- ella decidió mantener corta su explicación. Lo menos que hablara con Cinder, mejor.

-¿Qué tipo de palabras? Tengo conocimiento de la antigua relación que mantenías con nuestra Blake y temo... Bueno, que cualquier conversación podría tener consecuencias de lo más desagradables- su tono de voz era bastante amistoso pero esa sonrisa... No era de fiar- Blake aún necesita acomodarse al ambiente de nuestro equipo y una discusión con una antigua conocida podría asustarla de formar más vínculos.

-Lo siento, pero es bastante urgente. Y me gustaría acabar con ello lo antes posible- respondió Weiss con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Podría ser en otro momento? Nuestra otra compañera de equipo, Emerald, lleva enferma desde ayer por la tarde y nos gustaría ir a comprobar como progresa lo antes posible- preguntó ella.

-Solo nos llevara un momento.

-La enfermería cierra en veinte minutos y, como bien sabrá usted, una conversación siempre puede alargarse indefinidamente si no se tiene cuidado.

Weiss carraspeó los dientes y estuvo a punto de explotar. No obstante, los tres se empezaron a irse antes de que ella pudiese decir cualquier cosa.

-Mala suerte, princesa- se burló Black.

Mientras tanto, Blake la observó callada unos segundos para después irse.

Apretando su puño, Weiss se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

"¡Muy bien! ¿Así que a eso quieren jugar, eh?" Black definitivamente sabía algo que ella no, y por lo que parecía, su líder también tenía conocimiento de ello. La habían cerrado de Belladonna completamente y evitado que la Fauno siquiera murmurase una sola palabra. "Ya verán... Esa excusa la tienen ahora pero ellos saben perfectamente que no podrán mantenerla por mucho tiempo".

Toda la calma que había intentado mantener anteriormente había explotado y ella ignoró cualquier cosa, ya fuese persona u objeto, en su camino de vuelta a su habitación.

Iba a coger su equipamiento de pelea y destruir unos cuantos robots. No la importaba lo decepcionada que su padre estaría al verla con esa actitud que, según él, "es una deshonra para los Schnee" ni que Winter probablemente tampoco aprobaría su forma de comportarse.

Y eso hizo. Entró en su cuarto personal, sin ningún compañero de equipo que la fastidiase u ocultase algo, se cambió en su traje de pelea y cogió Myrtenaster.

Mas, al abrir la habitación, se encontró con alguien que definitivamente no se había estado esperando. Honestamente, se había olvidado completamente de él.

-¡Hola Weiss! Yo... Quería preguntarte si estarías disponible ahora para-

-Apártate, Arc- espató Weiss con malos humos- pensé que habíamos dejado claro que no quiero una cita contigo ni ahora ni nunca. Así que déjamo pasar, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Él tragó saliva mientras la heredera le dejaba atrás.

-¡Weiss!- Ella giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada fulminante- no vine aquí por eso. Quise pedirte pelear- eso... Sí que llamó ligeramente su atención- ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos? Acordamos que si lograba impresionarte, tratarías de ser más sociable y hacer amigos, y me gustaría intentarlo hoy- Jaune Arc se dio cuenta de cierto detalle- s-solo si quieres, por supuesto. Si no, ¿podríamos quedar mañana en alguna sala de entre-?

-¿A qué sala quieres ir?- Interrumpió nuevamente Weiss para la sorpresa de Jaune- ¿y bien?

Él se quedó embobado unos segundos para después contestar:

-E-Espera un momento. ¿Ahora? Me refiero, hoy, no mañana- las palabras del rubio frustraron aún más a la chica.

-A menos que tengas una deficiencia auditiva aparte a tus problemas cerebrales en general, has oído a la perfección.

El espadachín frunció el ceño ligeramente y empezó gestitativamente a caminar, asegurándose de que Weiss le estaba siguiendo.

Iba a ocurrir.

Él, Jaune Arc, el peor estudiante de Beacon, se iba a enfrentar a la meticulosa, experta en batalla y utilizaciones de polvo Weiss Schnee.

Jaune inhaló lo más silenciosamente posible aire, tratando de tranquilizarse tanto como pudiese. Su estrategia sería arriesgada y un fallo de nada podría terminar con todo su plan cayendo por los suelos.

Qrow ya le advirtió de ello. Él remarcó que su gran cantidad de aura jugaría mucho a su favor y podía permitirse un cierto número de golpes que otras personas no. Sin embargo, eso conllevaría el riesgo de que si Weiss conseguía meterle en cualquier tipo de... "Combo", por así decirlo, él probablemente no tendría la experiencia suficiente para salir de este a menos de que la heredera cometiese un flagrante error.

El alcohólico también recomendó que, al inicio de la pelea, lo mejor sería mantener una postura defensiva para analizar a Weiss. Él aparentemente luchó contra la hermana de esta en su misión en Atlas y que, aunque suponía que no habría una gran diferencia entre sus estilos de combate, no debía ir solo con la información proporcionada por él. Gran parte de conseguir una victoria era leer a un contrincante, sea instintivamente o procesándolo en la cabeza, y adaptarse lo mejor posible.

No obstante... Tampoco le inspiraba mucha confianza el hecho de que Qrow no hubiese contestado a Ruby cuando ella le preguntó cuánto tardo en derrotar a la hermana de Weiss. El que le hubiese estado enseñando como ganar a Weiss cuando él no pudo ganar a su hermana mayor le daba escalofríos, sobretodo cuando Qrow comentó en bajo que la heredera sería probablemente una copia barata de su hermana.

Luego estuvo Taiyang, que comentó que podría tratar de tan solo esquivar y bloquear los ataques de Weiss durante un tiempo para después atacar con todo. Si había una cosa que diferenciaba en combate a los Schnees de otras personas era su alta utilización de polvo y sus semblanzas. Las dos utilizaban una ración de aura del usuario por lo que si era capaz de estar de esa manera un tiempo y tras eso atacar con todo... La pelea podría ser suya.

Por otra parte estaba su, literalmente, arma secreta. Eso era algo que definitivamente no debería utilizar a la primera de cambio y solo cuando la situación lo requiriese, cuando sus instintos y su cerebro coincidiesen en que x momento sería el oportuno.

Otra parte de las condiciones para ganar, o por lo menos impresionar a Weiss, sería hacer como Qrow le contó aquella noche de entrenamiento en el bosque. No iría a ningún lado si se quedaba pensando qué hacer demasiado tiempo ni tampoco si cargaba a lo bruto. Necesitaría llegar a ese balance.

Y con todo lo que había estado pensando, Jaune no se fijó que habían llegado delante de la puerta a la sala de entrenamiento. Echándole a la heredera que tenía detrás una mirada, Jaune tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la fría expresión facial. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que le convertiría en un cubito de hielo de lo fríamente que le observaba!

Sacando torpemente su Scroll del bolsillo, él lo colocó en el lector de la puerta, abriéndola.

Ahí estaba. La sala donde tendría lugar su desafío final, donde trataría de mostrarse a sí mismo de lo que valdría, donde daría el primer paso a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Nora de ganar el torneo Vytal y donde daría el (¿quinto, sexto, séptimo? No estaba seguro) paso hacia el perdón de sus compañeros.

Ellos se encontraban sentados en las sillas donde él y la energética pelirroja, que por cierto le estaba levantando el puño en señal de buena suerte, tuvieron aquella conversación. Ren le sonrió levemente, algo que trajo verdadera alegría a Jaune, y Pyrrha...

Pyrrha le mandó una mirada.

Jaune asintió y prosiguió andando hacia el sistema de combate integrado en aquella sala. Pulsando unos pocos botones, dos huecos para Scrolls aparecieron en el panel.

Entonces casi se murió de pies. Se había olvidado de preguntarle a Weiss si tenía su Scroll consigo cuando la pidió que viniera con él a la sala. Si no lo llevaba consigo, la cosa podría volverse increíblemente incómoda.

Sin embargo, casi echó todo el aire de sus pulmones en muestra de alivio cuando ella prácticamente tiró su dispositivo al panel.

-¿Y bien, Arc?- Él movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo con rapidez ante las palabras de Weiss y colocó su propio Scroll en el hueco.

Suspirando, él preparó Crocea Mors en sus manos. Un campo de fuerza había aparecido entre la arena circular donde solo estaban él y la heredera y las gradas en donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo y buenos amigos.

Las barras de aura se materializaron en la pantalla encima de sus cabezas, las del rubio y de la heredera aún al cien por cien. Algo que no se mantendría por mucho tiempo.

Jaune apretó la empuñadura de su espada con gran fuerza.

No hacía falta que ganase, eso lo sabía.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no lo intentaría.

Por Nora, quien consiguió que sus otros dos compañeros de equipo vinieran a ver la pelea y le perdonó con total sinceridad aún tras lo que hizo.

Por Ren, quien le riñó y dijo las palabras que hacía falta que alguien dijese y estaba igualmente en las gradas con una sonrisa para animarle.

Por Ruby, quien creyó en él y le ayudó tanto a mejorar, además de proporcionarle su principal as en la pelea que iba a empezar.

Por Qrow y Taiyang, quienes gastaron preciadas horas en entrenar a un inútil como él y darle tantos consejos para lograr cumplir su promesa.

Moviendo ligeramente los ojos, Jaune se dio cuenta que ella aún le seguía lanzando esa mirada.

"Tu puedes".

Y por Pyrrha, quien le había soportado cuando el estuvo en sus peores momentos y mostrarle una amabilidad inhospita.

-¿Empezamos ya?- Preguntó irritada la heredera de la compañía de polvo Schnee. Por unos momentos, Jaune se planteó si eran imaginaciones suyas o si de verdad ella estaba más inquieta que otras veces. No obstante, decidió dejar eso aparte y asintió.

-¿Nora?- La pelirroja se levantó de la silla y tosió exageradamente.

-La pelea comenzará en tres...- Jaune tensó su cuerpo- dos...- tragó saliva y colocó su escudo delante de su pecho- uno... Ya.

Inmediatamente, Weiss invocó Glyphs en el suelo y se impulsó hacia él.

Una estocada. Tan veloz como un rayo, Weiss salió disparada hacia él con el objetivo de darle un potente golpe con el que derrotarle.

No obstante, él reaccionó en el mismo momento en el que la heredera manifestó su semblanza.

Él posicionó su escudo de manera que el arma de Weiss fuese desviada lo suficiente como para que el no recibiera ni un daño.

Con todo el impulsó que llevaba la chica, le sería imposible esquivar un ataque de Jaune. Él utilizó todas sus fuerzas para hacer un corte con su espada que él pensó de seguro le daría a él la ventaja.

Mas se equivocó.

Invocando un Glyph en mitad del aire, ella cambió por completo su inercia. Mientras que el rubio estaba embobado ante la aparente desaparición de la heredera, esta utilizó el momento para darle varios estocazos en varios puntos de la cabeza y la espalda.

Jaune cayó al suelo, resentido por los ataques que sin duda le habrían matado de no ser por su aura. Él trató de recuperar su aliento pero se obligado a rodar a un lado al escuchar el sonido de otro Glyph apareciendo encima suyo.

Él se levantó bruscamente dando un salto en la dirección opuesta a la que oyó el ruido. Entonces fue cuando divisó de nuevo a Weiss dirigiéndose con una cara llena de furia hacia él con Myrtenaster en mano.

Ir para atrás sería literalmente suicidio y quedarse quieto en posición defensiva solo llevaría a la misma situación que antes. Así que solo quedaban otras tres opciones... ¿O sería mejor ir en diagonal?

No podía perder más tiempo, si no perdería la oportunidad.

Realizando literalmente sin pensar el movimiento que él creyó que Weiss menos se esperaría, él dio una voltereta hacia delante, escurriéndose entre las piernas de la heredera detrás suyo.

Forzando sus piernas a actuar, él dio con fuerza un salto y alzó su espada tratando de hacer una cuchillada a Weiss por la espalda.

Él no logró calcular bien y su ataque falló por unos centímetros, cosa que llevó a que Weiss utilizase de nuevo su semblanza para hacer un ataque frontal contra su desprotegido estómago.

-¡AH!- Con todas sus fuerzas, Jaune desplazó el brazo en el que tenía su espada en un corte vertical contra la heredera.

Los dos ataques conectaron.

La potencia del ataque de Weiss lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo y el de Jaune consiguió que ella cayerá de bruces, aunque logró recuperarse rápidamente y volver a correr hacia él.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dio un brinco a un lado, evadiendo a Weiss.

Sin embargo, para su gran irritación, la heredera invocó una vez más otro Glyph que le lanzó contra Jaune.

Eso le fue completamente imposible de esquivar.

No supo quién fue, pero de lo que Jaune si estuvo seguro es de que escuchó como alguien gritó su nombre tras recibir tal estocazo.

Definitivamente no sería capaz de seguir de esa forma mucho más tiempo. Weiss estaba controlando el tempo del combate con total facilidad y seguir así solo llevaría a una completa derrota por su parte.

Qrow tuvo toda la razón. Su aura era una baza a su favor y definitivamente la única razón por la que su barra de aura aún no había llegado a la zona roja.

Lanzándole una mirada rápida al medidor, casi se desplomó al darse cuenta que a él solo le quedaba la mitad de su aura mientras que Weiss aún gozaba del cómodo porcentaje de un ochenta por ciento.

Sería imposible quedarse en la defensiva para que Weiss vaciase toda su barra de aura simplemente por uso de semblanza y nada más. Necesitaba un cambio rápido y enseguida.

Por unos segundos se planteó utilizar la espada larga, pero decidió que no. No le daría ninguna ventaja a menos que la utilizase en el momento perfecto. Si trataba de usarla entonces, solo se haría a sí mismo más lento.

Sus ojos volvieron a Weiss, quien tenía levantado Myrtenaster. Jaune pensó en correr hacia ella pero vio que sería mala idea cuando literalmente apareció fuego en el estoque.

Poniéndose de rodillas, él colocó su escudo para defenderle de la gran oleada de llamas dirigidas hacia su persona. Era demasiado grande como para ser cubierto del todo por el metal, por lo que tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de dolor al sentir el fuego hacer contacto con su piel.

Una vez el fuego desapareció y humo tomó su lugar, el rubio se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error.

Eso ocurrió, por supuesto, al escuchar el sonido que producía la semblanza de Weiss.

Jaune alejó el humo de enfrente de sus ojos con su escudo, justo a tiempo para ver a la heredera envuelta por una luz amarillenta y un extraño Glyph del mismo color debajo suyo.

Y de repente, ella apareció delante suyo.

Su cuerpo pareció gritarle que parase por todos los estocazos que le empezó a dar Weiss por todas direcciones.

"Dilatación temporal" se dio cuenta entre el dolor, recordando una de las habilidades de la semblanza de los Schnees de las que le había hablado Qrow.

Y con un último golpe, él fue lanzado contra la pared.

-¡Jaune!- Ahí definitivamente si oyó las voces, estas perteneciendo a sus compañeros de equipo y amigos. Claramente debían haberse preocupado muchísimo tras la paliza que acababa de recibir su líder.

Inhala, exhala.

Inhala, exhala.

Inhala, exhala.

Aún con su cansancio, Jaune pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo que su aura había disminuido hasta llegar a un mísero veintitrés por ciento mientras que Weiss recién había gastado el primer cuarto de su aura.

La situación indicaba su derrota. No estaba seguro si se había sobrestimado a sí mismo o si subestimo a Weiss.

Ni que importase. Lo que de verdad le dolió fue que toda la discusión con su equipo, todo el entrenamiento en casa de Ruby, las mejoras a Crocea Mors que debió haberse pasado toda la noche preparando... Todo habría sido en vano si ni tan siquiera era capaz de cumplir su parte del trato con Weiss.

Hablando de la heredera, ella estaba quieta. Su cara aún mantenía la furia que poseyó antes de la pelea pero también tenía una muestra de arrogancia, esta última emoción recordándole a cuando Weiss ganaba una pelea en las clases de la profesora Goodwitch.

Rendirse sería lo lógico.

Sin embargo...

 _-Oye, Jaune- la voz de Ruby salió de su scroll- aún sigues nervioso, ¿eh?_

 _Él soltó una risa nerviosa y asintió._

 _-Sí... Haber, se supone que el último día sería el sábado pero como hice la promesa el viernes, pensé que sería algo injusto el darme un día de más...- Jaune suspiró- Dios, Ruby. Mañana voy a tener que pelear contra Weiss Schnee. WEISS SCHNEE. Es que... No sé si podré._

 _-¡Nope!- Jaune no supo por qué, pero el escucharla decir algo tan infantil pero a la vez con tanta firmeza le trajo de inmediato una sonrisa a los labios. Había escuchado a Nora decir exactamente lo mismo hacía menos de cuatro horas pero con Ruby era, por alguna razón, diferente- nope, nope, nooope. Si empiezas a dudar de ti misma a estas alturas, te pondrás enfermo por los nervios, Jaune._

 _Ella hizo una pausa para inhalar gran cantidad de oxígeno._

 _-Mira, sé que puede parecer imposible. Pero has hecho cosas mucho más difíciles antes, como ir contra el White Fang o... O colarte en Beacon. Puede que Weiss sea fuerte, pero tu eres mi mejor amigo y sé de lo que estás hecho- sus ojos plateados parecieron brillar- así que no te rindas. Confío en ti, Nora confía en ti, papá confía en ti y estoy segura que Ren y Pyrrha también confían en ti._

 _Al final de su monólogo, Jaune estuvo increíblemente rojo._

 _-Wow, Ruby... Wow, s-supongo que tienes razón. Muchas gra- espera un momento. No has mencionado a Qrow._

 _Ella soltó una risa sin ganas._

 _-Sí... Ya conoces a tío Qrow. Él suele... Dejarse las cosas para dentro. ¡Pero estoy seguro que él también confía en ti!_

Podía parecer una tontería. Que era una estupidez que comentarios tan infantiles e incómodos fueran capaces de tener un efecto en él.

Pero él... Ruby había estado apoyándole y animándole tanto que... Simplemente era incapaz de ignorarlos.

Así que si debía perder, acabar en el suelo agotado y sin fuerzas, que así fuese. Pero él no se rendiría mientras aún le quedase la más mínima señal de energía en su cuerpo.

Sus ojos celestes intercambiaron miradas con los del color del más frío hielo de Weiss.

Y seguidamente hundió su espada en su escudo y cerró Crocea Mors.

Frunciendo el ceño con ira, Weiss invocó Glyphs y salió disparada hacia él.

Todo pareció ir a cámara lenta para Jaune Arc.

Pudo visualizarlo todo. A Ren mordiéndose el labio con anticipación y temblando un poco, a Nora levantada del sitio gritándole que no se quedase quieto y a Pyrrha carraspeando sus dientes a punto de seguir a Nora y también levantarse. A Weiss yendo como el rayo hacia él con toda la intención de terminar esa pelea y a su dedo acomodándose cerca del botón.

Poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, la heredera fue acercándose a él. Si Myrtenaster lograba acertar ese ataque, sin duda él terminaría con su aura a menos del diez por ciento, lo que significaría su derrota.

La espera le estaba matando. Su cuerpo le gritaba para que no siguiese así e hiciese algo de una vez, pero sabía que si se anticipaba aunque fuese unas centésimas de segundo, su oportunidad se perdería.

Y una vez llegó el momento, él movió con fuerza su espada dentro del escudo.

Pudo sentir la confusión de todos en la sala. ¿Se había equivocado por los nervios? No solo su alzance sería insuficiente, sino que si lograba golpear a Weiss, sería con algo no afilado, desperdiciando completamente la utilidad de una espada.

No obstante, Jaune sonrió y pulsó el botón.

Inmediatamente, un filo apareció en su escudo.

La heredera se dio cuenta en el último momento, pero se vio incapaz de esquivarlo.

-¡RAAGH!- Rugió Jaune, su nueva y potente espada golpeando de lleno a Myrtenaster. Toda la fuerza presente en el golpe tiró a Weiss unos centímetros atrás y a Myrtenaster, que se la escapó entre los dedos, a un lado de la arena- ¡TE TENGO!

Y haciendo un corte, la espada larga conectó con Weiss, pasándola desde el hombro derecho hasta las caderas en una potente cuchillada diagonal.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, Jaune pudo ver como la barra de Weiss bajaba en grandes cantidades.

Él trató de hacer un estocazo, pero la heredera colocó un Glyph entre los dos para ganar distancia y deshorientarle. Tras eso, creó uno debajo del espadachín, lanzándole al aire para conseguir tiempo con el que recuperar su arma.

Viendo lo que intentaba hacer, Jaune devolvió Crocea Mors a su estado normal, cogiendo su set de espada y escudo. Calculando distancias, él hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Lanzar el escudo contra Weiss.

Ella cometió un error. Pensó que, como Jaune no poseía ninguna forma de ataque a larga distancia, sería seguro quitarle el ojo de encima. Por lo que no se esperó que le cayese un escudo en la cabeza.

Se confió, y eso le concedió al rubio la oportunidad de continuar atacando.

Jaune y Weiss cayeron al suelo, el primero en una situación mil veces más favorable que la segunda.

Echándose a la carrera, el chico Arc solo tenía un único objetivo. Llegar donde la heredera y no dejarla segundo de descanso.

"¡Ahora!" Alcanzando a Weiss, Jaune se preparó para hacer un nuevo corte, este vertical con su espada. Sin embargo, no vio como esta colocó a un lado de Myrtenaster otro Glyph, que lanzó estoque a su mano izquierda.

Él bajó su arma con toda su fuerza.

-¡Hah!

Por su parte, Weiss hizo un ataque ascende con la suya.

Las dos hojas chocaron, manteniendo a los dos alumnos encerrados en una posición de enfrentamiento directo.

Los ojos de los dos mostraron la misma emoción, determinación. Ninguno de los dos ya estaba dispuesto a perder.

A Jaune ya no le importaban las palabras calmantes de Qrow sobre que no hacía falta que ganase ni tampoco cualquier tipo de estrategia defensiva.

A Weiss se le habían ido cualquier pensamiento acerca de qué diría su padre si la viese o qué estaba ocultando exactamente Blake Belladonna.

Solo deseaban la victoria.

Chispas salieron del punto de encuentro de los dos filos. Los dos estaban utilizando todas sus fuerzas para derrotar al otro.

Y Jaune estaba ganando terreno.

Poco a poco, fue ganando milímetro a milímetro en el choque. Claramente tanto uso de su semblanza debía estarla afectando bastante. Así que el rubio podía utilizar su peso, altura y toda su fuerza para llevarla contra las cuerdas.

Él pensó que lo estaba logrando.

No se esperó ver fuego.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como fuego envolvía a Myrtenaster.

Había sido llevado a una trampa. Weiss ya supo cómo acabaría ese encuentro y supo actuar acorde a ello para obtener la ventaja.

El rubio no se sorprendió cuando llamas chocaron contra su armadura. Él dolor fue real y no más placentero, pero no fue inesperado.

Antes de que pudiese recuperarse del todo, varios Glyphs le rodearon y empezaron a lanzarle multitud de bloques de hielo por todos lados. Él trató de defenderse con su espada, cortando algún que otro, pero fueron demasiados.

Y una vez terminó de ser abasallado por el hielo, fue nuevamente elevado en el aire.

Entonces, observó como Weiss Schnee se alzaba por encima suyo. La luz producida por la lámpara del techo de la sala la iluminó totalmente.

Cuando apareció un nuevo Glyph detrás suyo, uno que la enviaría en su dirección, Jaune ya supo cuál sería el resultado.

"¡NO!" Gritó para sus adentros.

Su escudo se hallaba perdido en algún lugar de la arena y no poseía nada que pudiese ayudarle a esquivar.

Weiss se impulsó hacia él a altas velocidades.

Tratando de conseguir un milagro, Jaune lanzó su espada contra Weiss.

Esta impactó contra su estómago protegido por aura pero ella continuó.

Y con un solo golpe, él sintió toda su fuerza desvaneciéndose.

El techo de la sala se alejó poco a poco de él y, al final, chocó contra el suelo.

O se hubiera chocado de no ser por Pyrrha, quien logró cogerle al vuelo antes del impacto.

-¿P-Pyrrha? ¿Qué...?- Sus ojos se movieron un poco- oh...

 **Jaune Arc, academia Beacon: 7% de aura. PERDEDOR**

 **Weiss Schnee, academia Atlas: 15% de aura. VENCEDORA.**

Había fracasado.

-Mierda...- Murmuró.

Tuvo que haberlo hecho mejor. La tenía ahí, _la tenía ahí._ Si tan solo no se hubiese dejado llevar en el último momento, podría haber ganado.

Si no hubiese sido un estúpido de nuevo, la victoria habría sido suya. Ahora no tendría ni idea qué diría Weiss acerca del trato, si siquiera habría servido de algo todo el entrenamiento, qué le contaría a los demás...

-Jaune- su atención entonces fue cautivada por la pelirroja. Ella...

Estaba sonriendo. Y no su habitual sonrisa que solo llevaba por ser amable, sino una llena de un gran orgullo que llevaba semanas sin ver.

La sonrisa que portaba cuando entrenaban juntos.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla- confesó.

Él se quedó atontado unos segundos.

-P-Pero si he perdi-

-¡JAUNE!- Nora saltó encima suya, el peso adicional sorprendiendo a Pyrrha, que les soltó a los dos contra el suelo- ¿¡cómo es que no me dijiste nada el otro día sobre eso!?

Ella señaló a los dos componentes de Crocea Mors, la espada fuera de la arena, clavada en una silla de las gradas y el escudo en una esquina.

-Ruby me propuso la idea hace unas semanas. Os lo iba a decir pero, bueno... Lo del trato pasó. Ruby instaló la actualización este fin de semana pasado y después de eso...- Él se hundió de hombros- supongo que quise mantenerlo como una sorpresa.

-Lo que significa que te volviste a olvidar de contárnoslo- interrumpió Ren con una sonrisa, ante lo que Pyrrha y Nora se rieron en bajo.

-¡Hey! Es que no encontraba el momento- se quejó el rubio, a lo que Ren respondió más seriamente mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Jaune. Siento mucho haberme enfadado tanto- antes de que él dijese algo, el procedente de Kuroyuri prosiguió:- no. Ya te disculpaste tú antes, ahora es mi turno... Quizás fui demasiado duro y pido que me perdones.

El rubio se quedó mirando a Ren unos segundos para después sonreír él también.

-Pues claro que te perdono. Es gracias a ti que dejé de ser tan gil-

-Ahem.

-Estúpido- entonces se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los miembros de su equipo fue quien se aclaró la garganta- ¡WEISS!

Girándose, se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo cansada que parecía la heredera. No solo estaba totalmente cubierta de sudor, sino que también tenía la cara notablemente más roja de lo habitual de tanto ejercicio físico.

-Arc... Jaune, Jaune...- Ella repitió en bajo su nombre de pila- debo admitir que has peleado mejor de lo que creí que lo harías...

-Ajá...- Nora añadió para que Weiss siguiese hablando.

La última tosió por lo que implicó la chica.

-Y debo admitir... Que me has impresionado con creces.

Su corazón se detuvo.

¿Qué... Acababa de decir?

Poco a poco, él movió su dedo índice derecho para señalarse a sí mismo, ante lo cual Weiss asintió.

No podía ser verdad.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando, era eso?

¿Pyrrha no le cogió mientras caía, se desmayó del golpazo que se tuvo que dar y todo eso lo estaba soñando?

-Ohohoh, mira quien es un Don Juan. Impresionando al fin a tu: "Ángel de Nieve", ¿eh?- Nora le dio con fuerza una palmada en la espalda que sacó a Jaune de su estado de shock.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Entonces vas a empezar a hacer amigos y tal?- Weiss se lamió los labios, como saboreando una nueva comida para después asentir- wow... N-No es que desconfiase de ti, pero hubo veces en las que pensé que en el extraño escenario en el que te impresionaba, quizás ignorabas el trato.

La mirada fulminante de Weiss le mostró dos cosas. La primera que no tuvo que haber dicho nada y la segunda que el que entonces estuviese más calmada y fuese algo más amable con él no significaba que no fuese Weiss Schnee.

-Aunque yo no vaya alardeando de ello como tú, los Schnees tampoco vamos por ahí haciendo tratos y promesas que no pensamos cumplir- ella apartó la mirada y se quitó unos mechones de pelo de enfrente de los ojos- un trato es un trato.

Entonces, una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Jaune.

Podría haber abrazado a Weiss en ese mismo instante y lo habría hecho de no ser porque eso llevaría a una segura muerte.

Para eso estuvo Nora, que casi se tiró, para la incomodidad de Weiss, encima de ella.

-¡Entonces querrías unirte a nosotros! No unirte a nuestro equipo o compartir nuestras clases, por supuesto, sino alguna vez entrenar con nosotros, comer en nuestra mesa, tener fiestas de pijamas, ¡oh, Pyrrha! ¡Por fin podremos tener noche de chicas con otra chica! ¿No es genial?- La pelirroja asintió poco a poco.

Poco a poco, Nora se fue llevando a Weiss fuera de la sala.

-Yo...- Ren empezó tras lo que probablemente fue medio minuto de silencio- creo que será mejor que vaya a perseguir a Nora. No vaya a ser que asuste a Weiss de pasar algo de tiempo con nosotros o algo por el estilo.

Eso dejó a Jaune y Pyrrha solos.

-¡Bueno!- Trató de iniciar una conversación el primero- va a llegar el toque de queda enseguida, así que supongo que nosotros también tendríamos que ir yendo al dormitorio.

Pero no pudo empezar a caminar, pues la pelirroja le tenía cogido de la muñeca.

-Jaune, yo...

-Ren me contó cómo te sientes- cortó con rapidez el rubio, ante lo cual los ojos de Pyrrha alcanzaron proporciones gigantescas- y lo siento. He sido un compañero pésimo y siento que lo hayas pasado tan mal.

Ella negó con rapidez.

-¡No es así! Este tiempo en el equipo JNPR ha sido uno de los más felices de mi vida.

-Y no gracias a mí- comentó con desgana el líder del equipo- tuve que haberme dado cuenta de que querías pasar más tiempo conmigo. Soy tu compañero, debía haberme fijado.

-Jaune... Yo tampoco he sido la mejor compañera. Cuando nos contaste tus razones en el aereopuerto, no te perdoné por unos miedos infundados- admitió ella- igualmente he conocido y me hecho amiga de personas con las que tendré amistades que durarán toda mi vida. No solo Ren y Nora, sino que también Ruby y quizás Weiss- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- y por eso querría darte las gracias.

-Yo debería ser quien te diera las gracias- contestó él cogiendo Crocea Mors del suelo- ¿crees que podría haber hecho todo eso sin ti?

-Todos te ayudamos con el entrenamiento.

-Y tu formas parte de ese todos.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos para después abrazarse.

Puede que no fuese lo que Pyrrha esperó hacía tiempo de un abrazo con Jaune, pero igualmente no sintió ni pizca de tristeza en ese momento.

Solo alegría.

-...Oye, como me habéis perdonado, ¿aún tendré que estar a cargo de lavar los platos y cocinar hasta que nos graduemos?- Preguntó mientras se marchaban de vuelta a la habitación.

-Ren no dijo nada por no incomodarte pero creo que sí.

-Oh...

Mientras tanto ocurrieron dos cosas de las que ninguno de los dos tenía idea.

La primera fue que Nora se disculpó con Weiss en un sitio cerrado donde sabía que Ren no las encontraría. No quiso mantener mala sangre entre ellas dos por la discusión que tuvieron. Weiss por unos momentos se mantuvo recia de su postura contra Nora pero no tardó en aceptarla.

La segunda...

-Wow, ese tío no es tan inútil como pensé- comentó tras un silbido Mércury al terminarse la grabación del combate.

-Al contrario, Mercury. La furia y el odio pueden ser poderosas armas para que uno utilice más de su poder. Pero déjate llevar completamente por las emociones negativas y acabarás siendo una simple bestia- explicó con calma Cinder- y eso es lo que le pasó a Weiss Schnee ahí. Si Arc no hubiese logrado dar un buen espectáculo, entonces habría tenido más bien que... Revaluar a Roman.

-Cierto- él se levantó de su cama y estiró las piernas- ¿cuándo volverá Emerald?

-No debería retrasarse más de un par de minutos. Alterar la mente de la Schnee, sobretodo con la poco aura que tiene restante, es una tarea sencilla- respondió, apoyando su cabeza en una mano- Blake iba a tener otra reunión con Lie Ren.

Mercury bufó y, tras el permiso de Cinder, cogió uno de sus comics de: «X-ray and Vav». Ya se había aburrido lo suficiente por tener que estar completamente en silencio durante el vídeo por órdenes de Cinder y quería divertirse aunque fuese un poco.

Mientras tanto, la mujer sonrió.

Que se atreviesen de nuevo a tratar de, aunque fuese inconscientemente, de interferir con sus planes. Que vieran lo que significaba ir en contra suyo.

El iluso de Ozpin... ¿Esos eran sus campeones, sus guardianes? ¿Unos cuantos niños tan fáciles de manipular?

La señora, Salem, tenía toda la razón.

Su arrogancia no tenía límites.

 **N/A Otra vez tardé demasiado en publicar este capítulo y lo siento. Por alguna razón creí haber subido el anterior por el dieciséis o por ahí y pensé que tenía más tiempo xD.**

 **El arco de Weiss a terminado. Al final cambié la inclusión del baile porque entonces habría muchísimo más que cubrir y tampoco quería tenerlo todo al mismo tiempo. Una vez leí que si uno trata de cubrir las historias de más de cuatro/cinco personajes separados al mismo tiempo (como Game of Thrones, básicamente), a menos de que fueses muy experimentado como escritor, solo podría acabar como una locura. Y no en el buen sentido (a menos de que seas un escritor muy experimentado... Cosa que yo no soy ni de broma xD).**

 **Aunque eso no significa que mi volumen de RWBY favorito siga siendo, aún por todas las críticas y fallos, el cuarto...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado algo la pelea. No estoy muy acostumbrado a escribir escenas de lucha y esta era muy importante para la trama así que espero que no haya decepcionado mucho.**

 **Por cierto, estoy prácticamente seguro que en menos de una semana se publicara el Character Short de Blake (por la fecha en la que publicaron el de Weiss) y no puedo esperar.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Favorites:**

 **Follows:** DanteDominguez

 **Reviews:**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia!**


End file.
